Mon Étincelle de Vie
by ChocolateSnape
Summary: Après la bataille qui a eu lieu au Ministère de la Magie, les six élèves présent en ressortent avec des séquelles. Pour assurer leur sécurité physique et morale, Dumbledore décide que chaque professeur devra accueillir un des élèves dans ses appartements. Ainsi, Hermione Granger se retrouvera avec le froid et distant, Severus Rogue. Comment vivront ils cette soudaine proximité ?
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Réunion d'importance dans le bureau de Dumbledore

Jeudi 31 Août

Severus Rogue était confortablement installé dans son canapé. Il lisait paisiblement un livre. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses yeux, et, de temps en temps, il soufflait tranquillement dessus pour qu'ils s'écartent et qu'il puisse continuer sa lecture.

Soudain, un petit papier noir, plié en forme d'oiseau, arriva par l'unique et grande fenêtre de la pièce, et se posa sur l'épaule de Severus.

Severus posa son livre devant lui, puis, attrapa le petit bout de papier et le lut.

 _Cher Severus,_

 _J'ai à vous faire parvenir une requête de toute urgence. Je vous attends dans mon bureau à 14h précise._

 _Albus_

Severus souffla longuement tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux. _Allons bon, que voulez t'il encore ?_

Il tourna son regard vers l'horloge, il était 13h35.

Il jugea que ça ne valait pas la peine de continuer à lire et se leva. Il portait, comme à son habitude, la même robe noire.

Severus sortit de ses appartements tout en sifflotant, c'était un jour parfait pour se promener dans Poudlard. Pas d'élèves qui braillent à tout bout de champs, utilisent leurs baguettes n'importe comment ou fouillent dans les affaires des autres.

A ce moment précis, alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Harry Potter, le meilleur pour fouiner partout.

Après ses exploits au Ministère de la Magie, Severus était sur qu'Harry serait encore plus crâneur et qu'il le prendrait encore plus de haut. Ou alors, ils seraient complètement dévasté par la mort de Sirius.

Severus eu un rictus. Sirius était mort. Il n'avait pas éprouvé de haine ni de tristesse à l'annonce de son décès, Sirius avait quand même essayé de le tuer, _lui_. Mais il n'avait pas été joyeux non plus.

Il arriva rapidement vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir été convoquer.

En effet, quatre professeurs attendaient patiemment devant la statue. Mmes McGonagall, Trelaway, Chourave et Bibine étaient ici.

Mme McGonagall écoutait d'un œil pétillant Trelaway parlait de son dernier voyage en Australie, tandis que Chourave et Bibine parlaient de Potter et de Quidditch.

Severus eu un rictus. _Mes sujets de discussion préférés._

Il n'avait envie de voir personne, ni de parler, ni d'écouter. Il se plaqua contre le mur et joua nerveusement avec un des boutons de sa robe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la Grande Cloche fit savoir aux cinq professeurs présent qu'il était 14h.

Mme McGonagall se tourna vers la statue et fut surprise de voir Severus.

\- Bonjour professeur Rogue.

Les autres professeurs se retournèrent, surpris. Ainsi, elles n'avaient pas remarqués sa présence. _Tant_ _mieux_.

\- Bonjour professeur McGonagall. Bonjour à vous toutes.

Elles lui répondirent en cœur un "bonjour" morne et peu chaleureux, puis ils montèrent un à un les escaliers qui étaient apparus derrière la statue.

Severus monta le dernier. Il était rassuré. Au début, il pensait que Dumbledore l'avait convoqué pour parler d'une mission secrète qu'il devait faire pour l'Ordre du Phénix, mais, comme il y avait d'autres professeurs, il conclut que ce n'était pas pour lui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau, McGonagall frappa trois coups secs.

\- Entrez!

Ils entrèrent. Dumbledore affichait une mine réjouie. Il leur désigna du doigt quatre fauteuils.

Severus s'installa tout à gauche. Il n'aimait pas tellement le visage qu'affichait Dumbledore. Il était trop joyeux, trop content.

\- Voulez vous un bonbon ?

Chacun des professeurs déclina l'offre. Severus s'impatientait. _Quand_ _va_ _t'il_ _donc_ _en_ _venir_ _au_ _but_ _?_

 _-_ Bien. Je vais entrer dans le vif du sujet...

 _Enfin !_ Severus détestait attendre.

\- Après les événements désastreux qui ont eu lieu au Ministère de la Magie, je me suis demandé maintes et maintes fois comment assurer la protection de nos six élèves... et l'idée met venu ce matin, alors que je prenais mon petit déjeuner... Un petit déjeuner, ça se partage... Un appartement, aussi.

Les professeurs s'interrogèrent du regard. Même Severus se tourna vers McGonagall, incrédule. Il comprit alors où le directeur voulait en venir, et ne se gêna pas pour prendre la parole.

\- Professeur, vous voulez que l'on vive avec l'un d'entre eux ?

\- Exact, Severus. Quelle déduction !

\- Mais... c'est insensé !

\- Non, Severus, ça ne l'es pas. En vivant avec vous, l'élève sera protégé, quoi qu'il arrive. Vous devrez également allez le chercher à la fin de ces cours, lorsque vous le pourrez bien sûr. Et, vous devrez toujours avoir un œil sur lui. Toujours.

Dumbledore prononça ce mot avec beaucoup de gravité et posa un regard majestueusement sur chacun des professeurs. Un regard qui signifiait que ce n'était pas discutable.

\- Et avec qui auront nous l'honneur d'être ?

\- Severus, voyons. N'employez pas ce ton sarcastique avec moi.

Dumbledore lui sourit. Severus fut encore plus irrité. Le directeur contourna son bureau et vint se placer devant les professeurs. Il se tourna vers le professeur Chourave.

\- Vous aurez la responsabilité de Neville. Celui-ci semble apprécier vos cours et cela se ressent dans ses notes.

Chourave afficha une mine réjouie et fière. Elle leva son petit menton grassouillet vers Dumbledore, en attente de d'autres détails.

\- Je suppose que vous serez la plus à même à vous occuper de lui. Vous pouvez disposez à présent et faire tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour rendre ses conditions de vie agréable.

Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle se leva, salua les autres professeurs d'un coup de tête, puis, elle sortit.

\- Mme Bibine ! Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne vous vois malheureusement plus...

\- Oh... c'est à dire que...

\- Comment se porte Arthur?

\- Il va bien, merci.

Mme Bibine rougit légèrement, elle n'était pas habituée à se qu'on lui pose des questions sur son fils. Elle se racla soudainement la gorge pour rappeler à Dumbledore, qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à changer facilement de sujet, qu'elle était là pour qu'on lui assiste une tâche.

\- Bien, bien. Vous serez avec Ginny. Elle fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, et en tant que professeur de Vol, je pense que vous pourrez la stimuler et lui donner l'envie d'être avec vous.

\- Bien, professeur. C'est une jeune fille agréable.

\- Oui.

Ils se sourirent, puis, Mme Bibine sortit rapidement de la pièce.

\- Sibylle, vous aurez la charge de Luna Lovegood.

\- Bien, bien. Je le pressentais. Elle est pleine de bonnes ondes, je suis sûre que nos rapports seront instructif.

\- Oui, j'en suis également persuadé.

Elle se leva, sourit faiblement, puis sortit de la pièce d'un air endormi.

\- A nous trois maintenant.

Severus se rassit correctement sur sa chaise et essaya de se concentrer sur Dumbledore, en effet, celui-ci se abttait pour ne pas s'endormir ou même râler. Il en avait tellement marre de l'entendre piailler joyeusement.

\- Comme vous le savez, il reste Harry, Ron et Hermione. Je prendrais Harry sous ma responsabilité car il est le plus susceptible, logiquement, de se faire attaquer par Voldemort. C'est pourquoi, je vous laisse le choix entre Ron et Hermione.

McGonagall et Severus se regardèrent. Severus ne voulait pas avoir cet idiot et incapable Ron dans les pattes, mais, Hermione n'avait pas l'air facile à vivre non plus. Elle était une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, et cela l'horripilait au plus au point. Il savait parfaitement au fond de lui qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Et puis, il avait quand même des points communs avec Hermione, la jeune fille était un rat des bibliothèques et passait son temps à étudier. Peut-être, auraient-ils des conversations intéressantes.

\- Je m'occuperais d'Hermione.

\- Je prendrais sous ma responsabilité Hermione, il en va de soi.

McGonagall et Severus avaient parlés en même temps. Severus la foudroya du regard.

\- Severus, il est plus logique que je prenne Hermione avec moi, nous sommes toutes deux des filles.

\- Et alors ? Je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus. Je suis parfaitement capable de me contrôler.

\- Elle sera certainement gênée.

\- Je ne vois pas comment, je prendrais parfaitement soin d'elle. En tout cas, si j'étais elle, j'aurais moins peur de vivre avec moi qu'avec vous.

\- Non, mais Severus !

Severus eu un rictus diabolique.

\- Comment osez ?

\- Minerva, Minvera, voyons, calmez vous.

Elle foudroya du regard Severus, qui lui, avait toujours une mine horriblement satisfaite. McGonagall souffla puis regarda gentiment Dumbledore comme pour l'inviter à continuer.

\- Bien. Maintenant, il va falloir prendre une décision. L'un de vous deux est d'accord pour prendre Ron ?

Ils répondirent en cœur négativement. Aucun des deux ne voulaient perdre la face, fasse à l'autre. Dumbledore souffla.

\- Je vous pensais plus mature.

Aucun des deux ne répondit. Le directeur souffla une seconde fois.

\- Laissons faire le hasard. Voyez-vous, dernièrement je parlais à Arthur Weasley, et il m'a montré une technique moldu assez efficace et amusante pour prendre une décision rapidement...

Dumbledore sourit, puis, il se dirigea vers son bureau, sous le regard incrédule de ses collègues, prendre une pièce de monnaie. Il la leur montra.

\- Choisissez Pile ou Face. Non, en fait, je suis fatigué. Severus, vous serez Pile et Minerva vous serez Face. Si la pièce et sur votre partie, Hermione sera sous votre responsabilité.

Dumbledore lança la pièce en l'air, puis, il l'attrapa au vol. Il la garda dans sa main et la posa sur son bras. Elle était toujours cachée.

Il souleva la main.

\- Pile. Severus, Hermione vivra dans vos appartements. Minerva, vous aurez le plaisir de vivre avec le très demandé Ron.

Severus sourit méchamment et McGonagall le fusilla du regard.

\- Bien. J'espère que vous prendrez soin d'elle.

Les deux collègues se vrillèrent du regard, puis Severus détourna les yeux.

\- Minerva, restait, j'ai à vous parler. Severus, vous pouvez disposer.

\- Merci professeur. Au revoir.

Severus sortit le plus rapidement du bureau de Dumbledore. A présent, il lui fallait faire de la place chez lui et récolter des informations sur elle.

Quoi de mieux que d'aller chez quelqu'un pour en apprendre plus sur lui ?

Severus sortit du château et se dirigea vers les grilles qui empêchait quiconque d'entrer à Poudlard. Il les traversa, puis, transplana.

 _A nous deux, Miss Granger._


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Le journal intime d'Hermione

Jeudi 31 Août

Severus atterrit dans une salle de bain. Les murs étaient recouvert de carrelages bleu, il y avait une grande baignoire, beaucoup de flacons et un grand miroir. C'était impeccablement propre.

Il avait pensé très fort « Lieu où vit Hermione Granger » et était, il l'espérait, arrivé chez elle.

Il évita de toucher quoi ce soit et sortit précautionneusement sa baguette de sa robe.

\- Homenum Revelio.

Apparemment, il n'y avait qu'une personne ici : le père d'Hermione. En effet, Severus ne détecta pas la présence de la mère d'Hermione, ni celle de la jeune fille.

Tant mieux pour lui, ce serait plus facile d'éviter le père. Il pourrait l'endormir, lui bander les yeux, lui faire oublier qu'il l'avait vu...

Il ouvrit lentement la porte de la salle de bain et mit un pied dehors. Il sortit à pas feutrés de la pièce.

Il était, à présent, dans un couloir. La maison d'Hermione avait deux étages. Il tendit l'oreille et perçu plusieurs voix qui venaient d'en bas.

 _Impossible. La magie ne se trompe jamais._

Certaines voix riaient, d'autres parlaient. Il y avait aussi de la musique. _Bon sang_ , _mais que_ _se_ _passe_ - _t-il ?_

Il s'avança de sa démarche lente et gracieuse vers les escaliers, les voix se faisaient de plus en plus forte. Il leva sa baguette en l'air, près à attaquer.

 _Attaquer quoi, des moldus ?_

Severus savait qu'il serait mal accueilli. C'était prévisible. Il était un étranger plutôt suspicieux, habillé en noir, un « bâton » en main (ce ne sont que des moldus), dans une maison qui n'est pas la sienne.

Le père d'Hermione comprendra. Peut être sera-t-il clément ? Peut être que si Severus lui expliquait la situation, il comprendrait ?

 _Ah quoi bon ?_

Severus n'était pas d'humeur à jouer les gentils garçons et boire un thé avec Mr Granger. A vrai dire, il n'était même pas sur de vouloir voir Hermione.

Bien sûr, il préférait vivre avec elle qu'avec un des autres élèves. Il trouvait que Luna n'était pas assez raisonnable, elle n'avait pas les pieds sur Terre, Neville, ce bon à rien aurait détruit son tendre et cher appartement, Ginny était une jeune fille insupportable, Ron, son frère, ne l'était pas moins, et Harry... Ce petit crâneur qui lui rappelait tant James...

Même son amour pour Lily ne lui aurait pas donné la force de vivre avec lui. Quant à Hermione, elle était intelligente et semblait propre, ça lui suffisait. Et puis, comme il l'avait pensé dans le bureau du directeur, peut être pourraient ils avoir des conversations intéressantes et constructives.

Cependant, il était quand même venu ici pour récolter quelques informations sur Hermione. Il s'approcha lentement des escaliers et baissa la tête pour apercevoir les moldus qui se trouvaient dans le salon.

Il n'y avait personne, et pourtant, les voix étaient de plus en plus fortes. _Je deviens fou ?_

Il descendit quelques marches et se baissa une seconde fois. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne. Cette personne était assise sur un fauteuil et elle lui tournait le dos.

C'est probablement le père d'Hermione. _Mais d'où viennent les voix ?_

Le père d'Hermione était en face d'une espèce de grande boîte dans laquelle il y avait des moldus qui étaient au restaurant et bavardaient.

 _Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?_

Severus observa longuement la boite. Après quelques minutes, le père d'Hermione se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la cuisine, enfin, c'est que déduisit Severus en entendant Mr Granger ouvrir un placard et agitait un paquet, dont le contenu rappelait le bruit des céréales qui s'entrechoquent.

Le professeur des potions remonta précautionneusement les escaliers. A présent qu'il savait que le père d'Hermione ne le dérangerait pas, à condition qu'il fasse le moins de bruit possible, il se mit en quête de trouver la chambre d'Hermione. Il longea les murs et arriva devant une porte où le prénom d'Hermione était gravé. _Charmant_.

Il utilisa « Alohomora » en sort informulé pour ne faire de bruit en ouvrant la porte. Il glissa dans l'entrebâillement.

La chambre d'Hermione était parfaitement rangée. Comme il s'y attendait, il y avait des livres un peu partout, il y avait également un fauteuil bleu, un grand lit, un bureau, des photos d'elle, Potter et Weasley et des tableaux représentants des fleurs.

Severus eu un rictus. C'était si... niais.

Il prononça « Accio Journal Intime » en sort informulé. Un joli petit carnet bleu sortit de sous le matelas d'Hermione et vint se nicher dans la main de Severus.

Il l'ouvrit puis le feuilleta.

 _Cher Journal,_

 _En ce moment, Ron et moi n'arrêtons pas de nous disputer... Cette situation me fatigue au plus haut point. J'aimerais que nos rapports changent..._

Severus continua sa lecture. Ce n'était pas très long, Hermione écrivait simplement des bribes de mots à chaque page. Des fois, il y avait des poèmes d'écrivains moldus ou des citations.

Hermione parlait beaucoup de Weasley dans son journal. Elle avait certainement un petit faible pour lui. Elle parlait également d'une association, la S.A.L.E, comme elle disait. Apparemment, elle était gourmande mais c'était facile de lui couper l'appétit. Sa couleur préféré est le rouge, elle aime les bonbons, déteste la saleté et adore se promener. Elle n'aime pas spécialement la musique, mais elle aime bien le violon et sait jouer du piano. Elle a aussi un chat, Pattenrond.

Severus n'aimait pas particulièrement les animaux mais ça ne le dérangerait pas.

Son cours préféré est le cours de potion « malgré le professeur Rogue » ? _Sympathique_.

Il se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Comment pourraient ils vivre ensemble si elle ne le supportait pas ?

 _Tu aurais dû y réfléchir avant de la choisir._

 _C'était soit elle, soit Weasley._

Mais, après tout, qui le supportait vraiment ? Il ne faisait rien non plus pour changer son image d'horrible professeur, et, après tout, cette image lui plaisait.

A quoi cela sert il d'être aimé de tout le monde, si la seule personne que vous aimez vraiment ne vous aime pas ?

 _Lily..._

Le souvenir de Lily le submergea et il dû s'asseoir sur le lit pour essayer de se calmer.

Avait elle un journal intime ? Parlait elle de lui, dedans ?

 _Évidement que non, Servilus._

 _Personne ne t'aimait, personne ne t'aime et personne ne t'aimera jamais._

Severus souffla longuement et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il se leva et glissa le journal sous le matelas. Il utilisa un « Récurvite » pour ranger impeccablement la chambre, il voulait effacer toutes les traces de sa venue.

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et entendit des voix féminines.

\- Salut, Papa !

Granger était là. Il ne se posa pas plus de question et transplana.

Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il devait, à présent, préparer son appartement pour la jeune Gryffondore.

 _Exaltant_.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Un appartement pour Miss Granger

Jeudi 31 Août

Lorsque Severus atterrit devant les grilles de Poudlard, il faisait déjà nuit noire. Il les ouvrit, puis, il les traversa à grandes enjambées.

Il arriva assez rapidement devant le château. Avant de monter les escaliers qui l'amèneraient devant la Grande Porte, il se tourna et observa d'un air monotone le ciel.

Il était noir et était faiblement éclairé par une lune. Une pleine lune. Il était également parsemé d'étoiles.

Severus aimait beaucoup observer le ciel. Il se sentait si petit face à l'univers, tout cela le passionnait, l'enchantait, le charmait. Il pouvait rester des heures dans la Tour d'Astronomie à observer le ciel.

Il se sentait seul. Terriblement seul. Et parmi toutes ces étoiles, il pensait s'être trouvé une place.

\- Severus ?

Il se retourna brusquement, ne s'attendant pas à être dérangé dans ce moment qui était le sien. Dumbledore était là, face à lui, le visage souriant. Le vieil homme posa sa main tranquillement et amicalement, sur l'épaule de Severus.

\- Le ciel est beau ce soir, n'est ce pas ?

Severus ne répondit pas, il se tourna simplement vers le ciel et soupira tristement.

\- Pouvez vous m'accompagner jusqu'à mon bureau, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oui, professeur.

Ils montèrent les escaliers, franchirent la Grande Porte, puis avancèrent silencieusement dans le château. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la grande statue qu'était l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, puis, ils y montèrent.

Dumbledore désigna à Severus, d'un mouvement gracieux de la main, un fauteuil qui se trouvait près du sien.

Celui-ci s'assit docilement, et, attendit patiemment que Dumbledore s'installe également. Le directeur se racla la gorge, prit un bonbon – il n'en proposa pas à Severus, celui-ci refusait toujours – et regarda intensivement le professeur des potions.

\- Severus, où étiez vous cet après-midi ?

\- En balade.

Le professeur des potions ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité. Cela ne regardait que lui ce qu'il avait fait dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il n'avait pas à se justifier. Dumbledore trouverait cela bizarre si Severus s'était rendu chez la jeune Gryffondor, en cachette, pour lire son journal.

Heureusement pour lui, Dumebledore n'avait pas cette idée là en tête.

\- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que si le Mage noir vous demande...

\- Oui, professeur. Je vous le dirai. Mais, aujourd'hui, j'avais simplement envie de prendre l'air.

\- Bien, je suis rassuré, Severus. Dites moi...

\- Hmm?

\- Qu'en es-t-il de Draco Malefoy?

\- Je sais pertinemment qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Et c'est là que votre... plan... entrera en compte...

\- Bien, Severus.

Severus regarda intensivement Dumbledore, celui-ci lui sourit gentiment.

\- Professeur, pensez vous vraiment que c'est la meilleure solution ?

\- Oui, Severus. Je ne vois pas d'autres alternatives. Nous en avons déjà parlait plusieurs fois.

Severus se leva précipitamment. Il ne voulait plus reparler de ça. Il savait qu'il devait le faire et cette idée l'horripilait déjà assez.

\- Bonne nuit, professeur.

Severus n'attendit pas la réponse et sortit rapidement du bureau.

Il garda la même cadence et arriva assez rapidement à son bureau.

Dans son bureau, derrière une tapisserie, il y avait une porte cachée, celle-ci conduit à son appartement.

\- Wingardium leviosa.

La tapisserie se leva et lévita dans l'air. Severus ouvrit la porte et y pénétra.

L''appartement de Severus était plutôt grand et confortable. La porte d'entrée donné directement sur un salon dont les murs étaient blanc.

Au milieu de la pièce, se trouvait un canapé en cuir et un fauteuil assortie. Il y avait également une table basse en verre, une vieille horloge et une très grande bibliothèque garnie de livres.

Il y avait aussi une cheminée et un bar. Severus aimait bien se servir un verre, de temps en temps.

Puis, au fond de la pièce, il y avait deux portes. L'une donnait sur la chambre de Severus, l'autre, était un atelier où Severus s'entraînait généralement à la création de nouveaux sorts, ou potions... Il le faisait normalement dans son bureau, mais il avait toujours peur que quelqu'un y rentre sans y avoir été convié et qu'on le dérange.

A présent, il devait en faire une chambre pour la jeune demoiselle. Entre les deux pièces, il y avait une salle de bain. On pouvait y accéder des deux cotés. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve un moyen pour qu'il n'y rentre pas en même temps.

Il entra dans son atelier. Dedans, il n'y avait qu'un bureau, un tableau et des piles énormes de papiers, de dossiers et de livres, répandu dans toute la pièce. Il y avait même des inscriptions sur les murs.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit léviter chaque piles jusqu'au salon, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que le bureau, le tableau et les inscriptions sur les murs.

\- Récurvite.

Les inscriptions sur les murs et sur le tableau, ainsi que toute la poussière, saleté et autres, disparurent. Il ne prit pas la peine de recopier les inscriptions, elles étaient inutiles et ne marchaient pas.

Il pointa le bureau de sa baguette et murmura un sort.

\- Evanesco.

Le bureau disparu instantanément. Il fit de même pour le tableau. La pièce était à présent vide et propre.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un lit à baldaquin, un bureau, un tapis, un fauteuil, des coussins et une grande bibliothèque bien garni. Il hésita à mettre un petit piano pour qu'elle puisse en jouer, puis, il se ravisa. Elle se poserait des questions, comment son professeur pouvait savoir qu'elle jouait du piano ?

Il pointa le mur de sa baguette et les murs changèrent de couleur, ils passèrent d'un gris pale à un magnifique bordeaux. Malgré sa réticence à ce qu'elle vienne, il avait quand même envie qu'elle se sente bien, en sécurité et surtout chez elle.

Il changea également la couleur de deux ou trois objets qu'il trouvait trop fade, puis, il jeta un regard objectif sur la pièce. _Charmant_ , _très_ _charmant_.

Il sortit de la pièce, satisfait. Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il le trouva également fade.

Il pointa les murs de sa baguette et les repeigna en bleu marine. Il fit apparaître des vases un peu partout.

\- Orchideus.

Des orchidées remplirent instantanément les vases. La pièce était bien plus jolie comme cela. Il ajouta également quelques coussins et un tapis qui avait l'air confortable.

Il se tourna vers un mur de la pièce qui était vide. Puis, par un élan inconnu, il fit apparaître un piano.

Severus Rogue, au fond de lui, était bienveillant. C'était une partie de lui même qu'il préférait cacher. Il voulait qu'elle se sente bien. Et puis, il aimait bien les notes douce et mélodieuse du piano.

\- Récurvite.

La pièce était parfaitement propre, à présent. Tout serait parfait pour l'arriver de la jeune fille.

Severus s'installa confortablement sur son fauteuil, malgré l'heure tardive, et prit son livre qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

Il n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher maintenant, il était trop anxieux vis à vis de l'arrivé d'Hermione.

Puis, au bout de dix minutes où il n'arriva pas à se concentrer, il prit une potion sans rêve et aller se coucher.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : La gare de King's Cross

Vendredi 1er septembre

Severus fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ils caressèrent son visage et illuminèrent la pièce. Il était impossible pour lui de se rendormir.

Il s'étira longuement et se leva. Il prit sa baguette, et, l'agita d'un coup bref et vif. Le lit fut instantanément fait. Il ouvrit en grand sa fenêtre et laissa rentrer la lumière du soleil. Il avait une vue magnifique sur le lac de Poudlard.

Il s'accorda quelques minutes pour l'admirer, puis, il sortit de sa rêveur et rentra dans la salle de bain. Il fit couler l'eau froide jusqu'à se qu'elle devienne chaud, puis, il se glissa sous la douche.

Les gouttes d'eaux dégoulinaient sur ses cheveux, son visage, son cou, ses bras, son torse, son ventre, ses jambes.

Il stoppa l'eau, puis, il se savonna minutieusement. Après quelques minutes à s'être rincé, il sortit de la douche et s'essuya.

Severus enfila ses habits, et, en se relevant, il se regarda dans le miroir. Il soupira longuement, puis, il sortit de la salle de bain.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient tous revenir. Aujourd'hui, Hermione Granger sera là. Aujourd'hui, sera un jour nouveau.

Il réunit quelques une de ses affaires, nettoya une dernière fois l'appartement, puis sortit.

Severus se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il n'y avait encore aucun élève, seule l'équipe enseignante était au grand complet.

Le professeur Dumbledore était tranquillement assis au milieu de la table, comme à son habitude, dévorant goulûment des œufs. Il leva la tête vers Severus et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à gauche, près de lui.

\- Bonjour, Severus.

\- Bonjour, professeur.

Une assiette apparut devant Severus et celui-ci se servit en lard et en œuf. Il prit également de la tarte à la mélasse et du jus de citrouille.

\- Bonjour, Severus.

Severus se tourna à sa gauche. Madame McGonagall était assise près de lui.

\- Bonjour, Minerva.

\- Comment allez vous ?

\- Je vais bien, merci.

Il répondit d'un air froid, comme à son habitude, et continua à manger.

\- Êtes vous suffisamment prêt pour l'arriver de Miss Granger ?

\- Oui, Minerva. J'ai pris mes dispositions pour que Miss Granger se sente à l'aise.

Elle lui sourit faiblement, puis, elle enfonça sa fourchette dans une tarte à la mélasse, qu'elle coupa vivement avec son couteau.

Personne ne parlait longtemps, hormis Dumbledore, avec Severus. Ils n'aiment pas lui faire la conversation. Severus non plus n'aimait pas parler et s'ouvrir aux autres.

La seule fois où il s'était ouvert à quelqu'un, c'était avec Lily. Et, part la suite, il l'avait fait souffrir, et il avait lui même grandement souffert. Il savait, depuis ce temps là, qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de fréquentable et il s'efforçait d'épargner les gens de sa personne.

Il ne voulait plus faire souffrir qui que ce soit. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Alors, il se renfermait sur lui même.

Après avoir terminé son assiette, Severus se sentit indécis. Que devait il faire à présent ? Il avait été promu professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, il savait déjà quel genre de cours il leur donnerait. Il n'avait donc rien à préparer. Et puis, avant que cette bande d'incapable parvienne à maîtriser les sorts informulés, ça lui procuré assez de cours pour tout un trimestre.

Il avait également rangé de fond en comble son appartement. Il était prêt. Tout était prêt. Il n'avait qu'à attendre.

Severus se tourna vers Dumbledore, qui, à présent, discutait avec Hagrid. Severus, qui s'ennuyait, essaya d'écouter la conversation qui pourrait certainement le divertir, mais celle-ci était par rapport aux sangsues qui mangeaient les choux d'Hagrid. Il préféra concentrer son esprit ailleurs.

Il regarda la Grande Horloge. Il était 9h. Le Poudlard Express partait à 11h précise et arriverait ce soir.

Celui-ci commença à jouer nerveusement avec un des boutons de sa robe. Il se mit alors à se réfugier dans ses pensées, le seul endroit où il était libre d'être lui-même.

Beaucoup de questions le turlupinaient. Il espérait que leur cohabitation se passe bien, sans problèmes, sans haine. Il devait lui faire une place dans son espace personnel, pour son bien.

Soudain, il pensa au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'adviendrait il de lui si Voldemort venait à découvrir qu'il abritait une Sang-De-Bourbe dans ses appartements ? Bien sûr, il pouvait très bien lui dire que c'était une idée de Dumbledore, l'idée avait beau le répugner, il ne pouvait refuser car il devait montrer une grande « loyauté » envers le directeur de Poudlard.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il sortit à contre cœur de sa rêveur.

\- Severus, tout va bien ?

Il se tourna vers Dumbledore. Hagrid était parti. Tout le monde était parti.

\- Oui, professeur. Excusez moi, j'étais dans mes pensées.

\- Ah, Severus. La pensée... Un lieu magique n'est ce pas ? Mais, à trop réfléchir à nos problèmes, souvent, on panique, on a encore plus peur, au lieu de trouver des solutions. A quoi réfléchissiez vous ?

\- Je pensais au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à sa réaction s'il apprenait que je vivais avec Hermione...

\- Vous pourrez toujours lui dire que nous n'aviez pas le choix...

\- Oui, j'y ai bien évidement pensé professeur.

\- Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour lui Severus, je pense sincèrement qu'il vous croira.

Severus soupira longuement. Il encra simplement son regard noir dans les yeux bleus de Dumbledore, qui lui sourit.

\- Professeur, est ce que je dois aller chercher Miss Granger à la gare ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Vous lui expliquerez la situation ce soir, après le dîner.

\- Bien.

Il se sentit quelque peu soulagé. Il se leva, salua Dumbledore et sortit.

Severus entreprit d'aller dans son bureau, mais, lorsqu'il passa devant les fenêtres et vit un beau soleil éclatant, il se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il profite une dernière fois de sa tranquillité.

Severus sortit du château et descendit les escaliers. Il marcha jusqu'à l'arbre où il avait l'habitude de se rendre lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

Il s'assit face au lac, le dos contre le tronc, et s'abandonna au paysage, ses cheveux noirs volant dans le vent.

* * *

Hermione Granger balaya la gare de King's Cross du regard. Il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait aucun danger en vue, rien d'anormal. Elle se sentait en sécurité, mais pas grâce aux deux Aurors qui les accompagnaient elle, Harry Potter et la famille Weasley.

Elle s'avança, avec sa valise verte et Pattenrond sous le bras, jusqu'au train. Elle portait déjà sa robe de sorcière et son insigne de préfète. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à affronter cette nouvelle année, entre leurs A.S.P.I.C. et ... Voldemort, l'année se montrerait certainement haute en couleur.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près du train, elle souffla discrètement et longuement, comme pour évacuer son stress, ses problèmes. Elle se murmura à elle même qu'elle allait y arriver. Elle sautilla sur place, tout en étant le plus discrète possible.

C'était de cette façon qu'elle se calmer depuis que son père lui avait dit qu'en faisant ça chaque matin, devant son miroir, elle réussirait à se canaliser. Elle souria puis se retourna et enlaça Mme Weasley.

\- Je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre accueil.

Hermione la gratifia d'un sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue. Molly en fut amusée et commença à rigoler joyeusement, tout en posant un regard bienveillant sur la jeune femme.

\- Ma chérie, tu es la bienvenue à la maison, quand tu veux! Je serais heureuse de te recevoir! Et pas que moi je pense...

Elle rigola, puis elle lui fit un clin d'oeil en désignant Ron avec sa tête. Hermione rougit légèrement. Molly prit Hermione dans ces bras, avec les gestes tendres et aimant d'une maman.

\- Bonne chance pour ta sixième année ma chérie, je penserais à toi.  
\- Merci madame Weasley.

Hermione se détacha doucement de ces bras, puis elle prit ces affaires, son chat et partit vers Harry et Ron qui l'attendaient près du train.

\- Et bien les garçons... c'est une nouvelle année qui commence...!  
\- Oh oui, j'ai tellement hâte de recommencer le Quidditch. J'ai été nommée capitaine!  
\- Félicitations Harry! Ron, tu vas tenter ta chance?

Celui ci ne parlait pas, il se contentait de regarder Hermione. Celle ci, croisant son regard, sentit que ses joues prenaient des couleurs.

\- Eh bien Hermione, je...  
\- Salut! On y va?

Ginny venait d'arriver vers eux, les yeux rouges, après les interminables adieux d'avec sa famille. Harry s'inquièta malgré lui.

\- Tu vas bien? Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu pleures? Tu sais ta famille tu vas ...  
\- Je ne pleure pas à cause des adieux Harry, ils sont parti dès qu'Hermione avait fini de dire au revoir à maman...  
\- Alors, pourquoi tes yeux sont rouges ?

Il s'était doucement rapprochée d'elle, il mit timidement sa main sur son épaule, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était la. Il balada ces doigts jusqu'aux cheveux de Ginny, qui se laissait faire, attendant de voir curieusement ce qu'il allait faire.

\- Euh, c'est... enfin... C'est Dean.

Harry tira sur le cheveux de Ginny inconsciemment.  
\- Harry, aïe! Tu me fais mal.

\- Hein? Ah... pardon.

Il lâcha Ginny, qui monta dans le train. Hermione rigola de la situation, ce qui irrita Harry.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire?  
\- Tu es vraiment mignon lorsqu'elle est la.

Harry se calma et commença à rigoler de bon coeur avec Hermione. Ron semblait fâchée et préféra se taire, il ne voulait pas gâcher le voyage en train. _Harry_ _et_ _Ginny_?Le train émit un long sifflement qui annonçait que le départ n'allait pas tarder.

\- Ron, on doit y aller. Vient!

Hermione le tira par le bras, puis elle monta dans le train.

Ses affaires sous le bras, son chat dans les pattes, ses meilleurs amis derrière elle.

Oui, cette année sera différente, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle même.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Une conversation gênante

Vendredi 1 Septembre

Lorsqu'ils furent rentré dans le train, ils s'imprégnèrent des odeurs habituelles de charbon, de vieux bois et de sucrerie. Ce train était un cocon, un havre de paix douillet où l'on retrouvait ces amies après deux mois de vacances, comme si on ne les avait jamais quitté. Tout le monde aimait le Poudlard Express.

Les quatre amis durent se séparer, Hermione et Ron étaient préfets, c'est pourquoi, ils devaient aller dans le compartiment réservé aux élèves de ce rang. Mais, ils avaient promis à Harry de revenir avec lui, une fois leur travail fini.

Hermione croisa quelques une de ces camarades de chambre, Seamus et quelques élèves de première année qu'elle recadra car il courait en agitant leurs baguettes dans les wagons.

Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans le compartiment. Ron commença à parler avec le préfet de Serdaigle. Quant à Hermione, elle n'avait pas très envie de rester dans le compartiment, à attendre, sans rien faire. Et puis, personne ne semblait apte à parler avec elle. Ils étaient tous en pleine discussion.

Elle s'amusa à compter les personnes présentes, puis, elle remarqua qu'il manquait un préfet dans le compartiment. Hermione fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Draco Malefoy.

 _Quel idiot._

Mais, au fond d'elle, elle n'était pas particulièrement étonnée. Elle préférait même qu'il ne soit pas là. C'était un mauvais préfet, de toute évidence. Il passait son temps à user de son pouvoir sur les plus jeunes élèves.

Hermione commença sérieusement à s'ennuyer, puis, jugeant que personne ne remarquerait son absence, même pas Ron qui parlait vivement de Quidditch, elle sortit du compartiment, laissant ses affaires.

Elle avait envie de se promener dans le couloir, d'observer les autres élèves, de se sentir comme une petite souris.

Elle s'arrêta devant un compartiment où se trouvait des filles qui venaient de Serpentard. Elles étaient bruyantes et riaient fort. On n'entendaient qu'elles dans le wagon.

Et toi, Maryssia, tu trouves que c'est qui le plus beau des professeurs?

\- Et bien je pense que si Firenze avait été un humain, il y aurait bien longtemps que j'aurais mis un filtre d'amour dans son jus de citrouille.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire, apparemment, elles étaient toutes d'accord. La jeune femme trouvait ce genre de conversation tellement puérile et sans intérê reporta son attention sur une baguette qui traînait par terre, un des premières années qu'elle avait réprimandé avait certainement dû la se baissa pour la ramasser mais elle la fit tomber. Hermione grogna.

\- Par Merlin.

Les filles arrêtèrent de rire.

\- Vous avez entendue?

L'une d'elles sortie sa tête du compartiment.

Hermione? Hermione Granger? Eh les filles! C'était Hermione qui nous écoutait.  
\- Quoi? Quoi?

Elles pointèrent toutes leurs têtes hors du compartiment, comme des rats qui sentent l'odeur du fromage. Et pas n'importe quel fromage!

-Écoutez les filles, c'est une erreur, je vous jure que je ne vous écoutais pas.

Elle ramassa la baguette qui était à ses pieds et leur désigna son insigne, comme pour leur rappeler qu'elle avait des devoirs de préfète.

\- Oh arrête un peu! Viens avec nous!

\- Qui? Moi?

\- Oui, toi!

Hermione n'y croyait pas. Ces filles voulaient qu'elle vienne avec elles ? Hermione fit une moue, elle n'en avait pas tellement envie. Elle commença à reculer doucement, comme pour se détacher de la conversation.

\- Désolé, les filles. Je...

\- Mais, allez viens ! Il y a assez de préfets pour s'occuper des autres élèves !

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Je n'ai pas très envie de venir, c'est tout.

Les filles se regardèrent en se souriant machiavéliquement.

\- Oh, tu es timide ! Je vous avez bien dit qu'elle nous écoutait, sinon, pourquoi n'aurait elle pas eu envie de venir parler avec nous ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, désolé...

Elle leur tourna le dos et commença à marcher dans la direction opposée. Quelqu'un lui toucha le bras.

\- Allez, Hermione viens !

Elles lui sourirent gentiment, l'invitant à revoir son jugement. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne connaissait pas spécialement ces filles et leur conversation semblait stupide, mais, celle-ci n'avait strictement rien à faire. Après tout, que risquait elle ? Ces filles voulaient simplement parler avec elle... A quoi bon se résigner, si c'était pour continuer à flâner inutilement dans les wagons ?

Hermione entra donc dans le compartiment et s'assit près d'une fille replète.

Les filles étaient 6 en tout, elles avaient toutes la même coiffure, le même vernis et le même rire. L'une d'elle, Lubica, lui donna du chocolat puis elle lui tendit des vernis

\- Tu préfères lequel?

Lubica lui mettait sous le nez un vernis Bordeaux et un vernis vert Serpentard. Elles portaient toutes du vert. Hermione n'aimait pas du tout le vernis, elle trouvait cela ridicule, d'habitude. Elle déclina l'offre, mais Lubica insista, lui mettant presque le vernis sous le nez. Elle lui fit une gentille moue, et, à contre cœur, celle-ci accepta qu'on lui mette le vernis Bordeaux.

\- Pourquoi tu... Pourquoi vous voulez me mettre du vernis?

\- Pour te montrer que tu es notre nouvelle copine! Bienvenue dans notre club.

\- C'est un club de quoi?

\- Nous sommes toutes meilleures amis. Ça suffit à un faire un club, non?

Hermione qui était en infériorité numérique, préféra se taire et sourit faiblement. Mais pourquoi était elle entrée ? Elle regarda la porte du compartiment. Ça allait être dur de sortir, à présent.

 _Bien fait, ça t'apprendra à vouloir copiner avec des filles qui n'ont rien à voir avec toi._

\- Alors, de quoi on parlez déjà?

Elles se regardèrent en rigolant, les yeux brillants, et la fille replète près d'Hermione cria d'un coup :

\- De nos plus beaux professeurs!

Hermione eut un mouvement de recul. Elle se déplaça doucement vers sa droite, essayant de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et la fille replète. Alors, elles allaient continuer à parler de leurs plus beaux professeurs ? Et puis quoi, encore ? Un professeur !

\- Et pourquoi pas des plus beaux élèves?

Elle essaya de changer de sujet, ne voulant pas imaginer l'un de ces professeurs dans une quelconque situation. C'est une blonde, Silva, qui répondit enthousiasment à Hermione.

\- C'est souvent ce qu'on fait - Draco Malefoy gagne souvent - mais... on avait envie de changer.

Hermione savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû rentrer.

 _Tu n'as qu'à avoir plus de caractère._

 _Oh, ça va toi._

Ces ongles étaient parfaitement jolie, à présent. Il fallait bien qu'elle le reconnaisse. Mais ces filles et leur club bizarre commençait à lui faire peur.

Et toi Hermione, tu penses que c'est qui?

Celle ci parut interloquée.

\- Quoi? Pardon? Je... je ne sais pas je..

 _Maintenant, débrouille toi._

Hermione s'énerva contre elle même. Comment allez – t – elle se sortir de cette situation gênante ?

La fille un peu replète la regardait intensivement, le sourire aux lèvres, attendant avidement sa réponse.

\- On est pourtant sûre que tu as une petite idée au fond de toi...

\- Sinon, tu ne nous aurais pas écouté!

Les filles rigolèrent, en lui faisant des clins d'oeil éloquant.

Hermione avait l'impression d'étouffer dans ce minuscule compartiment, remplis à craquer de 7 filles hystérique, qui puaient le vernis à ongle. Elle se leva soudainement, mais la fille replète lui agrippa subitement le bras. Elle avait tellement de force, et Hermione, ce fragile moineaux, fut contrainte de s'asseoir.

 _Laisse moi le temps de trouver ma baguette, ma chère._

 _Tu ne peux pas utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école._

 _Mais on ne me dira rien dans le Poudlard Express?_

La jeune fille replète lui tirait le bras. Tout les yeux étaient braqués sur elle.

 _Ok. Relax._

\- Lâche moi, s'il te plait.

Hermione parla d'un ton hautain et impérieux. La fille baissa le bras mais garda la main près d'Hermione. Celle-ci soupira.

\- On te demande juste de répondre à la question... ce n'est rien comme question, ça ne te tuera pas...

\- Mais, ce sont nos professeurs !

\- Oh, Hermione. Arrête un peu d'être si... conventionnel...

\- Ce n'est pas correct Silva...

\- On ne fait de proposition à personne et on ne drague personne. On commente juste leur physique, si on le trouve plaisant.

Hermione ne trouva rien à dire à cela et elle se résigna.

 _Tu veux un beau professeur ? Je vais t'en donner un._

 _Après, je pars. Qu'elles soient contentes ou pas._

 _Bon, calme toi Hermione. C'est vrai après tout, entre Firenze - c'est un centaure -, Hagrid - c'est quand même un demi géant -, Flitwick - trop petit, pas assez viril -, Binns - un fantôme, non merci -... je... Aucun n'est beau ou potentiel beau... ah! Le professeur Rogue... il est... il est plutôt beau si l'on oublie son horrible caractère et si l'on regarde de plus près... il est grand, mince et musclé, il a de longs cheveux noirs qui lui donnent un air incroyablement... sexy..._

Le cœur d'Hermione commença à s'emballer, elle avait de plus en plus chaud et son cœur lui martelé la poitrine. Le professeur Rogue ne pouvait pas lui faire cet effet là, c'était surtout son professeur. Elle essaya de se calmait intérieurement, essayant de contrôler les battements de son cœur pour que personne ne les entende, puis elle répondit en souriant aux filles.

\- Bien qu'il ne soit pas mon professeur, je trouve Firenze très beau.

Les filles rigolèrent en cœur. Il fallait mieux être de leur avis.

\- On est toute d'accord alors !

 _C'est bon, Hermione, maintenant._

\- Les filles, je vais devoir y aller.

\- Oh, mais pourquoi ?

Leurs voix de crécelles l'énervaient au plus haut point. Elle toucha la baguette de l'élève de première année qu'elle avait dans sa main et la sortie.

\- Le jeune élève qui a perdu ça doit être inquiet. Je ne peux plus perdre mon temps inutilement.

Aucune des filles ne répondit. Hermione ouvra la porte du compartiment et sortit. Avant qu'elle ne la referme, la fille replète cria de son horrible voix.

\- Et après, tu vas aller voir ton ami, le fameux Harry Potter?

\- Euh... Oui, Oui, c'est ça.

Les filles explosèrent de rire. Elles crièrent toutes en cœur la même phrase.

\- Dis lui qu'on l'embrasse!

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle claqua la porte du compartiment et partit en direction de celui des préfets.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : L'arrivée à Poudlard

Vendredi 1 septembre

Hermione, pensive, marchait lentement en direction du compartiment des préfets.

\- Hermione? C'est toi? Je te cherchais partout tu étais où?

Celle-ci leva la tête et croisa le regard interrogatif de Ron.

\- Oh je... je me promenais et j'ai trouvée une baguette.

Elle sortit la baguette qui était sous sa robe et la montra à Ron. Il hocha la tête mais ne détourna pas son regard de la main d'Hermione.

\- Très jolie ton vernis. Je ne savais pas que tu en mettais.

Elle rigola nerveusement. Il ne devait rien soupçonner.

\- Ha ha, mais comme toute les filles! Tu en doutais?

Hermione maîtrisait parfaitement le retournement de situation, surtout avec Ron. Celui ci parut gênée et affolée.

\- Non, non, je n'ai pas voulu dire ça...

\- Ça va.

Elle coupa la discussion sèchement, comme une reine, puis elle entra dans le compartiment des préfets pour récupérer sa valise verte et son chat. Ron était tout rouge, il faisait tourner sa baguette dans ses doigts, l'air nerveux. Ils marchèrent en silence.

Ils passèrent près du compartiment des Serpentard où ils virent Malefoy rigolait avec d'autres de ces amis. Hermione se doutait bien qu'il était ici. Ron s'arrêta devant et siffla de colère en serrant les points. Malefoy le vit et lui fit un geste grossier de la main. Hermione le tira par le bras en levant les yeux au ciel et l'invita à continuer à marcher.

Le ventre de Ron gargouilla si fort, que certains élèves qui passaient par la également s'arrêtèrent en riant. Hermione aussi lui sourit gentiment. Ils s'arrêteront un peu plus loin près d'un compartiment d'où n'émanait que le rire fort et franc de Luna, reconnaissable entre mille.

Ils entrèrent dans le compartiment et Ron se laissa tomber près de Harry en se massant le ventre.

\- J'aimerais bien que le chariot du déjeuner se dépêche d'arriver, je meurs de faim...

Il se releva et rejeta sa tête en arrière, se frotta les yeux puis il secoua vivement sa tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Ron abaissa sa tête et jeta un regard en biais à Hermione. Puis il détourna son attention sur ces deux autres amis.

\- Salut Neville, salut Luna.

Puis il se tourna vers Harry qui se rongeait les ongles.

\- Tu penses à ce qui s'est passée tout à l'heure avec Ginny?

Harry hocha négativement la tête. Ron baissa la voix, il savait à quoi son ami pensait. Depuis qu'ils avaient vue Malefoy entrer chez "Barjow et Beurk", celui-ci avait en tête que Malefoy était devenu un mangemort.

\- Tu sais, Malefoy, il ne remplit pas ses obligations de préfets, il reste assis dans son compartiment avec les autres Serpentard. On l'a vue en passant avec Hermione... Elle m'a retenue de ne pas... de ne pas aller lui dire le fond de mes pensées...

\- Comment a-t-il réagit quand il vous a vus?

\- Comme d'habitude, indifférent.

Il imita le geste grossier de la main que Malefoy leur avait adressé.

\- Je trouve ça étonnant qu'il n'essaye pas de brutaliser quelques élèves de première année, pour changer...

\- Oui, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend. Écoutez, je...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car une jeune fille entra dans leur compartiment, hors d'haleine.

\- Je dois apporter ça à Neville Londubat et à Harry P...Potter.

Elle donna respectivement à chacun un parchemin attachés à des rubans violets.

Tandis qu'ils le lurent, Hermione regardait par la fenêtre, l'air pensive. L'évocation de son professeur des Potions, avait, au bout du compte, était inutile.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi pas elle avait dit qu'il était le plus beau. Ces cheveux était gras, son teint était cireux et il avait une mine à faire pâlir un mort. C'était le peu de choix possible qui l'avait contrainte à le choisir lui. Mais à présent qu'elle y repensait sans être dans le feux de l'action, son cœur ne martelait plus sa poitrine. Il était aussi calme et pensif qu'elle.

Quelqu'un posa ces doigts sur son bras, elle détourna les yeux de la fenêtre et regarda la personne qui l'avait tirée de sa rêverie. C'était Ron. Il avait l'air accablé. Elle remarqua également qu'Harry, Neville et Luna étaient partis.

\- Hermione, je suis désolé de t'avoir parlée sur ce ton...

\- Ne t'excuse pas Ron, c'est oublié.

Elle lui sourit gentiment et il en profita pour glisser ces doigts dans les siens.

Ils se donnaient à présent la main. La main de Ron était chaude, douce. Avec son pouce, il exerçait une pression sur la main d'Hermione, qui regardait les yeux de Ron, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione, au début, se laissa faire. Ils se donnaient toujours la main. Les baisers de Ron étaient timide, Hermione le trouvait adorable.

Depuis, quelques temps elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui. A présent, elle comprit qu'ils étaient réciproque.

Hermione lui rendait ses baisers, elle aimait que ces longs cheveux noirs se baladent sur sa nuque, ils étaient un peu graisseux mais avait quelque chose d'unique, une odeur si spéciale et... Mais Ron n'avait pas les cheveux noirs... Elle s'écarta légèrement et essaya de voir le visage de la personne qu'elle embrassait.

Son professeur des potions était la, sur elle, le regard perçant. Il leva son sourcil comme lui seul savait le faire. Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser mais Hermione plaqua ces mains sur la bouche de son professeur.

\- AAAH ! Reculez, reculez ! Arrêtez !

Il parut étonné mais il recula et s'assit face à elle.

\- Hermione, je ne comprends pas on ...

\- On ne faisait rien ! Rien ! Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, partez...

Hermione détourna la tête, fuyant le regard et la conversation. Elle plaqua ses bras contre sa poitrine.

\- Mais depuis quand tu me vouvoies? Et pourquoi tu m'appelles monsieur?

Rogue commença à la secouer, elle ne comprit pas sur le moment. Elle ferma les yeux pour se calmer et réfléchir à la situation. Puis, quand elle les rouvrit, Rogue avait disparu et Ron se tenait en face d'elle.

\- Ron?

Il parut irrité comme si elle avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Il alla s'asseoir en face d'elle, lui montrant qu'il refusait de lui parler.

\- Où est le...

Elle marqua une pause. Son cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse à la situation et son cœur avait recommencé à faire des bonds dans sa poitrine. Des bonds de joie ? Peur ?

\- Toi et moi, on s'embrassait... ?

Ron sembla exploser, il serra les points, souffla de colère. Ces oreilles étaient rouge. Hermione se sentit mal, affreusement mal.

 _C'est la faute de ces filles, c'est elles qui m'ont mit ça dans la tête._

 _Pauvre, Ron..._

\- Je suis désolé Ron, j'ai eu un... un blocage... enfin...

\- Mais avec qui Hermione? QUI?

\- C'est sans importance, Ron. C'est inutile. C'est mon esprit qui m'a joué un tour. Un sale tour. Je suis désolé.

\- Un sale tour... tu te moques de moi, maintenant ? Hermione je ne comprends pas...

Hermione essaya de rire le plus naturellement possible, en essayant de cacher sa gêne.

\- C'est une blague. Je voulais te faire une blague.

Ron la foudroya du regard.

\- Et tu trouves ça drôle comme blague ?

\- Et bien... non. Tu as raison. J'ai été stupide.

Elle baissa la tête, évitant son regard.

 _Il doit croire à mon mensonge._

Ron se leva et vint se rasseoir près d'Hermione.

\- On pourrait rependre là où on en était ?

\- Non, Ron. Je crois... Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, Hermione tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus parler, et, heureusement pour elle, le chariot du déjeuner arriva au moment propice.

Hermione ne voulait pas embrasser Ron une seconde fois, elle avait peur que le professeur Rogue réapparaisse.

Elle respira profondément et chassa de son esprit le visage de Rogue. Elle repensa à tout ce qu'il leur avait fait durant ces dernières années, ce qui chassa toutes pensées.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du Poudlard Express, Ron et Hermione ne se parlèrent pas. Celle-ci était gênée. Elle chercha simplement Harry des yeux, tout en traînant Pattenrond.

Hermione maudissait les filles de Serpentard de lui avoir mit tout ça dans la tête.

Mais ce n'avait été qu'une pulsion, une pensée, elle croyait qu'elle le trouvait beau, mais il est son professeur, et Hermione Granger ne s'intéressera pas à un de ses professeurs. Et surtout pas à _ce_ professeur.

Non, elle, elle... appréciait Ron. Ce gentil Ron qui l'avait embrassé et qu'elle avait repoussée. Elle tenta un regard en biais pour voir s'il l'a regardé mais Ron semblait plonger dans ces pensées.

Ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle et ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre.

Hermione le regarda timidement et voulu mettre un terme à ce silence.

\- Ron?

Il leva la tête et la dévisagea. Hermione souffla doucement et posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Quoi?

\- Ça va?

\- Oui.

Il était devenue froid et distant. Tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas.

 _Oh, et puis tant pis pour lui, s'il ne veut pas comprendre._

Hermione se servit en saucisse et purée de pomme de terre, puis, elle commença à dévorer gracieusement son assiette.

\- Harry, tu...

Elle chercha du regard son meilleur ami qui n'était toujours pas la. Elle commença à paniquer et se leva.

\- Ron!

\- Quoi?!

Il avait un air féroce et semblait près à se lever pour lui mettre une gifle.

\- Où est Harry?  
\- Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi? C'est bien ce...

Il s'arrêta et fixa son regard derrière Hermione. Hermione sentit que quelqu'un posait une main sur son épaule, une main douce et chaude.

\- Miss Granger, asseyez vous, s'il vous plaît.

Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec son professeur des potions. Elle plongea ses yeux noisettes dans ces yeux noirs. Il ne détourna pas son regard dans un premier temps, puis il pressa légèrement et doucement son épaule.

Hermione s'assit et vit qu'Harry était avec Rogue. Il s'assit également et se servit dans un plat, silencieusement.

Rogue avançait maintenant vers la table des professeur. Hermione le regarda du coin de l'œil.

Il alla d'abord chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Dumbledore puis il alla s'asseoir.

Lorsqu'il s'assit, il regarda dans la direction d'Hermione. Leur regard se croisèrent quelques minutes, puis Hermione détourna la tête, le teint cramoisie.

\- Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça?  
\- Hein? Mais je rougis pas !

Ron avait repris du poil de la bête, et semblait prêt à jeter son venin.

Hermione était toute rouge et le fait que Ron l'expose comme ça la mit mal à l'aise. Il commençait presque à crier et tout le monde autour d'eux tourner la tête ou arrêter de parler pour entendre l'imminente dispute. Même Harry.

\- Si tu rougis! Pourquoi ?

\- Mais, Ron, arrête!

\- Weasley?

Tout le monde tourna la tête. Le professeur Rogue se trouvait derrière Hermione. Il levait le sourcil comme lui seul savait le faire et dévisageait Ron du regard. Celui-ci se tut.

\- Weasley, le professeur McGonagall doit vous parler, vous être prié de la retrouver dans son bureau après votre repas. Potter, le professeur Dumbledore souhaite également vous parler. Quant à vous, Miss Granger, si vous avez terminé, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

\- Professeur, je...  
\- Avez vous fini?

Elle regarda le maigre bout de saucisse qu'il restait dans son assiette. Elle l'enfourna rapidement dans sa bouche, puis elle se leva pour faire face à son professeur.

Severus se tourna, puis marcha d'un pas vif en direction de la porte de la Grande Salle, laissant traîner sa longue cape derrière lui qui s'agitait dans un mouvement régulier.

Hermione se leva et le suivit, complètement dubitative.

 _Que pouvait bien lui dire de le professeur Rogue de si important ?_

* * *

Bonjour :) J'espère que l'histoire vous plait :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner vos avis, vos remarques ou vos critiques. Merci à vous :) Biz :)


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : Vivre avec le professeur Rogue ?

Vendredi 1 septembre

Hermione suivait docilement son professeur, qui lui, effectuait des mouvement réguliers de par les ondulations de sa cape noire. Hermione était électrisée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi celui-ci souhaitait la voir, mais une chose était sure, ce n'était pas quelque chose de positif.

Il avança de plus en plus vite, prenant la direction. Hermione dû courir pour le rattraper et arriver à sa hauteur. Il marchait silencieusement et ne daignait même pas la regarder.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux cachots, Severus ouvrit une grande porte à la volée, puis il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et s'assit derrière un bureau. Hermione était restée à l'embrasure de la porte, craintive.

\- Entrez Miss Granger, je vous pris.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de parler chaleureusement, mais il savait pertinemment que ses paroles sonneraient creuses et froides à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Hermione s'approcha à pas feutrés du bureau de son professeur. Celui-ci lui désigna du doigt un fauteuil rouge dans lequel elle s'affala. Elle essaya de s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil, comme s'il pouvait la protéger de ce que Rogue allait lui faire ou dire. Elle était dans son bureau, le pire était à craindre.

Severus soupira, puis parla d'une traite, de sa voix calme et posé. Il devait à tout prix se débarrasser de cette pression.

\- Miss Granger, suite aux événements désastreux qui ont eu lieu au Ministère de la Magie, comme vous le savez, lorsque vous et vos petits copains avaient voulus jouer les grands et êtes allé sauver quelqu'un, sur les bons dire de Potter. Il en est ressorti que le professeur Dumbledore a eu la bonne idée de placer chacun de vous dans les appartements d'un des professeurs. C'est pourquoi, vous vivrez avec moi.

Hermione acquiesça difficilement, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Était-ce un choc ? De la peur ?

 _Je vais vivre avec le professeur Rogue ?_

L'information, aussi importante qu'elle était, avait été débité. Hermione regarda effarement son professeur, qui lui, la regardait fixement, attendant clairement une réponse.

Elle espérait vivement que celui-ci n'utilise pas ces pouvoirs de légilimens sur elle. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il lise dans son esprit ce à quoi elle avait malencontreusement pensé lorsqu'elle était dans le train. Il allait s'imaginer des choses que même elle ne souhaitait pas imaginer.

Cependant, du fait qu'il la regarde, la jeune femme fut gêné. Hermione remarqua soudainement le regard de son professeur : noir, toujours noir. Sans expression. C'était difficile d'y déceler un sentiment. Il avait certainement dû sortir de ses gonds en apprenant qu'il allait vivre avec elle.

Elle sentait bien qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être elle – et c'était réciproque – il ne lui avait pas exposé gentiment la situation, ni parlé calmement.

 _Hermione, tu parles du professeur Rogue. A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Une jolie lettre ?_

Le professeur Rogue regardait toujours fixement Hermione, il se racla subitement la gorge. Celle-ci se sentit rougir de honte. Que devait elle lui dire ?

Hermione n'arriva qu'à balbutier un « merci ».

Le professeur Rogue eu un rictus qu'Hermione ne manqua pas de remarquer, connaissant le caractère haineux de son professeur, elle savait que celui-ci l'avait explicitement fait pour la mettre mal à l'aise. Hermione soupira discrètement. Cette cohabitation allait être génial.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et sortit silencieusement sa baguette de sa poche. Il n'accorda pas un regard à Hermione et se dirigea vers une vieille tapisserie qu'Hermione trouva miteuse.

\- Wingardium leviosa.

La tapisserie se souleva et laissa découvrir une porte en bois. Severus y entra, puis, il intima Hermione à entrer.

* * *

\- Miss Granger, suite aux événements désastreux qui ont eu lieu au Ministère de la Magie, comme vous le savez, lorsque vous et vos petits copains avaient voulus jouer les grands et êtes allé sauver quelqu'un, sur les bons dire de Potter. Il en est ressorti que le professeur Dumbledore a eu la bonne idée de placer chacun de vous dans les appartements d'un des professeurs. C'est pourquoi, vous vivrez avec moi.

Severus avait remarqué que la jeune fille n'avait pas de suite répondu. Il avait fait exprès de débiter tout cela de la sorte, il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder dessus. Il voulait qu'elle sache, qu'elle prenne place dans son appartement et qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

La jeune fille ne répondait pas, elle devait certainement être déstabilisé. Après tout, qui ne le serait pas ? Apprendre que du jour au lendemain vous allez partager les appartements d'un homme aussi haineux et asociale que lui devait être un choc. Il savait très bien comment ses élèves le voyaient. Combien de fois avait il trouvé un joli mot écrit pour lui sur l'une des tables de sa salle de classe ? Il s'était, par la suite, fait une _joie_ de punir les petits plaisantins.

Hermione était la meilleure amie de Potter, elle devait certainement le détestait autant qu'il les détestait tout les trois. Néanmoins, c'était celle qu'il détestait le moins. Elle avait beau être une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout – il détestait ça par dessus tout – qui ne cessait de se vanter et de jouer de son charme auprès des autres professeurs pour avoir des avantages. Elle n'en restait pas moins une fille très intelligente qui avait la tête sur les épaules. Au fond de lui, il ne pouvait qu'admirer son intelligence.

Elle faisait partie des rares élèves, non, elle était la seule élève qui avait un rare potentiel selon lui. Hermione était également très douée en potion, elle était sûrement la seule élève qui ne reculait pas de dégoût ou de peur lorsqu'il s'approchait de son chaudron. Ces potions étaient toujours parfaite. Il ne lui avait jamais donné de points, c'était tout de même une Gryffondor. Elle avait beau être intelligente, il ne voulait pas récompenser les autres simples d'esprit de cette maison qui ne méritaient rien et ne faisaient pas la moitié de ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Merci.

Severus eu un rictus. Pourquoi le remerciait elle ? Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de s'occuper d'elle et jouer les nounous, c'était Dumbledore qui les avait contraint à changer leur mode de vie.

Il se leva, impatiement et se dirigea vers sa tapisserie.

\- Wingardium leviosa.

Il entra en premier et fit signe à Hermione de le suivre. Elle n'hésita pas, puis elle entra docilement.

Severus fut tout de même fier de l'allure qu'avait son salon. Il jeta un regard en biais à Hermione pour voir sa réaction. Elle jeta un simple regard au salon, elle ne semblait pas émerveiller. Severus se renfrogna.

 _C'est une Gryffondor, elle ne peut pas apprécier les choses belles et simples, ils ont toujours besoins de plus. Toujours plus._

Severus se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione et ouvrit la porte, cependant, il n'y entra pas.

\- C'est votre nouvelle chambre.

Hermione y entra, curieuse. Severus la laissa et alla s'asseoir sur l'un son canapé. Sur la table qui se trouvait en face de lui, il y avait un vase de fleur qui semblait le narguer.

 _J'ai même mis des fleurs pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise._

Severus soupira. Il avait échoué. On lui avait demandé de prendre soin d'Hermione et faire en sorte qu'elle est un bel appartement qu'elle trouverait chaleureux. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle vive ici, mais ce n'était pas non plus un chien. Mais, savoir qu'elle n'avait pas été époustouflé blessa son ego.

 _A quoi t'attendais-tu Severus ? Tu n'as jamais décoré ton appartement, même pas pour toi. Tu n'allais pas rendre cet endroit exceptionnel avec quelques coups de baguettes._

Hermione sortit de sa chambre, l'air ravie. Severus ne la regarda même pas.

\- Professeur, ma chambre est magnifique.

Severus tourna son visage vers Hermione, lui accordant de l'attention, et planta son regard dans le sien. _Elle_ _a dit magnifique_ _?_

Hermione souriait à pleines dents et son regard pétillait. Severus se renfrogna de nouveau. _Elle en rajoute trop pour une simple chambre._

\- C'est vous qui l'avez décoré ?

Severus eu un mouvement de recul. Hermione lui souriait toujours. Elle était debout, le regardant. Devait il lui dire que c'était lui ? _Non._ Il allait passé pour quelqu'un de paradoxale. Il lui avait fait passer tout les messages possibles pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne voulait pas de lui, il n'allait pas avouer, de surcroît, que c'était lui avait rendue sa chambre chaleureuse et vivable.

\- Non. Ce sont les elfes de maison.

Hermione arrêta de sourire. Severus cru que c'était parce qu'elle venait de comprendre que ce n'était pas lui, mais, il se souvint que celle-ci défendait une cause... la S.A.L.E si son souvenir était bon.

Un silence pesant et gênant s'instaura entre eux. Severus se leva d'un bond du canapé et alla dans sa chambre. Hermione le regarda rentrer dans cette pièce et ne sembla pas, pendant quelques instants, comprendre ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait elle partir aussi de son côté ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre une décision, Severus sortit de sa chambre avec des parchemins dans les mains. La jeune fille le regarda curieusement, ne voyant pas où il devait en venir. Avait il besoin d'elle ? Il allait sûrement travailler.

Celle-ci commença à reculer mais Severus lui lança un regard glacial et elle comprit qu'elle devait s'arrêter.

\- Je devrais venir vous chercher à la fin de chacun de vos cours, bien sur, je ne suis pas à votre disposition et ne suis pas votre petit toutou qui doit vous suivre partout. C'est pourquoi je vous demanderai d'écrire sur ces parchemins la liste des lieux où vous êtes le plus susceptible d'être, ainsi que les personnes avec qui vous restez le plus souvent.

Severus tendit les parchemins à Hermione qui s'assit par terre et commença à écrire sur la petite table. Il tourna la tête et fit semblant d'avoir autres choses à faire.

Lorsqu'Hermione vit son professeur tourner la tête, elle huma discrètement le parchemin. Elle aimait énormément cette odeur, comme les vieux livres. Elle ne voulait pas que son professeur la voit le faire, elle avait si honte et se sentait bizarre lorsqu'elle faisait ses habitudes. Personne ne la comprenait vraiment, de toute manière.

Hermione était en train de rédiger ces deux listes, patiemment et studieusement. Elle énuméra les noms de Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Hagrid... Elle ne savait pas qui écrire d'autres... Jugeant qu'ils étaient les plus importants, elle ne chercha pas plus.

 _Alors... les endroits où je suis susceptible d'être_... la bibliothèque, _évidement_ , le Saul près du lac, la cabane d'Hagrid... aucun autre endroit ne lui paraissait spontanée, mais, trouvant sa liste maigre, elle rajouta les toilettes des filles de Mimi Geignarde...

Elle ne voulait pas non plus que son professeur la trouve ennuyeuse, en surcroît d'être bizarre.

\- Professeur ?

Il tourna immédiatement la tête vers elle, après avoir fait rapidement semblant de relire ses phrases, elle lui rendit le parchemin – elle avait écrit ses deux listes sur un seul parchemin, pas de gaspillage.

Severus le prit dans sa main et les lut, esquissa un sourire - un beau sourire. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez à présent.

Il se retourna et rentra dans sa chambre. Hermione souriait. Elle commença à se diriger vers sa chambre et y entra.

* * *

Hermione s'affala sur son lit et soupira longuement.

Elle avait bien eu raison, à King's Cross, lorsqu'elle avait sentit au plus profond d'elle même que quelque chose allait changer. Elle avait confiance en son instinct.

Hermione se leva de son lit, voulant prendre une douche. Elle avait mal au dos et était fatigué.

\- Miaou.

Hermione sursauta et se retourna vivement. Pattenrond était sous le lit à baldaquin. Elle l'intima à se montrer et celui-ci pointa le bout de son nez, renifla la main que lui tendait Hermione. Il reconnut instantanément son odeur et se précipita dans ses bras en ronronnant.

\- Tu es si mignon, Pattenrond.

Elle rigola niaisement tout en le caressant. Si Pattenrond était là, ses affaires devaient l'être également.

La jeune femme lâcha son chat qui ronronnait toujours et se dirigea vers la grande armoire qu'il y avait dans sa chambre. Elle l'ouvrit en grand et découvrit tout ses vêtements, parfaitement pliés et rangés.

Hermione prit son pyjama, des sous-vêtements et se dirigea vers une autre porte, qui, elle le devina, devait être l'entrée de la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle se rendit compte que son professeur l'avait également ouvert de son coté. Ils se regardèrent fixement, gêné, pendant quelques secondes, puis Hermione détourna les yeux.

\- Il n'y a qu'une salle de bain et deux portes. Je suppose que vous connaissez le sort "Collaporta" ?

Hermione hocha positivement la tête. "Collaporta" est un sort qui permet de verrouiller une porte, comme en utilisant de la glue.

\- Et bien, lorsque vous serez dans la salle de bain, vous n'aurez qu'à utiliser ce sort contre ma porte. Je ferais de même sur votre porte. Et lorsque vous aurez terminé, vous n'aurez qu'à utiliser "Finite Incantatem".

\- D'accord, professeur.

Severus sortit de la salle de bain et claqua sa porte. Hermione retourna dans sa chambre prendre sa baguette puis elle entra dans la salle de bain.

Elle pointa la porte de son professeur avec sa baguette et murmura "Collaporta". Il y eu un léger bruit de succion.

Elle se déshabilla et se glissa sous le douche, l'eau chaude coula sur son corps. Elle se sentit beaucoup mieux, plus décontracté. Elle termina sa douche et se rhabilla.

\- Finite Incantatem.

Malgré la porte, elle entendit son professeur soupirer. Elle sortit rapidement de la salle de bain.

 _Cette cohabitation promettait beaucoup..._

* * *

Coucou :) J'espère que l'histoire vous plait :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis/remarque/critique. Je vous remercie d'avance. ^^


	8. Chapitre 8

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir écrit depuis un petit moment... pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre sera plus long que les autres. :D Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous trouvez que l'histoire met un peu de temps à se mettre en place, ça arrive, ça arrive, patience. ;)

Pour répondre à la question d'Elena, je compte poster un chapitre par jour. :) (si le temps est de mon coté, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais forcer les choses)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ou vos remarques, ça me ferait plaisir. :)

J'espère que l'histoire vous plait. Bonne lecture et merci à vous ! Bisous - ChocolateSnape

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Un samedi plutôt tranquille

Samedi 2 septembre

Hermione s'éveilla tranquillement grâce au piaillement mélodieux que faisaient les oiseaux à sa fenêtre. Elle s'étira longuement après s'être vigoureusement frottée les yeux. Elle se leva et fit méticuleusement son lit.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand, laissant entrer la lumière réchauffante et vive du Soleil, qui engloba la pièce.

Elle s'appuya contre le rebord de sa fenêtre et observa la merveilleuse vue qui s'offrait à elle, en effet, l'appartement de Severus donnait une vue magnifique sur le lac de Poudlard. Le Soleil était encore près du lac, Hermione en déduisit qu'il devait être approximativement 8h du matin.

Elle soupira puis se détacha de la fenêtre. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire et prit une de ses habituelles robes noires. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La porte n'était pas fermée, Rogue n'était donc pas dedans.

Elle entra dans la petite pièce, posa ses affaires sur le rebord de levier, puis lança le sortilège de « Collaporta ». Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, maintenant, elle habitait avec Rogue. Ce ne serait plus le même quotidien ni la même vie. Elle savait d'avance qu'il serait distant et se contenterait du minimum avec elle. Bien que cette façon de faire ne lui plaisait pas, Hermione ne voyait pas d'autres solutions que de faire la même chose. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune envie de tisser des liens avec un homme comme lui.

En troisième année, il l'avait ridiculisé devant toute la classe. Elle se souviendrait à jamais de ce qu'il lui avait dit.

 _C'est la seconde fois que vous parlez sans y être invitée, Miss Granger. Êtes-vous incapable de vous dominer ou êtes-vous fière d'être une insupportable Je-Sais-Tout ?_

Elle fronça machinalement ses sourcils au souvenir de ces paroles. Elle ne se considérait pas comme une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, elle c'était juste acharnée à travailler et travailler encore et encore pour trouver sa place dans le monde des sorciers. Ce monde qui était à présent le sien. Les paroles de Rogue ou les insultes de Malefoy vis à vis de son sang, la faisait souvent pleurer. Elle pleurait simplement en silence, c'est pour cela que personne ne s'était jamais douté de son mal être.

Elle soupira longuement pour évacuer ses sentiments. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, pas avec Rogue dans la pièce d'à coté. Il en profiterait pour la traiter de faible, tout en ayant cet horrible rictus qui lui était propre.

Elle se déshabilla lentement et se glissa sous la douche, laissant couler l'eau chaude sur sa peau. L'eau aplatissait ses longs cheveux bouclés et indomptables, c'était donc plus facile de les démêler.

Elle sortit puis s'essuya vivement et s'habilla. Elle prit une brosse à cheveux qu'elle avait acheté dans un marché moldu à Londres, puis elle les passa dans ses cheveux. Au bout de cinq minutes, ses cheveux étaient parfaits. Ils retombaient délicatement sur sa poitrine et longeaient ses épaules.

Elle se dévisagea dans le miroir. Hermione se trouvait généralement mignonne, elle n'accordait pas spécialement d'importance à son apparence physique. Elle préférait être naturelle. Ce n'était pas comme Pansy ou Lavande qui passait leurs soirées à chercher des sorts dans les livres de la bibliothèque pour trouver un sort qui leur permettrait de se maquiller plus vite. Elle se souvint qu'un jour, pour se moquer d'elles gentiment, Angelina Johnson leur avait dit qu'elle connaissait le sort parfait pour se maquiller : Furunculus. Tout les élèves de Gryffondor se trouvaient dans la salle commune à ce moment là, et Lavande utilisa le sort sur Pansy pour le tester. Celle-ci s'était retrouvée avec une bonne quantité de furoncles sur le visage. Elle hurla un bon moment, alors que tout le monde rigolait, jusqu'à ce qu'Angelina utilise un « Finite » et que son visage redevienne normal. Les filles ne lui avaient plus parlés avant un certain temps.

Hermione rigola à l'évocation de ce souvenir. La chaleur de la salle commune de Gryffondor lui manquerait. Ses amies, également.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et prit soin de bien murmurer « Finite Incantatem » pour que le professeur Rogue puisse y entrer. Elle rangea son pyjama et sortit silencieusement de sa chambre.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, Hermione constata qu'il n'y avait personne dans le salon, pas même un petit mot. Elle poussa un soupire de soulagement. Le professeur des potions était certainement partit tôt ce matin. Après tout, pourquoi l'aurait il attendu ?

 _Tu vis avec lui parce qu'il doit te protéger._

 _Comme s'il allait correctement remplir sa mission._

Pattenrond vint près d'Hermione et commença à lui quémander des caresses. La jeune fille lui en fit quelques une, puis, elle sortit de l'appartement en prenant sa baguette.

Hermione rabattit la tapisserie sur la porte, comme si de rien n'était, puis elle sortit du bureau de Rogue, sans même un regard pour ces affaires.

Elle remonta le long des couloirs, marcha quelques minutes, puis arriva assez rapidement vers la Grande Salle. Il y avait beaucoup d'élèves devant celle-ci.

 _La vie reprend son cour._

La jeune femme ne croisa aucun de ses amies. Elle entra alors dans la Grande Salle et vit Ron et Harry qui discutaient tranquillement. En les voyant, elle sentit son cœur se gonfler. Hermione s'approcha doucement d'eux.

\- Coucou.

\- Hermione !

Ils avaient criés son prénom en cœur. Harry se leva et la prit dans ses bras, celle-ci répondit à son étreinte. Il se dégagea de ses bras et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Comment ça se passe avec Rogue ?

Hermione, qui fut prise de court, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle leva simplement les yeux au ciel et s'assit près de lui, tandis que Ron la dévisageait gravement et silencieusement, attendant une réponse.

Avant de répondre à Harry, elle se servit en porridge et en lard. Son assiette enfin prête, elle se tourna vers Harry.

\- Ça se passe comme je pensais que ça se passerai, Harry.

\- C'est à dire?

Il faisait nerveusement pianoter ses doigts sur la table, ce qui agaça Hermione.

\- Harry, ça va. On ne parle pas, c'est tout. Et c'est sûrement mieux ainsi. Je ne tiens pas non plus à tisser des liens avec lui.

\- Bonjour, Miss Granger.

Hermione se retourna vivement et vit Rogue qui se tenait derrière elle, un rictus au coin des lèvres. Elle n'avait pas senti sa présence et s'en voulut à elle même d'avoir parler de lui ainsi.

\- Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps pour aller pleurnicher dans les bras de Potter. Je suis très certainement un monstre de vous avoir accueilli chez moi, alors que je n'étais pas obligé, pour vous protéger.

Hermione baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle sentait que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle sentit Harry remuer de colère près d'elle. Les deux hommes se détestaient.

La jeune fille tourna son visage vers lui et lui lança un regard qui, avec toute la volonté qu'elle voulait, lui ferait comprendre qu'il ne devait rien faire. Ron, quant à lui, ne remuait pas et semblait calme face à la situation.

Harry, qui dévisageait toujours Rogue des yeux, sentit le regard de quelqu'un sur lui. Il tourna les yeux à contre cœur et sourit à Hermione.

Rogue était toujours là. Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, et celui-ci ne sembla pas éprouver la moindre compassion en voyant les yeux mouillés de son élève.

Il eu simplement un rictus déplaisant et s'éloigna du Trio d'Or pour aller s'attabler à la table des professeurs. Il ne jeta même pas un regard en coin à Hermione, qui elle, le regardait.

Hermione se tourna vers son assiette et commença à manger, silencieusement.

* * *

Severus n'avait plus faim. Il était allé s'asseoir à la table des professeurs, c'était servi une assiette porridge et remuait à présent sa fourchette dans son assiette, n'osant pas y toucher.

La voix de James résonnait dans sa tête.

 _Tu as beau essayer d'être gentil et tenter d'enfouir ton horrible personnalité au fond de toi, personne n'a de reconnaissance pour toi ?_

 _Personne ne te dira jamais « merci »._

 _Cette gamine te déteste. Tout le monde te déteste. Tu n'as personne. Tu es personne. Tu n'es rien._

 _Alors, qui voudrait tisser des liens avec toi, Servilus ?_

 _Même Lily, la seule personne qui a été assez bonne pour te laisser une chance, c'est rendu compte à quel point tu étais un être épouvantable._

Severus entendit James rire. C'en fut trop pour lui. Il se leva brusquement et sortit de la Grande Salle, cherchant un moyen d'échapper à tout cela.

Cette voix le hantait. Tout les jours elle le persécutait, elle lui rappelait à quel point il n'était rien.

James lui avait fait vivre un calvaire. Il le ridiculisait dès qu'il le pouvait. Il lui avait volé Lily.

 _Lily..._

Il se mordit intérieurement la lèvre, puis sortit du château et se dirigea vers le lac. Il se posa sous le Saul, se jeta un sort de Désillusion, puis, laissa couler les quelques larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux depuis quelques années, déjà.

* * *

\- Et toi, Ron ? Comment ça se passe avec madame McGonagall ?

Hermione venait de terminer son assiette. Elle le regardait avec un grand sourire. Celui-ci soupira et se gratta l'arrière du crâne, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et bien, elle est très maniaque ! Je ne peux pas faire comme je veux... Et puis, elle est très observatrice, je dois faire attention à tout ce que je fais. Mais, à part ça, elle est très gentille...

\- Et l'appartement, il est comment ?

\- Il est super grand ! Le salon est très bien décoré et très chaleureux, il y a deux salles de bains, une mini cuisine... ma chambre est gigantesque ! J'ai pu la faire à mon image, du coup, il y a des images de Quidditch de partout... Mais, heureusement, elle ne dit rien.

Ron rigola de bon cœur. Hermione se tourna alors avec Harry, qui lui, était plongé dans ses pensées.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- Oh, rien.

Elle savait très bien qu'il repensait à ce qui venait de se passer avec Rogue. Mais même elle n'y pensait plus. Hermione se tourna légèrement sur sa droite et essaya de voir discrètement son professeur, mais, malheureusement, il n'était plus à la table des professeurs.

Hermione posa sa main sur le bras d'Harry. Celui-ci releva les yeux vers elle et celle-ci lui sourit gentiment. Harry lui rendit son sourire.

\- Et toi, Harry, avec Dumbledore ?

\- Et bien... c'est plutôt cool. Il est assez gentil et très flexible sur les règles. Il ne me considère pas comme un objet précieux, ça me fait plaisir.

\- Et l'appartement ?

\- Il est grand, très spacieux ! Après tout, c'est le directeur. Il y a deux étages. Dumbledore vit au premier et moi je vis au rez de chaussée. C'est sympa. Et toi, Mione ? Il n'y a pas trop de toiles d'araignées ?

La réflexion d'Harry laissa Hermione de marbre. Après tout, Rogue avait raison, il l'avait accueilli chez lui pour la protéger. C'était méchant et inutile de se moquer de lui.

\- Non, Harry. Il n'y a pas de toiles d'araignées. C'est un appartement très charmant, très joliment décoré. Je ne pensais pas que Rogue puisse vivre dans un appartement comme celui-ci mais il faut croire que je me suis trompée. Ma chambre est magnifique ! J'ai une vue sur le lac à couper le souffle !

Ron eu une mine boudeuse.

\- La chance... moi j'ai vu sur le terrain de pelouse.

Hermione rigola, puis d'un même élan, ils se levèrent tout les trois en mêmes temps.

\- Bonjour, vous.

Ils se retournèrent et tombèrent sur Luna qui portait une mine radieuse et une affreuse robe. Ils lui répondirent en cœur.

\- Bonjour, Luna!

\- Vous êtes radieux aujourd'hui. Où allez vous ?

Harry prit la parole.

\- On ne sait pas encore. Et toi ?

\- Je vais aller me promener.

Luna parlait toujours d'une voix douce et si calme, rêveuse. Ces yeux protubérants se posant sur chacun des trois amis.

\- A bientôt.

Luna partit comme si de rien n'était. Comme à son habitude. Elle semblait être là et pas là en même temps.

Les trois amis se regardèrent en souriant, puis, ils sortirent de la Grande Salle.

\- On fait quoi, maintenant ?

Ron semblait enthousiaste face à cette nouvelle journée qui s'annonçait à eux. Hermione et Harry se regardèrent en souriant.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille voler ?

\- Oh, oui, bonne idée !

\- Hermione, tu auras juste à nous regarder – ou encourager, c'est comme tu veux – avec un bon livre !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que les garçons partirent en courant chercher leur balais. Elle se dirigea alors vers la Bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'y était pas retournée. L'ambiance unique de la bibliothèque lui avait manqué. Elle longea les longues allées de livres, puis, en emprunta un dont le thème était la métamorphose. Hermione le feuilleta tranquillement, huma silencieusement et discrètement l'odeur de ce vieux livre, puis elle sortit de la Bibliothèque.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'entrée du château, Ron et Harry étaient déjà là, balais en main. Ils sortirent alors du château et se dirigèrent vers le lac.

Tandis que les garçons s'envolèrent dans le ciel, Hermione se posa sous le Saul qui se trouvait près du lac. C'était le meilleur endroit pour lire.

Hermione commença sa lecture lorsqu'elle entendit un sanglot étouffé dans son dos. La jeune femme se retourna mais ne vit rien.

Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas folle et qu'elle avait bien entendu quelque chose, mais, elle savait également que grâce à la magie, on pouvait se désillusionner. Cette personne avait certainement besoin de tranquillité.

Hermione détourna alors son attention et replongea dans son livre. Elle entendit un bruissement de feuilles, puis plus rien. Elle sourit intérieurement.

Au bout de quelques heures, Harry et Ron arrivèrent près d'Hermione, le teint rouge, haletant.

\- On va manger ?

\- Oh, Ron ! Tu n'arrêtes jamais de manger !

Les trois amis rigolèrent, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le château et entrèrent rapidement dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur repas du midi.

Tandis qu'Hermione dévorait gracieusement son œuf, elle sentit qu'on la regardait. Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard peu amical de Rogue. Il détourna les yeux, au bout de quelques secondes, et Hermione soupira longuement.

 _Pourquoi la détestait il ?_

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et continua à manger, l'air triste.

Après leur repas, Hermione décréta qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle se rendit alors dans ses appartements et fit une sieste pour se changer les idées.

Hermione se réveilla vers 16h. Elle était toujours triste, voir nostalgique. Ça lui manquait de ne plus avoir ses amies auprès d'elle, de ne plus entendre rire ou parler lorsqu'elle se réveillait. Elle sortit tristement de sa chambre, son livre sur les métamorphoses à la main, et se rendit à la bibliothèque.

Hermione y resta jusqu'à l'heure du repas, dévorant les pages une à une. Elle le termina assez rapidement et sortit de la bibliothèque sans un nouveau livre. Elle sentait qu'elle n'aurait pas le cœur à ça.

La jeune femme longea les murs du grand couloir, marchant lentement vers la Grande Salle. Elle repensa soudainement à la personne qui avait pleuré près d'elle tout à l'heure. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle se sentait si triste. Elle n'avait plus envie de vivre avec Rogue, cette cohabitation était impossible. Il lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il la détestait. Alors, pourquoi continuer à vivre avec lui ? Elle saurait se défendre tout seule.

Soudain, elle entendit quelque chose à sa gauche. Il y avait des bruits de pas étouffés. Elle n'était pas seule dans le couloir. La personne semblait la suivre.

Hermione mit automatiquement sa main dans sa poche, cherchant sa baguette.

 _Je vais lui montrer que je n'ai pas besoin de lui._

Elle attrapa enfin sa baguette et la sortit.

\- N'y pensais même pas.

C'était _sa_ voix, la voix de Rogue. Hermione rangea sa baguette, déçu, puis se tourna vers son professeur.

\- Pourquoi me suivez vous ?

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que je dois assurer votre protection ? J'ai donc passé toute ma journée à vous suivre, à mon grand déplaisir.

Rogue eut un rictus mauvais et Hermione se détourna.

\- Très bien.

Elle recommença à marcher et Severus en fit de même. Mais cette fois, les pas étaient près d'elle. Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la Grande Salle, puis, se séparèrent.

Hermione se dirigea vers la table de Gryffondor, puis, elle s'assit près de Ginny.

\- Coucou, Ginny...

\- Salut, Hermione. Ça va ?

\- Non... pas vraiment. Cette cohabitation avec Rogue est assez... fatigante.

Ginny rigola gentiment tout en caressant amicalement le dos d'Hermione pour la réconforter.

\- Tu n'as pas eu de chance de tomber sur lui. Madame Bibine est plutôt gentille avec moi, et puis, elle me donne des conseils pour le Quidditch.

\- Je suis contente pour toi Gin'. Où sont les garçons ?

Hermione lui sourit faiblement, elle voulait changer de sujet.

\- Ron s'est tordu la cheville cet après midi en jouant au Quidditch et Harry est à l'infirmerie avec lui.

\- Je vois... quel sacré numéro ce Ron !

\- Et tu aimes ça, non ?

Hermione se retourna vivement et vit Ron s'approchait d'elle, une attelle autour de la jambe. Harry, quant à lui, levait les yeux au ciel en rigolant. Hermione en fit de même.

\- Tu vas garder ça longtemps ?

\- Un petit moment, oui... mais je pourrais quand même participé à la sélection de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Ron eut un sourire satisfait et Hermione en rigola de plus belle. Harry, quant à lui, vint s'asseoir en face de Ginny. Ils se regardaient intensivement. Ron et Hermione le remarquèrent et ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant cette tendre scène.

\- Salut, Ginny.

\- Salut, Harry.

\- Miss Granger ?

Hermione soupira, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Ron et elle tournèrent la tête en même temps pour faire face à un Rogue exaspéré. Harry et Ginny restèrent dans leur bulle.

\- Oui, professeur ?

\- Pouvons nous partir ?

Hermione ne sembla pas comprendre.

\- Partir, où, monsieur ?

\- Je vous croyez plus intelligente que ça, Granger. Ou, du moins, c'est ce que vous laissait paraître. Je dois vous raccompagner à l'appartement, chaque soir. Vous devriez m'écouter plutôt que de faire les beaux yeux à Weasley.

\- Pardon ?

Malgré son attelle, Ron s'était brusquement levé. Il était très grand, pas aussi grand que Rogue, mais il lui arrivait au moins au menton. Ron n'avait pas peur de le défier, il ne demandait que ça.

\- Vous m'avez très bien compris. Voulez vous que j'enlève des points en moins à Gryffondor pour vous forcer à m'écouter ?

Ron, sous le regard interrogateur d'Hermione, se sentit pousser des ailes et parla avec insolence.

\- Professeur, aucun de nos mentors ne vient nous chercher pour nous emmener dans nos appartements. Ils nous font confiance et nous laisse vivre.

\- Peut être parce qu'aucun d'eux ne se soucient réellement du bien être de l'élève qu'ils ont sous leur protection. Vous venez de faire perdre 20 points en moins à Gryffondor grâce à votre légendaire impertinence.

Ron déglutit bruyamment, mais ne sut pas quoi répondre et s'assit docilement, défiant toujours le professeur du regard, qui lui s'impatientait.

Hermione se leva et hocha la tête, invitant son professeur à marcher.

Rogue se dirigea alors vers la sortit et Hermione salua ses amies d'un geste de la main. Elle le rattrapa en marchant vivement.

Rogue avait dit quelque chose qui n'avait pas échappé à Hermione. En remettant Ron à sa place, il avait sous entendu autre chose.

 _Peut être parce qu'aucun d'eux ne se soucient réellement du bien être de l'élève qu'ils ont sous leur protection._

Cela signifiait qu'il se souciait d'elle ?

Hermione se dit alors qu'il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un de très démonstratif. Il n'irait pas crier sur tout les toits qu'il se souciait de sa protection. Rogue avait tout de même une carapace impénétrable qui lui servait d'âme et de cœur.

Hermione sourit intérieurement, puis, elle se dit que leur cohabitation ne serait peut être pas si désastreuse, finalement... Elle devrait faire elle aussi un effort de son coté.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, fatigués. Le professeur Rogue se dirigea vers sa chambre lorsqu'Hermione l'interpella.

\- Voulez vous du thé, professeur ?

Severus ne se retourna pas tout de suite. Avait il bien comprit la question ? Était-ce une manière de se faire pardonner ? Ou de faire un pas vers lui ? Et comment accepter sa proposition s'en paraître content d'avoir un peu de reconnaissance ?

\- Volontiers. Espérons que vous êtes aussi bonne à faire du thé, que Weasley est aussi impertinent.

Hermione sourit, puis elle se dirigea vers le bar du salon, tandis que Severus s'installa dans le canapé en cuir. Pendant quelques minutes, la pièce fut silencieuse, puis, Hermione apporta deux tasses chaudes, dont une senteur épicée émanait, et la tendit à Rogue.

\- Merci, Granger.

Ils burent en silence, aucun des deux ne parlant. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, Severus se leva et nettoya sa tasse d'un coup de baguette, puis, il la rangea dans un placard.

\- Bonne nuit, Granger.

Severus se dirigea vers sa chambre et y entra, sans accorder un regard à Hermione. Elle sourit.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : Dernier jour de repos avant la rentrée

Dimanche 3 septembre

Hermione était réveillée depuis un petit moment. Elle relisait chacun de ses manuels de cours, survolant également les notes qu'elle avait prise.

La jeune femme était stressée : demain, c'était la rentrée. Hermione ne cessait pas de se poser des questions : serait elle à la hauteur cette année ? Avait elle eu de bonnes notes à ses B.U.S.E. ? Pourrait elle continuer les matières qu'elle avait choisi ?

Hermione commença à se ronger machinalement les ongles tout en lisant son manuel d'Histoire de la Magie. Cette année, les professeurs seraient intransigeants.

Elle entendit soudainement un bruit sourd de l'autre coté de sa porte. Le professeur Rogue était certainement parti. C'était _lui_ , le plus intransigeant de tous.

Depuis des années, il surchargeait les élèves de travail et de devoirs, il passait son temps à les sermonner, les engueuler, les vexer. Rogue était profondément mauvais.

Cependant, hier soir, Hermione voulu se faire pardonner et elle lui proposa un thé. Thé qu'il accepta. Il ne lui dit rien, le but en silence, la remercia puis partit.

Hermione souriait. _J'ai bu un thé avec Rogue._

La jeune femme était à présent persuadée que leur cohabitation se passerait bien si l'un des deux faisait des pas vers l'autre. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'en ferait pas, alors, elle le ferait à sa place. Hermione détestait les conflits, et malgré le fait qu'elle se disputait souvent avec Ron, c'était vrai.

Hermione ne vivait pas avec Ron, elle vivait avec Rogue. Alors, il ne devait pas y avoir de conflits entre eux. Peut être serait-il supportable, voir sympathique, si la jeune femme en faisait de même ?

Elle n'attendait pas grand chose de leur cohabitation, elle savait qu'il était un être froid et aigri. Elle ne se voyait pas devenir son ami comme Harry et Dumbledore – quoique Dumbledore était plus un protecteur qu'un ami – et de toute manière, c'était impossible.

Hermione referma brusquement son manuel d'Histoire de la Magie et sortit sa baguette. Elle voulait s'entraîner sur certains sorts qu'elle avait appris pendant les vacances.

\- Avis.

Des oiseaux jaillirent aussitôt de sa baguette et se posèrent sur son lit, piaillant gaiement. Hermione les regarda en souriant, fière du résultat.

\- Vous êtes adorable.

Elle se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit un t-shirt blanc qu'elle jeta sur le sol. Tout en murmurant « Duro », elle le pointa de sa baguette.

Le t-shirt devint subitement dur comme la pierre et Hermione le prit dans ses mains.

\- Waouh !

Hermione, toute fière, le reposa sur le sol.

\- Gemino.

Un deuxième t-shirt en pierre apparut, identique au premier. Hermione sourit fièrement, chacun des sorts marchaient à merveille.

Les oiseaux piaillaient toujours, l'un d'eux voletait dans la pièce.

\- Oppugno.

Les oiseaux arrêtèrent de bouger et se mirent dans la même position. Ils en piaillaient plus. Ils se mirent en ligne et foncèrent droit sur Hermione qui se baissa pour les éviter. Ils s'écrasèrent simplement sur le mur, derrière elle.

Hermione se releva en souriant. Ces oiseaux attaquent en équipe une même cible. Si elle devait s'en servir, elle devrait alors définir la cible pour éviter qu'ils ne se retournent contre elle.

Les autres sorts qu'elle avait appris ne lui servirait à rien, elle avait besoin d'un cobaye. Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre d'origine moldu. Il était 9h.

\- Finite.

L'un des deux t-shirt disparu et l'autre redevint blanc. Hermione le prit et le rangea dans son armoire. Elle rangea également ses manuels et ses notes sur son bureau, puis elle sortit de sa chambre.

Hermione sortit de l'appartement, puis, elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Elle avait terriblement faim, à présent.

La jeune femme entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor. Aucun de ses amies n'étaient encore arrivés. Elle commença à remplir son assiette de lard lorsqu'elle sentit une main dans son dos. Elle se retourna et croisa le regard de Neville.

\- Neville !

\- Salut Hermione.

Hermione était tellement heureuse de voir Neville, ou de voir quelqu'un. Elle se sentait si seule. Neville se posa près d'Hermione et se servit trois œufs et une saucisse.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Je vais bien, merci. Et toi ? J'ai appris que tu étais avec... Rogue, c'est ça ?

Neville déglutit bruyamment. Hermione savait qu'il avait peur de Rogue depuis longtemps. Il était même son épouvantard. Mais, après tout, qui ne le détestait pas dans cette école ?

Hermione semblait être la seule qui voulait que tout aille pour le mieux, pour tout le monde. Surtout avec la guerre qui approchait, les tensions et les doutes seraient de retour.

 _Utopique, ma chère. Vouloir que Rogue soit heureux. Ha ha._

 _La ferme._

\- Oui, c'est ça.

Hermione hésita à continuer sa phrase, repensant aux événements et la gêne d'hier.

\- Mais tout se passe pour le mieux.

Neville lui lança un regard interrogateur, plutôt surpris.

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Hermione lui sourit gentiment. Neville lui rendit son sourire. Elle sentit que quelqu'un l'observait et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement, sachant déjà qui c'était.

L'avait il entendu ? C'était fort probable. Il maîtrisait la magie comme personne, et selon ce que lui avait dit Harry, il maîtrisait la légilimancie et l'occlumancie comme personne.

Hermione eut alors une idée qu'elle qualifia de brillante. S'il écoutait Hermione, pourquoi n'en profiterait elle pas pour dire du bien de lui, histoire de mettre un peu d'eau dans son vin ?

Peut être qu'il penserait qu'elle l'appréciait et qu'elle ne voulait pas se disputer, après tout. Mais que dire de plus à Neville ?

\- Tu sais, lorsque je suis arrivée, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il vive dans un appartement comme celui-ci, mais, je dois dire que j'ai été surprise. C'est très beau chez lui.

\- Ah, oui ?

\- Oui. Il y avait des fleurs de partout, c'était coloré, agréable, simple. Comme j'aime.

\- Il y avait des fleurs chez Rogue ?

\- Oui. Mais je suppose qu'elles étaient là pour moi.

Neville rigola.

\- Ça m'étonnerait grandement ! Depuis quand... depuis quand il est sympathique avec quelqu'un ? Je te rappelle que...

\- Ça va, ça va. Je sais.

Hermione coupa sèchement Neville. Elle savait très bien où il voulait en venir. Il allait reparlait de la fois où il l'avait traité de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

La jeune femme sentait toujours toujours le regard de Rogue dans son dos.

 _Bon, ça va à la fin._

Elle termina son assiette sans une parole pour Neville, puis, elle sortit dignement de la Grande Salle sans un regard pour son professeur.

* * *

Severus savait très bien que la jeune femme savait qu'il l'avait regardé. Alors, pourquoi c'était elle sentit obligée de dire ces gentillesses ?

 _Tu lui fais pitié, Servilus._

 _Non, pas encore. Laisse moi._

 _Non, je ne te laisserais pas . Je suis là. Je serais toujours là._

La voix de James rigola.

Severus se passa la main dans les cheveux, tout en fixant Hermione. Ainsi, il lui faisait pitié ?

C'était sûrement pour ça qu'elle lui avait offert un thé. Elle était la meilleure amie de Saint Potter, elle voulait certainement se prouver à elle même qu'elle était une bonne âme et qu'elle pouvait aider un homme qui semblait triste, en lui accordant un peu de son temps.

Hermione était intelligente, elle avait dû sentir son regard brûlant sur elle. Il avait entendu. Il avait tout entendu.

Severus savait déjà que Neville avait peur de lui, il savait aussi que la plupart de ses élèves avaient peur de lui. Mais pourquoi diable avait elle pitié de lui et non pas peur ?

Cela l'aurait tellement arrangé qu'elle est peur de lui, et, au contraire, elle avait pitié. C'était pire. Maintenant, elle le collerait jusqu'à se qu'elle est l'impression qu'il soit heureux.

Elle viendrait lui parler, l'obligerait à passer du temps avec elle. Severus frissonna.

 _Non, merci._

 _Pourquoi, Servilus ? De quoi as tu peur ?_

Severus ignora ostensiblement la voix de James et haussa un sourcil en voyant Hermione sortir de la Grande Salle. Mais, si elle avait senti son regard sur lui, elle l'aurait regardé, non ?

 _Rien que de te voir ou de savoir que tu la regardes, ça doit la faire gerber._

Severus claqua des dents et posa ses mains sur la table pour se calmer. Le professeur Chourave vit qu'il commençait à s'énerver et elle s'éloigna, préférant ne pas être dans les parages.

Severus savait que Chourave s'était décalée. Ainsi, c'était comme cela ? Il faisait fuir tout le monde ?

Mais pourquoi... pourquoi Lily s'était elle accrochée à lui alors que tout le monde le fuyait ?

 _C'était une erreur, Servilus. De la pitié. D'ailleurs, elle t'a fuit, elle aussi._

 _De la pitié ? Non, Lily n'avait pas de pitié pour moi..._

 _Oh, si. Toi et tes cheveux gras, ton gros nez et ta sale tête, personne ne t'aimait. Elle voulait simplement être gentille. Mais tu l'as repoussé. Tu craches même sur les colombes, Servilus._

 _J'étais son ami ! Nous étions proche avant... avant que tu n'arrives._

 _Avant que je ne la sauves._

Severus ne dit rien. Son esprit faisait tout le reste.

 _Même ton propre père te battait._

Le Serpentard se leva brusquement et sortit à grandes enjambées de la pièce, voulant se trouver loin de tout. Loin de tout le monde.

Même Dumbledore n'avait pas remarqué le départ de Severus. _Tant mieux_.

Severus entreprit de se diriger vers son appartement, lorsqu'il vit Hermione au loin se diriger vers les cachots. Il changea subitement de direction et se retrouva dehors.

Que faire maintenant ?

 _Prends un bain dans le lac._

La voix de James, l'horrible voix de James, rigolait toujours.

Severus ferma les yeux et les frotta frénétiquement, espérant que James se taise. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, quelques minutes après, il aperçut au loin deux élèves de Serdaigle qui lui faisaient des gestes obscènes.

Lorsqu'ils virent qu'il les avait vu, ils partirent en courant. Severus eu un horrible rictus et les suivit.

Pour ne plus souffrir, il allait les faire souffrir.

Plus de pitié.

* * *

Hermione était allongée sur son lit. Qu'allait elle faire à présent ? Elle luttait contre elle même pour ne pas aller replonger son nez dans ses manuels.

Elle pensa alors à ses deux meilleurs amis qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était 10h.

Dormaient ils encore ?

Elle poussa un grognement, puis, elle se coucha confortablement sous la couette. Elle était fatiguée de tout et avait besoin de s'échapper. Trouver un coin à elle, pour elle où elle serait seule. Et surtout pas dans un livre. Elle ne devait pas devenir plus stressé qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Elle s'endormit rapidement, le souffle calme.

...

Hermione se réveilla, les cheveux en bataille. Elle se frotta frénétiquement les yeux puis elle s'étira. Elle regarda sa montre : il était 19h.

Hermione se leva brusquement de son lit et se dirigea en courant vers la Grande Salle, le repas allait commencer dans quelques minutes.

Tout le monde était déjà attablé. Elle jeta un regard en biais à la table des professeurs et vit que Rogue n'était pas là.

\- Où étiez vous ?

Hermione savait où il était, à présent. Il l'avait certainement cherché partout, après tout, il devait la protéger.

\- J'étais dans l'appartement, professeur. Je dormais.

\- Je vous ai cherché partout.

\- Je suis désolé, professeur. Je prenais juste un peu de repos avant les cours de demain.

\- Vous reposer pour demain ? Je pensais que vous étiez une infatigable peste.

 _Touché._

Severus eut un rictus, puis il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs.

Hermione resta abasourdit. Il venait encore de lui faire une de ces légendaires acerbes remarques.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de haine ?

 _Tu n'es qu'une Sang-De-Bourbe, une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Beaucoup de gens ne t'aiment pas._

Hermione chercha faiblement du regard ses amies. Elle les vit. Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient ensemble et semblaient rire d'une blague qu'avait fait Ron.

Personne ne la regardait. Personne ne la cherchait.

Hermione sortit de la Grande Salle, les larmes aux yeux, sans un regard en arrière.

 _Coulé._


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonsoir, vous tous ! :)

Je suis terriblement désolée pour cette longue absence... Je sais que je vous avais promis un chapitre par jour, mais je crois que j'ai été trop gourmande et que mes devoirs me l'ont bien fait comprendre.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et je vous jure que je vais essayer de poster le plus possible.

Ce serait vraiment adorable que vous me laissiez une review après ce chapitre pour me donner vos avis/remarques/critiques, je trouve vos messages très encourageant et si constructif, j'essaye de donner tout mon possible pour m'améliorer.

Je souhaite de tout cœur faire un long voyage avec vous et cette fiction !

Ne désespérez pas, je vous préviens d'avance que ce sera un peu long avant d'avoir du concret entre nos deux protagonistes. Mais la patience, le temps et les vrais sentiments rendront ce couple authentique et adorable.

Je vous embrasse et vous remercie par la même occasion. - ChocolateSnape

* * *

Chapitre 10 : La rentrée des classes

Lundi 4 septembre

Le réveil d'Hermione sonna précisément à 7h du matin. Il diffusait une chanson moldu à la mode qu'Hermione affectionnait particulièrement.

La jeune fille s'étira longuement et stoppa machinalement le réveil en appuyant sur un bouton. Au même moment, Rogue frappa vivement à sa porte, visiblement exacerbé.

Hermione voulut lui dire d'entrer, mais elle se ressaisit. Ce n'était pas convenable. Elle se leva et enfila sa robe de chambre rose pale et alla lui ouvrir la porte.

\- Bonjour professeur. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Hermione le regarda en haussant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Rogue vit son regard et soupira.

\- Je parle de cette... chanson.

\- Ah, ça ! C'est mon réveil.

\- Un réveil ?

Hermione fut un peu déstabilisé par la question. Elle regarda gentiment son professeur avec un petit rire.

\- Oui, un réveil. Tout les moldus en ont un. On le règle à l'heure à laquelle on veut qu'il sonne et lorsque cette heure arrive, il émet soit un horrible son répétitif, soit une chanson.

Rogue hocha simplement la tête en signe de compréhension. Hermione observa finement la situation avec du recul. Elle était en train de parler calmement avec son professeur, peut être pouvait elle en tirer partit et continuer à discuter avec lui.

\- Vous n'aimez pas... la chanson ?

Rogue regarda Hermione, qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure presque honteuse de sa question stupide, en haussant un sourcil, comprenant où la jeune fille voulait en venir.

\- Non, je n'aime pas la musique moldu. Je la trouve criarde, sans intérêt et abject.

Hermione baissa les yeux gênée, ne sachant que répondre. Chacune de ses tentatives étaient vaines.

\- Je vous prierai également, à l'avenir, de baisser le son. C'est une véritable nuisance sonore.

L'homme en noir tourna les talons, faisant gracieusement virevolter sa cape, et se dirigea vers sa chambre, claquant la porte. Hermione soupira et ferma doucement la porte de sa chambre.

Leur relation s'arrangera-t-elle un jour ?

 _Rogue a sûrement besoin de temps pour s'habituer, comme toi. Après tout, il n'est pas aimable. Il ne changera pas en un claquement de doigt parce que tu lui parles d'une chanson._

Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle avait raison, ce serait sans doute long, mais qui sait ?

Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'abandonner facilement.

Hermione fit minutieusement son lit, remettant à a place chacun des coussins, puis elle se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand, laissant l'air pur et doux rentré dans sa chambre.

Elle se pencha à la fenêtre et observa le paysage. En effet, elle avait une vue imprenable sur le lac de Poudlard. La jeune fille soupira et laissa son regard se promener sur le lac.

Les vagues ondulaient calmement et le Soleil s'était partiellement levé, recouvrant le lac, ainsi que le paysage, d'une couleur orangée.

Elle détourna son regard à contre cœur de sa fenêtre et jeta un regard en biais à son réveil qui lui indiquait qu'il était 7h13. Hermione sortit sa baguette et lança un "Récurvite", voulant que la pièce brille de propreté.

La Gryffondor était maniaque et était très critique envers elle même. Elle voulait que tout soit parfait et que rien ne dépasse.

Elle se dirigea vers son armoire et sortit des vêtements convenable, puis, elle entra dans la salle de bain.

Hermione lança précautionneusement un "Collaporta" puis, elle se glissa sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude s'imprégner de chaque partie de son corps.

Tout en se savonnant, elle laissa son esprit divaguer vers autres choses que les cours. Elle ne devait pas commencer à stresser, _pas_ _maintenant_.

Son esprit s'égara alors vers la soirée d'hier. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra.

Avait elle était trop puérile en partant en pleurant ?

La jeune fille se détestait lorsqu'elle ne faisait pas assez preuve de lucidité.

Au fond d'elle, Hermione savait que c'était une sorte de complexe d'infériorité qui la poussait à toujours vouloir tout savoir en cours.

La jeune fille était une née-moldu, elle ne devait pas être, en toute logique, une sorcière. Pourtant, elle en avait les capacités, elle aimait également apprendre des choses et aimait l'école.

Elle avait toujours eu peur d'être rejeté pour ses origines. Heureusement, la jeune fille était naturellement surdouée et excellait dans les matières moldus.

Hermione utilisa alors son unique talent pour apprendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur le monde des sorciers, ne voulant plus se sentir mise de côté.

Pourtant, hier, personne ne l'avait cherché.

Hermione secoua vivement sa tête, si elle avait pris du recul, elle n'aurait pas agi de la sorte. En effet, elle serait allée leur parler. Ou elle n'aurait tout simplement pas tiré de conclusion hâtive.

Mais pourquoi était elle si en colère sur le moment ?

 _Ah, oui._

 _Je suis une infatigable peste._

Les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux.

Elle passa ses mains avec vivacité sur son visage, essayant de chasser les larmes naissantes, puis elle sortit de la douche et se coiffa rapidement.

Ses longs cheveux bouclés tombaient avec légèreté sur ses épaules, ils étaient volumineux et étaient magnifiques lorsqu'ils étaient démêlés.

La jeune femme se sourit dans le miroir puis elle enfila ses vêtements. Elle jeta un « Finite Incantatem » sur la porte de son professeur et sortit de la salle de bain.

Elle regarda son réveil, il était 7h43. Hermione se dirigea vers son bureau et prit son cartable ainsi que ses affaires.

Son cœur commença à battre de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. L'année se passerait elle bien ? Aurait elle de bonnes notes ? Le fait qu'elle vive avec Rogue, changera t-il quelque chose à sa vie ?

Hermione répéta les mêmes gestes qu'à la gare de King's Cross, soufflant et sautillant sur place, essayant d'évacuer son stress proéminent.

La jeune fille glissa son cartable sur son dos, pris sa baguette en main, et sortit de la pièce. Elle se retrouva face à Rogue, qui lui, était en train de boire un thé.

C'était le même thé qu'elle lui avait proposé la dernière fois. La même odeur épicée s'en émanait.

Hermione sourit faiblement.

\- Pourriez vous m'en préparez un aussi, professeur, s'il vous plaît ?

Rogue agita nonchalamment sa baguette et le thé d'Hermione se prépara tout seul. Lorsqu'une seconde odeur épicée se fit sentir, il souleva la tasse de thé avec sa baguette et la tendit à Hermione qui la prit.

Ils s'assirent chacun dans un coin, sirotant silencieusement leur thé. Aucun des deux ne jetaient un regard à l'autre.

Rogue se leva en premier et, d'un coup de baguette, fit disparaître sa tasse. Hermione termina rapidement son thé, non sans se brûler la gorge, et rendit la tasse à son professeur. Elle ne voulait pas le dérangeait plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà.

Le Serpentard eut un rictus, puis, il fit disparaître la tasse d'Hermione.

\- Pouvons nous y aller, Miss ?

\- Oui, professeur.

Hermione se leva, prit ses affaires et suivit docilement son professeur qui était déjà sortit de l'appartement.

Ils marchèrent ensemble quelques temps, puis, arrivé devant les quartiers des Serpentards, Rogue disparut d'un mouvement de cape. Hermione ne s'arrêta pas et continua à marcher jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Beaucoup d'élèves se tenaient devant la porte, certains semblaient plus stressés que d'autres.

Elle vit Neville qui relisait rapidement un de ces manuels – son manuel de potion, visiblement – et elle aperçu de loin Lavande Brown qui rigolait en regardant Ron. Celui-ci souriait stupidement.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Lorsqu'elle abaissa les yeux, son regard croisa celui d'Harry qui haussa les épaules en rigolant.

La jeune fille se mit alors à courir vers lui et elle le prit dans ses bras, comme si elle ne l'avait plus vue depuis longtemps.

\- Calme toi, Hermione !

Harry rigola et Hermione desserra son étreinte, Ron les regardait jalousement.

\- Tu ne me fais pas de câlin, à moi ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Lavande.

Ron devint rouge de colère et détourna la tête. Il avançait difficilement avec son attelle et avait visiblement besoin de béquilles.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Ces derniers jours, elle avait eu l'impression qu'elle était en train de perdre Ron.

Le baiser dans le train écourté par la vision de son professeur sur elle, les petites remarques par-ci par-là et puis Lavande qui tirait partie de la situation...

Mais, était elle réellement amoureuse de lui ? Ou était-ce simplement un sentiment amical mal interprété ?

Il se mettait si facilement en colère, il était jaloux, susceptible et, à certains moments, il n'était pas une lumière... et puis leurs disputes étaient fréquentes et inutiles... Qu'est ce qu'il l'avait charmé chez lui ? Peut être que c'était sa gentillesse, son humour... Mais est ce que c'était assez ?

Hermione était toujours à la bibliothèque et vouait un amour sans faille aux livres et Ron ne semblait pas comprendre cela. Avaient ils réellement des points communs ?

La jeune fille observa longuement Ron qui était toujours de dos.

Non, ils n'en avaient pas.

Leur relation marcherait sûrement dès les premiers mois, mais elle se dégraderait par la suite. Hermione ne voulait pas d'une passade, d'une simple aventure. Elle voulait directement être avec son âme sœur et, son cœur se serra, Ron n'était pas son âme sœur.

Son regard se dirigea vers Lavande qui elle, était en train de parler avec sa meilleure amie, tout en lançant des regards en biais dans la direction de Ron.

Lavande semblait réellement éprise d'une rouquin. Hermione laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue, puis, elle l'essuya discrètement.

Hermione savait que sa relation avec Ron était vouée à l'échec, alors, peut être devrait elle laisser Lavande être avec lui ?

Ron méritait d'être aimé et Lavande aussi. Les gens ont besoin d'amour pendant la guerre, quelque chose auquel se raccrocher ou leur donner espoir.

La jeune fille se mordit intérieurement la lèvre. Si Ron avait Lavande et si Harry avait Ginny, avec qui devait elle être ?

Son regard se posa une seconde fois sur Neville. Hermione déglutit difficilement.

 _Non, pas Neville._

Elle secoua la tête, chassant de sa tête les idées saugrenues.

 _Peut être suis je faite pour personne ? Je finirais certainement ma vie, seule._

Hermione sourit. Après tout, où était le mal là dedans ? Elle pourrait lire autant qu'elle le souhaite sans se soucier de son apparence ou de quelqu'un d'autre, elle pourrait faire le métier qu'elle veut sans se soucier des heures de travail, elle n'aurait de compte à rendre à personne...

La jeune femme se résigna à son nouveau mode de vie, ignorant son pincement au cœur.

Le Trio d'Or s'installa à table et se servit à manger.

Pendant qu'ils avalaient leur porridge et leurs œufs au lard, Harry et Ron racontèrent à Hermione leur conversation quelque peu embarrassante avec Hagrid la veille au soir. Hagrid espérait les revoir à son cour. Celle-ci s'affola presque.

\- Il ne peut quand même pas penser que nous allons continuer les cours de soins aux créatures magiques ! On n'a jamais manifesté... comment dire... d'enthousiasme...

Ron avala entièrement un œuf et commença à parler difficilement.

\- Et puis, ça suffit comme ça, non? Nous étions les seuls dans la classe à faire vraiment des efforts par simple amitié pour Hagrid. Et lui, il a pensé que nous aimions cette stupide matière. Tu crois que quelqu'un va la prendre en option pour ses A.S.P.I.C. ?

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle savait pertinemment que personne de leur année ne continuerait ce cours. Elle eut un pincement au cœur pour Hagrid qui allait être bientôt triste lorsqu'il ne verrait aucun d'eux... il leur en voudra, _forcément_.

Hermione termina son assiette en silence, et, lorsqu'Hagrid se leva et sortit de la table des professeurs en leur faisant des signes de la main enthousiaste, ils évitèrent son regard et répondirent sans conviction à ses gestes.

Lorsqu'Hermione releva la tête, elle croisa le regard de son colocataire. Il la regardait simplement, en mangeant. Ils restèrent ainsi à se dévisager pendant quelques secondes, puis, Rogue coupa le contact.

\- Qu'est ce que tu regardes, comme ça ?

\- Oh, rien, rien.

Le ton d'Harry était méfiant, mais il n'en demanda pas plus. Ils restèrent attablés, attendant que McGonagall quitte la table des enseignants pour leur donner leurs emplois du temps.

Lorsque celle-ci arriva près d'eux, le teint de Ron devint cramoisie. Après tout, il vivait avec elle. Hermione souriait et celle-ci jeta un regard complice à Harry qui souriait aussi.

Cette année, la distribution des emplois du temps se révéla plus compliquée que d'habitude car le professeur McGonagall devait d'abord s'assurer que chacun avait obtenu des notes suffisantes aux B.U.S.E. Pour pouvoir continuer les matières choisies au niveau des A.S.P.I.C.

\- Mademoiselle Granger, au vue de vos résultats quasi parfait, vous pouvez continuer les cours de l'étude des sortilèges, de la défense contre les forces du Mal, de la métamorphose, de la botanique, de l'arithmancie, des runes anciennes et des potions.

Le cœur d'Hermione devint soudainement moins lourd. McGonagall lui adressa un sourire et lui tendit son emploi du temps, son premier cours était le cours de rune.

La jeune femme se leva, prit ses affaires et adressa un dernier regard à ses deux meilleurs amis avant de sortir de la Grande Salle.


	11. Chapitre 11

Coucou ! :)

Voici la suite qui arrive rapidement - je dois me faire pardonner - et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça me fait plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de "Mon Étincelle de Vie". 3

Bonne lecture. ;)

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal

Lundi 4 septembre

Bathsheda Babbling était le professeur d'Étude des Runes de Poudlard. C'était une grande et belle femme, très intelligente, mais aussi très intransigeante. Hermione l'appréciait beaucoup.

Les runes anciennes étaient une matière difficile, mais, Hermione avait de bonnes dispositions et savait déchiffrer et traduire des textes. La jeune femme exultait lorsqu'elle était dans ce cours.

\- Bien, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous demanderai simplement pour mercredi de me faire une dissertation de quarante centimètres de long sur cette leçon, en deux versions, bien sur, et vous me lirez... ceci.

Au même moment, une petite pile de livres se posa sur le bureau des élèves. Hermione déglutit difficilement. Tout ça pour mercredi... Elle allait être débordé.

La jeune femme rangea soigneusement ses affaires dans son sac qu'elle mit sur son dos, prit les livres dans ses mains - il y en avait au moins quatre ! - et elle salua Madame Babbling avant de sortir.

Les livres ne la dérangeaient pas pour avancer, elle avait l'habitude d'en porter une grande quantité. Elle se rendait dès à présent au cours de défense contre les forces du Mal qui se trouvait quatre étages plus bas. La jeune femme se demandait bien qui pouvait être le nouveau professeur de DCFM, c'était certainement ce gros professeur qui ressemblait à un phoque.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle, elle fut seule durant quelques minutes mais Ron et Harry ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Ron semblait dans un autre monde et Harry la dévisageait, inquiet.

\- Est ce que ça va, Hermione ? Tu veux de l'aide pour les porter ?

\- Non, Harry, je te remercie.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu as autant de livres ?

\- On a pleins de devoirs en runes... j'ai une dissertation à faire et je dois lire tout ces livres pour mercredi.

Harry siffla, ce qui sortit Ron de sa torpeur.

\- Mercredi ? C'est énorme !

\- Oui.

La jeune femme soupira longuement et essaya vainement de mettre une de ces mèches de cheveux rebelles derrière son oreille.

\- Pas drôle.

Ron avait parlé tout en baillant. _Charmant_. Il continua sur sa lancée.

\- Attends un peu, je te parie que Rogue va nous surcharger de travail.

Hermione parut interloqué.

\- Rogue ?

\- Tu ne savais pas ? Il est le nouveau professeur de DCFM... il l'a enfin eu, depuis le temps qu'il l'attend ce gredin !

La jeune femme avait une mine effarée.

\- Tu veux dire... qu'il est... dans cette pièce et qu'on va avoir cours avec lui... maintenant ?

\- Oui, Hermione ! Tu n'es pas très perspicace...

Hermione se ressaisit, piquée au vif.

\- Comment tu sais qu'il est notre nouveau professeur ?

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu ne le sais pas ? Tu vis avec lui, après tout !

\- Tais toi, Ron ! Il...

\- Qui vit avec qui ?

Ron et Hermione se retournèrent en même temps, croisant le regard mauvais et machiavélique de Malefoy. Ron serra les points et s'approcha dangereusement du jeune homme.

\- Ta _môman_ ne t'a jamais dis que c'était mal d'écouter les conversations des autres ?

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'Harry les sépare.

\- Ça suffit, vous deux ! Malefoy, range ta baguette.

En effet, le blondinet avait sortit sa baguette, prêt à se jeter sur le rouquin. La voix d'Harry était intransigeante et menaçante, mais le blondinet n'abdiqua pas pour autant, il défia également Harry du regard et brandit sa baguette.

Alors que Drago commença à agiter sa baguette, Hermione lâcha ses livres et se saisit instinctivement de sa baguette qu'elle brandit en visant Malefoy.

\- Expelliarmus !

La baguette de Drago vola vers la main d'Hermione et celle-ci l'attrapa. Le jeune homme vit rouge et vint se poser face à Hermione, prêt à la frapper.

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais sale Sang De Bourbe. Je vais te faire regretter le jour où tu es née...

Drago se jeta sur Hermione, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Il attendait depuis si longtemps sa revanche face à cette sang de bourbe qui avait osé le gifler, _lui_.

Mais, avant qu'il n'atterrisse sur la jeune fille, deux mains puissantes agrippèrent à sa robe et le propulsa de l'autre coté du couloir, loin de la jeune fille.

Drago voyait des étoiles blanches devant ses yeux, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi ce soit, quelqu'un l'attrapa par le col de sa robe et le plaqua contre le mur. Le blondinet entendit la voix de soie, douce et calme de Rogue.

\- A quoi jouez vous ?

\- Lâchez moi ! Lâchez moi !

Drago se débattait dans tout les sens, essayant d'échapper à l'emprise de Rogue. Celui-ci le lâcha et le laissa retomber sur le sol.

\- Vous me faites honte... vous faites honte à votre maison, Malefoy.

\- Je... je le dirais à mon père... comment, vous..

Rogue ne prêta aucune attention au blondinet. Il passa près d'Hermione et ne lui accorda pas un regard.

Un silence pesant régnait dans l'atmosphère. Hermione était visiblement sous le choc, tandis que Ron et Harry fulminait. Rogue se posta devant la porte et fit un geste de la main qui invitait ses élèves à rentrer dans la pièce.

\- Allez-y.

Les élèves entrèrent au silence et chacun d'eux pu noter que Rogue avait déjà imposé sa personnalité à la pièce. Elle était plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire, à cause des rideaux qui masquaient les fenêtres, et éclairée par des chandelles.

De nouvelles images étaient accrochées aux murs : la plupart montraient des gens qui souffraient, exhibant d'horribles blessures ou des parties du corps étrangement déformées.

\- Il ne lui a même pas enlevé un seul point...

Ron fulminait toujours face à l'attitude de Rogue. Hermione ne disait moi, elle sortit simplement son manuel et attendit que le cours commence.

\- Que voulais tu, il est à Serpentard...

\- Oui, mais Harry... Malefoy a voulu agresser Hermione...

\- Donc, il m'a sauvé.

Ron et Harry se tournèrent vers Hermione, elle avait parlé sèchement, voulant les inciter à arrêter cette discussion. Il l'avait sauvé, point. C'était sa tâche, après tout.

\- Je sens que les cours de DCFM vont être... comment dire... morbides...

\- D'ailleurs, Ron, comment savais tu que c'était lui le nouveau professeur ?

\- Dumbledore l'avait dit dans son discours dimanche soir.

\- Ah.

C'était le soir où la jeune fille était partit en pleurs de la Grande Salle. Elle eut un pincement au cœur, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle n'était pas là.

\- D'ailleurs, Hermione, arrête de réviser le dimanche soir. Tu es trop studieuse, tu devrais venir avec nous de temps en temps et... relâcher toute la pression que tu accumules inutilement.

La voix d'Harry se voulait rassurante. Hermione en fut presque soulagé et voulu sauter dans les bras de son ami.

 _Ils pensaient que j'étudiais ?_

Hermione lui sourit faiblement, puis, ils arrêtèrent soudainement de parler, se rendant compte de l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans la pièce.

Rogue referma brusquement la pièce, qui se ferma dans un bruit sourd, et vint se placer derrière son bureau, face à la classe.

\- Je ne vous ai pas demandé de sortir vos livres.

Hermione rougit légèrement et laissa aussitôt retomber son exemplaire de Affronter l'ennemi sans visage dans son sac, qu'elle rangea sous sa chaise.

 _Je suis pourtant la seule qui est sortit mon manuel..._ Elle sourit faiblement.

\- J'ai certaines choses à vous dire qui exigent une pleine et entière attention.

Ses yeux noirs de promenèrent sur les élèves tournés vers lui, s'arrêtant une fraction de seconde de plus sur Harry. Même Hermione le remarqua.

\- Je crois que jusqu'à présent, vous avez eu cinq professeurs différents pour assurer ce cours.

Harry se pencha vers Hermione et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Il croit... comme s'il ne les avais pas vus arriver et repartir en espérant qu'il serait le prochain ». Harry rigola légèrement. Un rire noir.

\- Bien entendu, ces professeurs ont tous eu leurs propres méthodes et leurs sujets de prédilection. Étant donné la confusion qui en a résulté, je suis surpris que beaucoup d'entre vous aient réussi à décrocher une B.U.S.E. Dans cette matière. Je serais encore plus surpris si vous parveniez tous à travailler suffisamment pour suivre le programme de l'A.S.P.I.C., qui sera beaucoup plus avancé.

Rogue quitta son bureau et entreprit de faire le tour de la salle, parlant maintenant d'une voix plus basse. Les élèves durent tendre le cours pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

Tandis que Rogue faisait un long monologue, Hermione ne l'écoutait pas.

Ainsi, il était devenu professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et ne lui avait rien dit ? Ils habitaient dans le même appartement, ils n'étaient certes pas très proches, mais il aurait au moins pu lui faire part de cette nouvelle. Elle était blessée.

La jeune fille réalisa surtout qu'elle ne discutait jamais avec son professeur. Elle l'entendait parlait amoureusement des forces du mal et pourtant, elle voulait, au fond d'elle même, entendre cette voix lui parlait aussi.

Il y avait vraiment un très gros problème de communication entre eux.

Hermione sortit de sa torpeur en entendant une autre voix que celle de son professeur. C'était Parvati Patil qui lui posait une question d'une petite voix aiguë.

\- Est ce qu'on a vu un Inferius, récemment ? On est sûr qu'il s'en sert ?

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a eu recours à des Inferi dans le passé, vous seriez donc bien inspirés de supposer qu'il peut à nouveau en faire usage. A présent...

Il passa de l'autre coté de la salle pour revenir à son bureau et les élèves le suivirent des yeux, sa sombre robe virevoltant derrière lui.

\- … j'imagine que vous êtes de complets novices en matière de sortilèges informulés. Quel est l'avantage d'un sortilège informulé ?

 _Un sortilège informulé... ah, oui !_

Hermione leva aussitôt la main et attendit désespérément que Rogue arrête de l'ignorer ostensiblement et qu'il l'interroge. Lorsque celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il lui parla d'un ton sec, abandonnant sa voix douce, caressante et amoureuse.

\- Très bien... Miss Granger ?

\- Votre adversaire ne sait pas quel genre de magie vous allez utiliser, ce qui vous donne une fraction de seconde d'avance sur lui.

Rogue eut un rictus déplaisant et Hermione frissonna.

\- Une réponse copiée presque mot pour mot dans Le livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 6...

Il parlait sur un ton dédaigneux. Hermione entendit le rire de Malefoy au fond de la classe et baissa les yeux, honteuse.

-... mais correcte sur le fond. Oui, ceux qui parviennent à user de magie sans formuler d'incantations bénéficient d'un effet de surprise lorsqu'ils jettent un sort. Tous les sorciers n'en sont pas capable, bien sûr. C'est une question de concentration et de force mentale dont certains manquent singulièrement.

Son regard haineux et froid se posa sur Harry quelques secondes.

Hermione, quant à elle, fulminait contre Rogue. La honte avait fait place à la colère. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, lui dire le fond de ses pensées.

Oui, elle envahissait son espace personnel, mais ça l'embêtait autant que lui. Il pouvait au moins faire un effort avec elle et arrêter de se comporter de la sorte avec elle, comme si elle le répugnait. Elle en avait marre de jouer les gentilles face à cet homme qui la ridiculisait.

Hermione tenait fermement sa baguette dans sa main. Des larmes menaçaient de couler sur ses joues mais elle ne devait pas faiblir.

Il allait voir de quel bois elle se chauffait.

\- Vous allez maintenant vous répartir en équipes de deux. L'un des deux partenaires essayera d'ensorceler l'autre sans parler et l'autre tentera de repousser le maléfice en restant tout aussi muet. Allez y.

Hermione se leva brusquement et jeta un regard froid à son professeur, celui ci ne le manqua pas. Rogue arqua simplement son sourcil gauche en signe d'incompréhension.

 _On est pas si intelligent que ça, hein ?_

Neville se tenait au milieu de la pièce, seul, Hermione s'approcha alors de lui et lui demanda de devenir son partenaire. Le garçon accepta la proposition d'Hermione, n'ayant pas d'autres choix, personne ne souhaitant faire équipe avec lui.

Au bout de dix minutes d'entraînement, Neville murmura un « Jambencoton » qu'Hermione para finement en ne prononçant aucun mot. Elle était fière d'elle et regarda d'un air triomphant ses amis.

Rogue la regarda complètement indifférent à l'exploit qu'elle venait d'accomplir. La jeune fille se mordit la langue et se promit de lui parler ce soir.

Ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Soit elle lui parlait, soit elle déménageait. Néanmoins, la Gryffondor se disait au fond d'elle même que les choses pouvaient encore changer. Ou n'était ce qu'une illusion utopique.

Rogue, qui ressemblait à une chauve-souris géante, s'arrêta près d'Harry et Ron pour observer leurs efforts.

Ron qui devait ensorceler Harry, avait le teint violet et serrait étroitement les lèvres pour résister à la tentation de chuchoter l'incantation. Harry avait levé sa baguette et attendait, tous ses sens en éveil, de repousser un maléfice qui paraissait ne jamais devoir venir.

\- Lamentable, Weasley. Tenez, je vais vous montrer...

Rogue pointa si vite sa baguette sur Harry que celui-ci réagit instinctivement. Oubliant toute idée de sortilège informulé, il s'écria :

\- Protego !

Une lumière vive jaillit de sa baguette, son charme du Bouclier fut si puissant que Rogue perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur une table.

Toute la classe se tourna vers lui et le regarda se redresser, l'air mécontent.

Hermione eut un haut le cœur en voyant Rogue sur une table. Elle plaqua fébrilement ses mains contre sa bouche.

Sa colère envers Rogue retomba immédiatement, comme un soufflé, ce gâteau moldu, et la jeune femme éprouva de la compassion pour son professeur. Elle voulut se jeter à son cou et l'aider à se relever.

Hermione avait de la peine en le voyant ainsi, il était la risée de ses élèves qui le regardaient avec amusant. Ron et Seamus se tenaient les cotes, hilare. Les Serpentards ne semblaient pas éprouver de compassion pour leur directeur.

La rouge et or remarqua les regards dédaigneux et amusés des élèves. Personne ne l'aimait. Ils semblaient tous exalter de bonheur.

Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas dire que cela la laissait pantoise, mais, ça lui avait fait l'effet d'une claque.

Évidemment que Rogue avait du mal avec elle ! Ça ne semblait pas être dans sa nature d'avoir des rapports normaux avec d'autres êtres humains.

En ce moment, assis sur cette table, il semblait si seul, abandonné et sans défense.

Lorsqu'il se redressa enfin, il lança un regard haineux à Harry.

\- Vous souvenez-vous que j'avais parlé de sortilèges informulés, Potter ?

\- Oui.

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire de m'appeler « monsieur », professeur.

Hermione sursauta.

 _Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prends ?!_

Pour la première fois, celle-ci éprouva de la haine envers son meilleur ami.

\- Retenue, samedi soir, dans mon bureau. Je ne tolère d'impertinences de personne, Potter... pas même lorsqu'elles viennent de _l'Élu_.

Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent de la pièce le plus rapidement possible.

Tandis que Rogue se dirigeait vers son bureau, Hermione le regarda. Elle hésita à aller le voir et de rester avec lui à la fin du cours, mais, sa décision fut vite prise lorsqu'Harry la tira par le bras pour sortir.

Ce n'était pas la solution qu'elle voulait.

 _Pardon, professeur._


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonsoir... Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser d'avoir été complètement inactive pendant un si long moment...

A vrai dire, entre les cours, les responsabilités que j'ai à la maison, les vacances, etc, je ne savais pas où donner de la tête.

Ce sont vos reviews qui m'ont fait me sentir mal et je me suis dis que ce n'était vraiment pas correcte et puis, j'adore écrire et je déteste commencer quelque chose et ne pas le finir...

Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de vous répondre en privée, mais sachez que vos reviews sont adorables, qu'elles me mettent du baume au cœur, qu'elles me donnent envie de continuer. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tout l'amour que vous me transmettaient en me laissant simplement une review. 3

Je vous souhaite pleins de bonnes choses et j'espère que nous continuerons cette aventure ensemble.

Passez une bonne soirée et bonne lecture. :)

Encore merci ! 3

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Une suave odeur de thé

Jeudi 7 septembre

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que l'accident en cours de DCFM avait eu lieu.

Le Professeur Rogue ne s'en était toujours pas émotionnellement remis, la jeune fille le sentait bien. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, pour on ne sait quelle raison, celui ci partait précipitamment, la foudroyant du regard comme s'il la tenait responsable ou complice de l'acte irréfléchi d'Harry.

A chaque fois que les yeux noirs de Rogue se posaient sur Hermione, celle-ci ressentait comme un pincement au cœur.

A plusieurs reprises, elle s'était convaincue qu'elle devait partir car ces conditions de vies étaient tout bonnement insupportable.

Mais, au fond d'elle même, elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, c'était Harry le fautif, c'était à cause d'Harry s'ils s'évitaient, c'était la faute d'Harry si le petit rapprochement qu'il y avait eu entre eux s'était volatilisé.

Elle reprenait alors confiance en elle et essayait de faire un pas vers lui.

Depuis lundi, chaque soir, elle leur préparait une tasse de thé, Hermione déposait alors la tasse de Rogue sur la petite table qui se trouvait près de son fauteuil et elle même s'installait dans le canapé, feignant de lire, attendant résolument qu'il vienne.

Mais il ne venait jamais.

Le premier soir, il avait dû sentir l'odeur épicée et était sortit de sa chambre, il regarda longuement Hermione, puis il eu un rictus d'exaspération et se précipita dans sa chambre.

Les autres soirs, il ne sortit même pas.

Mais Hermione était patience, elle attendrait qu'il vienne boire ce fichu thé pour qu'elle puisse lui parler, qu'ils puissent s'expliquer et trouvent une solution.

Elle nota tout de même qu'il ne l'avait pas viré de son appartement. Il aurait pu être un salaud jusqu'au bout et demander à Dumbledore de la faire partir, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Hermione était allongée sur lit, fixant avec lassitude le plafond. Pattenrond était allongé sur son lit, ronronnant de plaisirs.

Il était 18h30, elle devait aller manger dans la Grande Salle.

Elle se leva brusquement la tête encore embrumée et prit son courage à deux mains pour aller dans le salon.

Le professeur Rogue était assis dans son fauteuil et lisait avec intérêt la Gazette du Sorcier. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

Hermione le regarda longuement avec tristesse avant de sortir de l'appartement pour aller dîner.

La jeune Gryffondor arriva rapidement à la Grande Salle, ses amis étaient déjà attablés, elle les rejoignit non sans amertume pour Harry.

\- Bonsoir 'Mione !

Ron la regardait en souriant, imité par Harry.

\- Bonsoir.

Elle répondit sèchement, les toisant presque et s'assit près de Ron.

Certainement habitués par ses sautes d'humeur, les garçons ne firent pas attention à son ton sec et continuèrent leur discussion.

Elle aperçut Ginny au loin qui dévorait amoureusement Harry du regard et, pour la première fois, Hermione ressentit également de la haine pour elle.

 _Pourquoi Harry a le droit à des regards amoureux alors que Severus avait eu droit à des regards haineux ?_

La jeune femme ressentit comme une boule au fond de sa gorge, c'est ce qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Pour la première fois depuis l'accident, elle tenta un regard timide vers la table des professeurs.

Severus n'y était pas.

Hermione baissa le regard et fixa longuement son assiette.

 _Cela faisait il longtemps qu'il sauté ses repas ?_

Elle réfléchit longuement à l'allure qu'il avait lorsqu'elle l'avait vu dans le salon.

 _Ma foi, il n'a jamais été bien gros. Mais tout de même..._

 _Rogue doit sentir si mal..._

C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry s'esclaffa.

 _C'en est trop._

Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement. Sa tension venait d'augmenté considérablement.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et, s'inspirant du regard auquel elle avait eu droit tout les jours, elle lui lança un regard haineux, noir et mauvais.

Harry remarqua le regard d'Hermione et se cessa de rire.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? QU'EST CE QU'IL Y A ?

Hermione respirait de plus en vite, elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle criait et que toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle les observaient curieusement.

Harry semblait ne pas comprendre et la regardait d'un air ahuri, presque choqué. D'habitude, les fameuses scènes d'Hermione étaient réservées à Ron.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'essaya pas de calmer Hermione, il sentit qu'elle avait besoin de dire quelque chose et qu'il fallait mieux la laisser vider son sac s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en prenne également à lui.

Hermione soupira longuement et repris doucement contenance, sa main tremblait tant elle se retenait de ne pas sortir sa baguette et de la lui mettre sous le nez.

Harry changea également d'expression, il mit de coté son air abruti et la regarda avec colère.

Aucun des deux n'avaient remarqués le silence pesant qui régnait dans la salle.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me cris dessus comme ça ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

Hermione respira de plus en plus vite mais la jeune femme essaya tout de même de se contrôler et se contenta de simplement le toiser.

\- Tu veux savoir c'est quoi mon problème ?

Elle lui lança un regard noir, presque de défi.

Harry ne cilla pas.

\- Granger.

Avant que la moindre parole vénéneuse ne puisse sortir de sa bouche, Rogue était arrivé.

 _La douce voix de son professeur._

La jeune femme eu l'impression que son corps entier venait de se vider de quelque chose.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas un bruit. Elle se retourna doucement et vit que tout le monde avait les yeux braqué sur eux.

Hermione se retourna immédiatement et fixa son assiette, le teint cramoisie.

Rogue ne dit pas un mot de plus et s'éloigna doucement.

Quelques minutes après, le brouhaha de la salle reprit.

La jeune Gryffondor n'osait pas levé les yeux.

Elle pensa simplement à Rogue.

Après plusieurs jours de silence, c'était à ce moment là qu'il avait décidé de parler.

 _Il venait de prononcer son nom._

De sa belle voix, il avait tout arrêté.

 _Il venait de prononcer son nom._

Hermione se leva doucement et sortit silencieusement de la Grande Salle, sans un regard pour ses amis.

* * *

Le lendemain, la jeune Gryffondor se réveilla de bonne heure.

En effet, aujourd'hui c'était le premier cours de Potions de l'année.

Le premier cours de Potions sans Rogue.

C'était une matière qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement et dans laquelle elle excellait. Pendant les vacances, elle avait lu bon nombre de livres sur le sujet, se délectant de ce qu'elle apprenait.

Hermione n'avait qu'une hâte : mettre en application certaines potions qui lui avait particulièrement plu mais malheureusement, elle n'avait pas le matériel requis.

Peut être que le nouveau professeur de Potions serait plus conciliant à lui laisser de quoi faire une ou deux potions ?

La jeune femme sauta de son lit et le fit correctement. Elle prit les habits qu'elle avait préalablement choisis hier soir et qu'elle avait mit sur son bureau puis se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

Hermione ferma le coté de Rogue puis elle se prépara minutieusement, elle voulait faire bonne impression.

Elle sortit au bout de vingt minutes, ouvrit le coté de son professeur, puis retourna dans sa chambre.

La jeune femme ouvrit sa fenêtre en grand et s'accorda quelques minutes paisibles où elle observa le levé du soleil.

Le paysage entier avait une jolie teinte rose, c'était magnifique.

En observant ainsi le ciel, elle se souvint qu'elle était en froid avec Harry.

Hermione eut un pincement au cœur.

Après tout, si Rogue lui reparlait, elle pouvait bien reparler à Harry ?

 _Ce ne serait pas..._

 _...de la trahison ?_

Un frisson entier la parcourut.

 _Trahison ?_

Elle soupira longuement puis détacha son regard de la belle vue qui s'offrait à elle et ferma la fenêtre.

La jeune femme prit ses affaires de cours, caressa Pattenrond, puis sortit.

Rogue n'était pas dans le salon, Hermione fit une petite moue mais ne s'attarda pas.

Elle arriva rapidement à la Grande Salle et remarqua qu'aucun de ses amis n'étaient encore là.

La jeune femme s'installa à table et déjeuna seule.

Au bout de vingt minutes, Ron et Harry arrivèrent en riant.

Ron lui sourit timidement et Harry la regarda tristement, ne sachant quelle attitude avoir envers elle.

\- Harry...

Hermione le regarda, gênée. Elle essaya de se convaincre qu'elle pouvait lui parler sans être coupable de rien.

\- … Je suis désolée.

Son meilleur ami ne dit rien et lui sourit simplement, la prenant dans ses bras.

Hermione sourit et resserra son étreinte.

Elle entendit même Ron soupirer de soulagement.

Harry la lâcha et s'assit à table, près d'elle.

Alors qu'elle était restée debout, c'est là qu'elle _le_ vit.

Il marchait d'un pas pressé vers la table des professeurs, ne la voyant visiblement pas.

Hermione ressentie au fond d'elle un sentiment qu'elle ne pu identifier, puis elle s'assit et parla avec ses deux meilleurs amis, essayant d'oublier le trouble qui s'était invité en elle.

* * *

Le Golden Trio attendaient tranquillement dans les cachots lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que le professeur Slughorn fit son entré, il était très souriant, c'en été presque effrayant.

Les élèves entrèrent en file indienne et Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de Rogue, sans qu'il y soit. L'ambiance et les odeurs y étaient différentes...

Harry, Ron, Hermione et un autre Gryffondor s'assirent à la même table et écoutèrent attentivement le professeur Slughorn.

Ses meilleurs amis reçurent également un manuel et une balance, ils n'auraient pas du continuer cette année les cours de Potions mais le changement de professeur avait beaucoup joué.

Tandis qu'il parlait, il se déplaça vers un chaudron qui se trouvait près de la table de devant.

\- Quelqu'un peut il me dire le nom de celle-ci ?

Hermione tendit simplement et vit un liquide qui ressemblait à de l'eau bouillante.

De sa main vive et bien entraînée, elle dégaina la première. Slughorn lui fit signe de parler.

\- C'est du Veritaserum, une potion incolore et sans odeur qui oblige celui que la boit à dire la vérité.

\- Très bien, très bien !

Il se déplaça vers un second chaudron.

\- A présent, celle-ci est très connue... Elle est également citée dans certaines brochures récemment distribuées par le ministère...Qui peut...

 _Trop facile._

\- C'est du Polynectar, monsieur.

\- Excellent, excellent ! Maintenant, celle-ci...

Hermione dégaina une seconde fois en premier.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est de l'Amortentia !

\- En effet. Ça paraît presque idiot de poser la question... Connaissez vous ses effets ?

La jeune femme se réjouissait du visage de son professeur qui ne cachait aucunement son admiration envers la jeune fille.

 _Donne tout !_

\- C'est le plus puissant filtre d'amour au monde.

\- Tout à fait exact ! Vous l'avez identifiée, je suppose, grâce à sa couleur nacrée caractéristique ?

La jeune Gryffondor eut un sourire malicieux.

\- Et à sa vapeur qui s'élève en spirales très reconnaissables. On dit qu'elle a une odeur différente pour chacun de nous, selon ce qui nous attire le plus. Moi, je sens un parfum d'herbe fraîchement coupée,de parchemin neuf et...

Hermione resta interdite. Elle sentit ses joues rosirent.

Elle ferma les yeux et sentit une deuxième fois l'odeur qui émanait du chaudron.

 _Pas de doute._

Hermione ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à la fin du cours malgré l'avalanche de compliments auxquelles elle eut le droit.

* * *

Après le repas, Hermione essaya de rentrer le plus rapidement à l'appartement.

Elle rangea ses affaires de classe, prépara ses affaires pour le lendemain et se doucha.

La jeune femme se sentait à l'aise dans son pyjama, elle avait presque l'impression de flotter sur un nuage tant le textile était doux.

C'était soit ça, soit le rapport avec le cours de Potions.

Elle se hâta à la préparation du thé avec un grand sourire, elle chantonnait presque, puis, au bout de quelques temps, il fut près.

La jeune femme le versa dans deux tasses, une qu'elle prit dans ses mains, l'autre qu'elle posa sur la table près du fauteuil de Rogue.

Quelques minutes après, Rogue revint à l'appartement. Le thé était encore chaud.

Il accorda un regard sans émotion explicite à Hermione puis rentra dans sa chambre sans la saluer.

Hermione eut l'impression que quelque chose s'était brisé en elle.

La jeune fille se réfugia dans sa chambre, en pleurs.

La suave odeur épicée qu'elle avait sentie pendant le cours de Potions régnait dans l'air.


	13. Chapitre 13

Bonjour à tous !

Je m'excuse de mon gros manque d'activité. Je ne souhaite aucunement abandonner cette fiction, j'y tiens beaucoup et je refuse de commencer quelque chose sans le terminer. ;) J'ai décidé de me reprendre en main, je posterai donc un chapitre par semaine, j'aime tout autant que vous cette fiction et j'ai réellement envie de m'investir et d'améliorer mon style d'écriture. :) Et puis, j'aime tellement écrire et j'aime tellement ce pairing que je me dois de la faire ! Je vous jure que j'y met tout mon cœur !

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews qui me vont droit au cœur, vous me motivez énormément.

N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser, je réponds toujours. ^^

J'ai cru comprendre que mes chapitres étaient trop court... celui ci est certainement le plus long et le plus construit que j'ai fais, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Laissez moi votre avis dans les reviews. ;)

Pour ce qui est du rapprochement entre Hermione et Severus, ne vous inquiétait pas, comme vous pourrez le lire, on y arrive doucement mais surement. ;)

J'aimerais vraiment exploiter le coté psychologique des personnages et de leurs sentiments, ne me trouvais pas exaspérante, mais je veux vraiment que cette fiction reste réaliste au niveau des personnages, de leurs envies, de leurs histoires et de leurs souffrances.

Pour ce qui est des fautes d'orthographes, je suis vraiment désolée, je comprends que cela puisse vous déranger. :/ J'attends simplement que ma bêta ai un peu plus de temps pour lui donner mes textes, c'est une très bonne amie à moi et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de la surcharger de boulot - et oui, bac de français pour nous cette année...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)

ChocolateSnape

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Souffrance

Jeudi 7 Septembre

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours deux jours que la marque maudite qui se trouvait sur le bras gauche de Severus lui brûlait la peau, deux jours que le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherchait à atteindre Potter d'une quelconque manière, deux jours qu'il jouait à la perfection son rôle d'espion.

Lorsque sa marque le brûla pour la première fois, cette semaine, ce fut le lundi après midi alors qu'il corrigeait des copies dans sa chambre, confortablement installé à son bureau. A ce moment là, il était encore seul dans l'appartement.

Il eut un grognement nerveux et se leva brusquement, manquant de faire renverser son pot d'encre, il attrapa les copies – en n'en froissant quelques unes au passage - et les rangea sans ménagement dans le tiroir de son bureau.

Avant qu'il ne sorte précipitamment de sa chambre, il se rendit compte qu'il était simplement vêtu d'une chemise blanche légèrement déboutonné et de son pantalon noir. N'importe qui pourrait ainsi donc voir sa marque.

Il enfila alors sa cape, espérant qu'elle n'effleurerait pas la source de sa douleur.

A cet endroit précis, sa peau était devenu si fine, si sensible, si vive, qu'un simple coup de vent le tourmenterait encore plus.

Son corps était déjà mince, veineux, et sensible suite aux châtiments du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait presque l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à taillader son bras, alternant entre des coups brefs mais profond ou des coups lents mais vif.

Après s'être correctement vêtu, Severus sortit le plus rapidement possible de son appartement tout en essayant de paraître normal, revêtant alors son masque froid et impassible qui lui servait de visage.

Il devait faire vite.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de Dumbledore, il croisa quelques Poufsouffle qui traînaient par là et qui se raidirent immédiatement, cessant tout amusement, lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent.

Ce fut uniquement la douleur qui l'empêchait de les accabler de remarques acerbes, il se contenta seulement de leur lancer un regard mauvais qui avait le don de leur faire comprendre qu'il devait dégager et vite de son chemin s'ils ne voulaient pas recevoir les foudres de leur cher professeur.

Ils déguerpirent assez rapidement, non sans quelques chuchotements désobligeant auxquelles il était habitué, et se dirigea vers la porte qui menait au bureau du directeur.

\- Suçacides .

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un grand escalier. Severus le gravit, non sans exaspération. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte et entra dans la volée dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Professeur, je...

\- Severus ?

Quel idiot.

 _J'aime quand tu es réaliste._

Severus se pinça les lèvres, puis respira calmement.

Les professeurs McGonagall, Dumbledore et Bibine, le regardaient curieusement. Il s'approcha nonchalamment d'eux, gardant un visage impassible qui ne trahissait pas la douleur qu'il ressentait, et adressa un signe de tête poli à ses collègues féminines.

Albus le regarda en souriant malicieusement, ces yeux bleus brillants le fixant.

\- J'espère que tu n'es pas là pour te plaindre du comportement d'Harry, je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de ce qu'il avait fait et lui rajouter des heures de colle supplémentaires ne...

Severus coupa Dumbledore en émettant un grognement sonore d'exaspération ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention du directeur.

Le Vert et Argent se tenait toujours le bras gauche, serrant les dents pour ne laisser rien paraître et regarda droit dans les yeux Dumbledore, utilisant ses pouvoirs de legilimens pour lui faire comprendre l'enjeu de la situation. Le directeur lui fit un clin d'œil sérieux, compréhensif et complice et mit fin à leur contact visuel en se tournant vers McGonagall.

\- Minerva, Renée, pourriez vous nous laisser un moment, s'il vous plaît ?

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, surprises, puis saluèrent les deux hommes avant de sortir docilement.

\- Severus, assis toi.

Ce n'était ni une supplication, ni une demande poli, c'était un ordre.

Severus émit un grognement agacé puis chercha du regard une chaise où il pouvait s'asseoir.

Un fauteuil rouge apparut près du fauteuil de Dumbledore où celui ci était déjà installé. Severus s'y installa sans plus tarder.

Severus retira rapidement sa cape qu'il jeta sur le dossier de son fauteuil puis remonta précipitamment sa manche jusqu'à son coude, faisant en sorte que ne pas toucher ou effleurer l'objet de sa douleur.

Sa marque ressortait parfaitement sur sa peau blanche pale. Le petit serpent ondula doucement sur son avant bras et Severus eut l'impression qu'on lui piquait le bras avec mille aiguilles à la fois.

Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux, s'octroyant une entracte.

 _Bien fait pour toi, Servilus._

Severus serra les dents encore plus fort, il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler face à la stupide et trop joyeuse voix qui chantonnait dans sa tête, se réjouissant de son malheur.

 _Mais qui ne se réjouirait pas de ton malheur ?_

 _Personne ne t'aime._

Severus soupira.

 _On récolte ce que l'on sème, Servilus._

\- Assez.

Le Vert et Argent ouvrit les yeux. Il tourna doucement la tête et rencontra les yeux bleus et brillants d'Albus qui étincelaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Le vieux directeur soupira tout en se levant.

\- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, Severus.

\- Albus...

\- Non, non. Il t'appelle, je veux que tu y ailles maintenant.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers sa colocataire.

\- Et Granger ?

Albus réfléchit pendant un instant, puis il posa ses yeux bleus sur Severus.

\- Mon ami...

Le Serpentard n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette phrase. « Mon ami ». Il eut un rictus et fixa le directeur droit dans les yeux.

La douleur était passée mais cela ne signifiait qu'une chose...

...le châtiment l'attendait.

Severus déglutit. _Il devait faire vite._

\- ...tu continueras à jeter un œil sur elle malgré la mission que t'assignera Voldemort.

Severus se leva brusquement du fauteuil et regarda avec étonnement Dumbledore.

\- Par...pardon ?

\- Tu m'as très bien compris, Severus.

Le Serpentard le regarda avec colère.

\- Vous croyez que c'est une partie de plaisir de passer du temps avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Je ne vais pas boire du thé, Albus ! Je n'aurais pas le temps de...

\- Severus.

Le ton ferme de Dumbledore était sans appel. Le directeur le dévisageait presque.

\- A vrai dire, je suis déçu.

Severus se passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux et se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre pour ne pas lui dire le fond de ses pensées.

\- Tu t'es engagé à protéger cette jeune fille, tu t'es engagé à l'accepter dans tes appartements, tu t'es engagé à la tenir éloigné de Voldemort et tu vas la laisser tomber alors que c'est un moment important ? On ne sait pas ce qu'il prépare. On ne sait pas s'il a des espions à Poudlard et je n'en doute malheureusement pas. On ne sait pas s'il a en vue Hermione, qui est, ceci dit, une cible privilégiée pour s'en prendre à Harry. Ce ne sont que des suppositions, peut être que je me trompe, peut être que j'ai raison. Néanmoins, je veux savoir que quoiqu'elle fasse, elle est en sécurité, que quoiqu'elle mange, elle ne sera pas empoisonnée. Où qu'elle aille, elle doit être en sécurité. Et c'est ta mission, Severus.

Albus marqua une pause.

\- Néanmoins, je voudrais que tu tiennes tes distances avec elle, si par je ne sais quel moyen, quelqu'un arrive à lire dans tes pensées, je ne veux pas qu'on y voit Hermione.

Le Serpentard soupira d'agacement et cilla du regard Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas le choix. Et puis, il n'avait pas totalement tort...

\- Bien.

Dumbledore leva le doigt comme s'il avait quelque chose à rajouter et regarda Severus droit dans les yeux avec un air malicieux.

\- Il me semble d'ailleurs que tu es allé chez elle, dernièrement, à la recherche de je ne sais quoi... Ne sais tu pas que c'est mal de lire le journal d'une jeune fille, Severus ?

\- Co...Comment...

Severus se pinça les lèvres et serra les points, se sentant stupide. Ainsi, il ne serait jamais tranquille, Albus connaissait le moindre de ses gestes.

Dumbledore lui sourit gentiment et lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

\- Je te connais, Severus. Je sais que derrière ces deux yeux froid se cache quelqu'un de bien... - Severus se raidit et lança un regard assassin à Dumbledore qui l'ignora superbement -... Tu n'aurais pas pris le risque d'aller chez elle si tu ne voulais pas le bien de cette jeune fille.

Severus ne répondit pas, il toisa le directeur et sortit précipitamment du bureau.

Il n'avait plus le temps de bavarder, le Seigneur des Ténèbres devaient être furieux que celui-ci ne se voit pas immédiatement venu.

Severus soupira, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Il détestait qu'Albus lui dise qu'il était quelqu'un de bien ou qu'il était capable de compassion et d'amour. Il n'était pas un héros, il ne voulait pas en être un, et, ce qu'il détestait par dessus tout, c'était le regard compatissant qu'Albus arborait souvent comme si Severus était pitoyable.

Néanmoins, Albus avait raison, Severus voulait qu'Hermione se sente bien et en sécurité. Mais il ne voulait pas que ses actes se traduisent comme étant « gentil ».

 _Si tu étais gentil, ça se saurait._

Severus avait beau être parfaitement d'accord avec cela, l'entendre de la voix de James l'irrita encore plus.

Le Serpentard n'était pas non plus un monstre.

Le Vert et Argent essaya de se souvenir de l'emploi du temps de la jeune fille, puis, se rappela soudainement qu'elle avait cours de potion en ce moment même.

Hermione était avec un professeur, elle n'avait donc rien à craindre.

 _Mais..._

Un doute s'insinua en lui. Était elle réellement en cours ?

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il se dit que si elle n'y était pas, Potter et Weasley seraient déjà venus faire des jérémiades dans le bureau du directeur.

Le Vert et Argent pris alors la direction de la Grande Porte et sortit. Il traversa à grandes enjambées le parc, si bien, qu'il se trouva devant les grilles de Poudlard en ni une ni deux.

Il les traversa, jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Poudlard et transplana.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, nous étions vendredi et cela faisait donc trois jours qu'il partait en fin d'après midi, juste après les cours, et revenait le soir.

Il passait d'horribles nuits et était constamment réveillé par la brûlure de sa marque. Heureusement pour lui, il avait prévenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il n'était disponible qu'en fin d'après midi, ce qui n'empêchait pas Voldemort de lui administrer avec plaisir quelques douleurs supplémentaires.

Le premier soir, il avait docilement subit son châtiment « tant mérité » selon les propres mots du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui lui avait coûté une grosse quantité de potion régénératrice ; les paroles haineuses des autres mangemorts ; la vue de la torture sur d'autres de ses congénères ou même l'insupportable présence de Bellatrix Lestrange, qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Cette idiote n'allait elle donc jamais le lâcher ? Si elle voulait tant être la favorite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il lui laisserait volontiers sa place, malheureusement, sa vie, et celle d'innocents, dépendait uniquement de lui et de sa capacité à amadouer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui même amadouer par Albus Dumbledore.

Il n'était qu'un pion. Un pion parmi tant d'autres. Néanmoins, il espérait secrètement être un pion qui arriverait à l'autre extrémité du plateau et qui aurait la possibilité de devenir une Reine.

Oui, à la fin de la guerre, s'il avait réussi à échapper aux mailles du filet, il cesserait d'être un pion.

Mais, même lorsqu'un pion devient une Reine, il reste physiquement un pion. C'est le joueur qui se dit qu'il manipule une Reine.

Ainsi, il n'y aurait que lui qui verrait qu'il était délivré.

Si les autres devaient voir une Reine, il faudrait qu'il accepte qu'on le traite en héros. Mais il n'était pas un héros et il refusait d'en être un.

Non, Severus Rogue n'était pas un de ces hommes en cape rouge et en slip super moulant, il était lui. Lui et ses convictions. Lui et ses démons. Lui, le pion.

Bien sur, il n'était pas non plus dupe. Il savait que si un jour, par on ne sait quelles conditions, tout le monde crierait à sa rédemption, jamais plus il ne trouverait l'amour.

Une femme voudrait t-elle d'un homme tel que lui ? Une femme accepterait elle de s'enticher de lui ? De l'accepter tel qu'il est ? Lui et ses nombreuses colères, son injustice, sa froideur, son sarcasme, son cynisme, son amertume ?

Et puis, il avait 37 ans. Il n'était plus tout jeune.

Il avait également une apparence négligée, il était mince, avec les cheveux noirs et gras qui tombaient en rideaux sur son visage. Il avait aussi un nez crochu et le teint cireux et ses dents étaient jaunes et inégales.

Severus n'était pas physiquement attirant. Il ne cherchait pas non plus à l'être, il préférait de loin les qualités qu'il voyait en lui, comme son intelligence ou sa loyauté, les trouvant plus attirante.

Néanmoins, quelque chose se dégageait de Severus. Son charisme, sa présence et particulièrement sa voix lui donnait un air sexy et tout à fait sensuel.

Non, il n'était vraiment pas dupe. Il pouvait faire une croix sur l'amour.

S'il faisait sa « rédemption », qu'est ce qui pouvait bien être positif si ce n'était l'amour ?

Le Vert et Argent y réfléchissait souvent et la conclusion à laquelle il arrivait toujours était que sa vie serait encore plus un enfer.

Il aurait droit aux chocolats qu'on lui enverrait ou aux cartes mielleuses et débordantes de mièvreries, ou même Potter qui le collerait pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Cependant, Severus savait que cela n'arriverait jamais, non, pas après qu'il tuerait Albus Dumebledore. Personne ne le croirait.

Des fois, il espérait secrètement mourir à la fin de la guerre, ainsi, il serait libéré de toutes contraintes et il aurait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait tombé, Potter aurait triomphé et on aurait évité une quantité astronomique de morts.

Son boulot serait fini. Rien ni personne ne le retiendrait et la seule personne qu'il voulait revoir se trouver de l'autre coté. Lily.

Pourquoi continuer à vivre inutilement si la seule chose que l'on désirait était la délivrance de notre âme tourmentée ?

C'était sur ce genre de réflexion qu'il s'endormait chaque soir.

* * *

Vendredi soir, alors qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, réfléchissant à la journée qu'il avait eu, juste après avoir été voir Dumbledore pour lui faire son rapport, une douce odeur de thé épicée vint lui chatouiller les narines.

En effet, il n'avait pas mangé de la journée et un thé le réconforterait chaudement.

Il frissonna presque.

Il ouvrit alors doucement la porte et aperçut Hermione, assise sur le canapé, qui lisait en souriant, une tasse de thé fumante à la main. Il remarqua également qu'il y avait une tasse pour lui.

 _S'il y a une tasse pour toi, c'est qu'elle veut que vous buviez ensemble._

 _Et si je prends juste la tasse et que je vais dans ma chambre ?_

 _C'est grossier, Severus._

Le Serpentard se souvint alors de ce que lui avait dit Albus : il devait éviter Hermione pour assurer sa sécurité.

Il fit mine d'être exaspéré, s'assurant qu'elle puisse le voir, puis il referma la porte et se glissa sur son lit, enfouissant son nez dans les coussins pour ne pas sentir la douce odeur du thé qui le taquinait.

Peut être le laisserait elle tranquille si elle voyait qu'elle l'exaspérait ?

C'était mal connaître la jeune Gryffondor.

Chaque soir, elle continua résolument à lui préparer un thé.

Malgré la situation, Severus fut touché et exaspéré par ce geste.

Le Vert et Argent était exaspéré de cet esprit Gryffondorien de vouloir à tout prix s'accrocher à une cause perdue. Était ce si dure de comprendre qu'il ne voulait, ou plutôt ne pouvait, pas boire son thé ? Était elle toujours aussi têtue, aussi acharnée à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait ?

Néanmoins, il était touché. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'acharnait à faire quelque chose pour lui.

Cependant, il ne comprenait pas cet acharnement et il n'était pas convaincu que son esprit Gryffondorien y soit pour quelque chose, ou alors pas totalement.

Alors que son ventre gargouillait pour la énième fois, il décida d'aller manger. Il se releva péniblement de son lit, enfila sa cape et s'arrêta quelques secondes, essayant de capter le moindre bruit provenant de la salle d'à coté.

Aucun. L'appartement était vide.

Il ouvrit brutalement la porte de sa chambre et sortit de son appartement à pas feutrés.

Severus arriva assez rapidement à la Grande Salle, mais, ce qu'il vit lorsqu'il entra, était contre toute attente.

Hermione était visiblement en pleine dispute avec Potter, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la salle et toute l'attention des élèves étaient reportés sur eux.

Severus observa curieusement la jeune femme, se demandant pourquoi elle se disputait avec lui, son meilleur ami, le merveilleux, l'élu. Il eut un rictus de satisfaction, se sentant presque fier de partager son appartement avec elle, il ressentit alors comme une vague amicale et sincère qui le submergea intérieurement.

Il se donna presque une claque mentale, se rendant compte qu'il parlait de Granger, et, remarquant qu'elle semblait sur le point d'exploser, bien qu'il voulait voir ce que cela donnerait, il se dirigea doucement vers elle.

Severus arriva près d'elle et, de sa voix la plus douce, l'interpella.

\- Granger.

La jeune femme s'arrêta immédiatement et sembla mortifier. Elle jeta quelques coups d'œil autour d'elle, puis fixa son assiette et, au vue de la couleur de ces oreilles, Severus comprit qu'elle avait le teint cramoisie.

Potter, quant à lui, le dévisagea comme si tout était de sa faute. Severus lui répondit par un autre rictus de satisfaction, puis, sans un mot, il se détourna et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs.

Il prit place à la gauche de Dumbledore, observant toujours Granger, et se servit en patate et en viande. Il mangea goulûment sous le regard amusé d'Albus qui se retint de faire toute remarque, puis quitta la Grande Salle par la porte de derrière.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'appartement, il mourrait d'envie de prendre un bain bien chaud mais se dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée avec Hermione à coté. Il prit simplement une douche, se lavant minutieusement, laissant couler l'eau chaude le long de ses cheveux, de sa nuque, de son torse pâle où de récentes cicatrices avaient élus domicile, de ses jambes, pour s'écouler ensuite jusque dans le conduit.

Lorsqu'il se sentit un peu mieux, il sortit de la douche et se sécha à l'aide d'une serviette, frottant énergétiquement chaque partie de son corps.

Il enfila une chemise blanche qu'il ne boutonna pas, un boxer, et se rendit dans sa chambre.

Là, il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit, ses troubles, ses peurs et ses douleurs, s'écroulant sur lui, le forçant à fermer les yeux.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se rendit compte qu'il était en retard.

Severus s'habilla le plus rapidement possible et sortit tranquillement de sa chambre, sachant que vue l'heure qu'il était, Hermione était certainement en train de prendre son petit déjeuner.

Il arriva assez rapidement dans la Grande Salle et la traversa à grandes enjambées, perdu dans ses pensées.

Le Vert et Argent s'installa à la gauche de Dumbledore qui mangeait goulûment une gaufre au sucre, et se servit une tasse de café chaud qu'il avala assez rapidement.

\- Severus ?

\- Hum ?

Dumbledore avait visiblement fini sa gaufre et le dévisageait.

\- Le...- il chuchota – le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a-t-il convoqué aujourd'hui ?

Severus reposa brusquement sa tasse de café. Effectivement, aujourd'hui, il ne s'était pas réveillé à cause de la douleur, il s'était réveillé car son corps était reposé.

\- Non.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagé. C'était fini, on n'aurait plus besoin de lui avant un petit moment.

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait parlé trop vite. Ce fut pendant un cours de défense contre les forces du mal, en pleine matinée, que sa marque le brûla.

Malgré la douleur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ce serait la dernière fois. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'appelait certainement pour lui faire part des derniers préparatifs ou d'une quelconque animation à laquelle il devait participer.

Durant son cours avec des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle de deuxième année, il fut absolument exécrable et, après le dernier cours de la journée, il sortit du château et disparut derrière les grilles dans un dernier mouvement de cape.

Alors qu'il était assis près du Seigneur des Ténèbres, fixant un pauvre sorcier né moldu qui se faisait torturer sous les rires endiablés des mangemorts, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Hermione.

A la place de ce pauvre homme, il imagina la jeune fille qui se tordait de douleur, qui hurlait, pleurait, les suppliant d'arrêter, son corps lévitant au dessus d'eux.

Hermione était une sorcière, une née moldu, et elle était l'élève la plus intelligente qu'il connaissait, elle avait beau être insupportable en classe et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un peu de modestie en étalant ses connaissances partout, il eut un pincement au cœur en imaginant le corps de cette pauvre enfant qui se faisait torturer.

Non, il ne le permettrait pas. Hermione était sous sa protection, jamais ils ne mettraient la main sur elle, jamais ils ne la toucheraient. Non. Non. Non.

\- Tu n'apprécies pas, Severus ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ainsi que tout ces autres stupides mangemorts, le regardaient curieusement et dédaigneusement.

\- Si, maître. Je me délecte.

\- Pourtant... - Il regarda Bellatrix qui se trouvait à sa droite et Severus serra un peu plus sa baguette entre ses doigts, se retenant de la tuer – on me dit que tu es plongé dans tes pensées, à quoi penses tu ?

Severus détourna le regard et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres voyait Hermione dans son esprit, son petit corps d'oiseau serait ici demain et c'est lui même qui se chargerait de la torturer. Bien évidement, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter le contact visuel.

\- Severus, regarde moi.

Le Vert et Argent tourna courageusement les yeux vers Voldemort et le laissa pénétrer dans son esprit. En parfait légilimens qu'il était, il lui fit voir des images de lui qui torturait le sorcier moldu qui se trouvait à la merci de Voldemort.

Celui-ci eut un sourire cruel.

\- Ainsi, mon cher Severus, tu pensais prendre ma place pour torturer _ça_ ? Bien, prends ma place, prends, j'aime quand mes mangemorts prennent du bon temps. Ça suffit Bellatrix !

Cette vieille folle de Bellatrix regardait Voldemort en joignant les mains pour l'implorer de la laisser torturer le moldu.

Severus, malgré la situation, eut plaisir à la voir essayait de lui piquer vainement sa place de préféré.

Le Vert et Argent soupira puis pointa sa baguette vers le moldu avant de lui lancer un endoloris.

 _Tant que ce n'est pas Granger..._

* * *

Le soir, lorsqu'il rentra à Poudlard, il eut l'impression que son corps entier était engourdie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur avait dit qu'il ne les appellerait plus avant un petit moment, Severus était donc tranquille avant un mois, tout au plus.

Il ne croisa aucun élève dans les couloirs et remercia vivement le couvre feu. Il ne se sentait plus la force de rien. Il ne rêvait que d'une bonne chose, son lit.

Severus entra doucement dans l'appartement. La suave odeur du thé épicée lui caressa les narines dès qu'il entra.

Hermione était encore là, dans le salon, sa tasse de thé à la main, le regardant gentiment et avec un sourire béa comme si elle attendait quelque chose de lui.

Severus la regarda simplement.

Le Serpentard eut presque un mouvement de faiblesse, il était près à le boire son fichu thé. Il la regarda quelque temps mais soudainement, l'image du pauvre sorcier moldu qui se faisait injustement et cruellement torturer lui revint à l'esprit et contrasta avec cette belle image d'une jolie jeune fille qui lui souriait, une tasse de thé chaud à la main.

Il savait que s'il restait avec elle, il la mettrait en danger.

Severus ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à Hermione, alors, pour lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qu'il ne boira pas ce thé, il rentra dans sa chambre sans un mot.

Alors qu'il s'affalait dans son lit, persuadé d'avoir pris la meilleure décision pour elle, il l'entendit pleurer à chaude larme.

Ce fut certainement la pire nuit qu'il avait eu jusqu'ici.


	14. Chapitre 14

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous :)

Voici donc le chapitre 14 de ma fiction, c'est le chapitre le plus loin que j'ai jamais écris (8'000 mots!) c'est pour cela qu'il arrive un peu tard, néanmoins, il est là. :)

J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis, vos critiques, remarques ou même un petit mot gentil dans les review si le chapitre vous plait! 3

D'ailleurs, je contais réécrire les premiers chapitres - et les donner à une bêta - pendant une vacance. Lorsque je vois mon style d'écriture qui a évolué et que je relis mes premiers chapitres, je suis vraiment déçu de mon travail... et puis même pour vous, lecteur, ce ne doit pas être très agréable.

Après tout nous vivons ensemble cette histoire. ;)

Bonne lecture ! :*

ChocolateSnape

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Confrontation

Vendredi 8 Septembre :

Les pleurs incessant d'Hermione résonnaient continuellement dans l'esprit de Severus. Celui-ci avait passé de longues et éreintantes journées, sans parler des nuits sans sommeil qu'il subissait.

Cette nuit là, sa première nuit de tranquillité et de repos tant mérité, s'était pourtant annoncée pleines de promesses, longue et revigorante. Malheureusement, depuis qu'il partageait son appartement avec une de ses élèves, il n'était plus maître de ses nuits.

Néanmoins, Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune femme dramatisait autant la situation. Pourquoi autant pleurer alors qu'il avait simplement pas bu de thé avec elle ? La réaction d'Hermione était vraiment agaçante, non seulement car il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre, mais aussi parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il était le méchant et qu'elle jouait la victime et que demain, elle n'hésiterait pas à se jeter dans les bras du rouquin et du binoclard pour leur faire part de son insupportable caractère. Le Vert et Argent n'était pas du genre à aimer les gens qui se plaignaient ou geignaient constamment.

Et puis, Hermione était une Gryffondor. Il n'aimait pas tellement leur esprit chevaleresque, leur soit disant courage – s'attaquer à une seule personne qui n'a rien demandé alors que l'on est quatre en face d'elle, c'est du courage ? - et surtout leur infatigable manie à toujours vouloir se faire remarquer et être les meilleurs. Elle et lui n'avait pas la même mentalité et il détestait par dessus tout la sienne – ce qui était réciproque vu son journal intime – alors, était ce possible que leur cohabitation marche ?

Peu à peu, les bruits sourds de pleurs s'estompèrent puis disparurent définitivement, laissant place à un silence pesant. Severus se redressa doucement dans son lit, ne trouvant définitivement pas le sommeil. Il regarda l'horloge qui était suspendue au plafond de sa chambre et constata qu'il était minuit et des broutilles.

Il était sensé se réveiller dans six heures et pourtant, son esprit ne semblait pas près à dormir, son cerveau réfléchissait à toute allure et ses yeux étaient plus vifs que jamais, observant chaque recoin de sa chambre, se posant des questions aussi inutiles que fastidieuses.

Quant à son corps, il avait l'impression que chaque partie de sa personne était engourdie, moue et endormie. Son corps ne désirait qu'une seule chose, s'effondrait lourdement sur son lit, s'enfonçait dans son doux matelas de plume, s'enroulait dans sa chaude couette et dormir jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

Severus se connaissait trop bien pour savoir que cette nuit, il ne dormirait pas comme il le souhaitait. Pourtant, il essaya, dans de vaines tentations, de se rendormir, recouvrant son visage de sa couette, espérant que le sommeil viendrait. Au bout de quelques minutes d'agacement car rien ne venait, il se leva définitivement et s'habilla rapidement, enfilant simplement sa chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. L'air était chaud, c'en était presque insoutenable, et dès qu'il enfila sa chemise et que celle-ci le colla à cause du mince filet de sueur présent sur son torse, il ne put se résoudre à mettre sa cape.

Et puis, à cette heure-ci, aucun élève ne circulait dans les couloirs, néanmoins, il espéra que quelques Gryffondor traîneraient dans le coin. Il avait tellement envie de se décharger sur quelqu'un. Beaucoup de mots et de reproches restaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Severus ne pouvait décemment pas aller réveiller Hermione pour s'en prendre à elle, surtout qu'elle venait enfin de se taire.

Que pouvait bien faire Severus à cette heure précise ? Il réfléchit quelques minutes, puis, se souvint qu'il pouvait toujours prendre une potion de sommeil, lui permettant d'atteindre magiquement et rapidement les bras de Morphée.

Le Vert et Argent prit alors sa baguette qui se trouvait négligemment sur son bureau et esquissa machinalement le geste pour la mettre dans sa cape lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il ne la portait pas, la chaleur le collant lui chauffant tellement la peau qu'il ne savait même plus s'il portait quoi que ce soit sur lui. Il garda alors sa baguette dans sa main droite puis sortit de sa chambre.

Il traversa doucement, lentement et à pas feutrés son appartement, prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller la Rouge et Or. Severus arriva presque vers la porte d'entrée lorsque quelque chose s'accrocha à sa jambe et le mordit brutalement, enfonçant ses dents dans son mollet tandis que ses griffes rentraient sans ménagement dans la chair de Severus.

Le Vert et Argent émit un grognement de colère et, avec l'aide de sa baguette, éjecta le chat à plusieurs mètres de lui.

\- Stupide chat.

Severus avait craché ces mots avec animosité, regardant avec mépris l'animal. En retour, Pattenrond feula méchamment, hérissa ses poils et sa queue et regarda avec agressivité le maître des potions.

Ce stupide chat avait dû penser que Severus était une menace, après tout, il avait une allure sinistre et devait certainement dégager un aura exécrable. Et puis, il semblait suspect à marcher de telle sorte dans l'appartement.

Celui ci réprima difficilement un rire mauvais qui le taraudait face à la réaction du chat, mais Severus c'était contenu, se souvenant que la maîtresse dudit animal se réveillerait sûrement si elle entendait un rire rauque et effrayant s'élevait du salon. Il lui lança simplement son regard le plus menaçant, ce qui n'échappa à Pattenrond qui sembla se calmer, et sortit rapidement avant de rencontrer d'autres aléas dans son propre appartement.

Le Vert et Argent se mit alors en route des laboratoires, qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin dans les cachots, prêtant l'oreille au moindre bruit. Cependant, tout était silencieux et au fond, ce ne fut pas pour lui déplaire.

Severus préférait clairement lorsque le château était vide, sans vie, silencieux, où seul le bruit léger de ses pas qui résonnaient sur les dalles en marbre étaient distinct.

Il n'y avait aucun gamin braillard, pas d'esprit frappeur, personne pour hurlait, chanter, discutait ou médisait sur lui à chaque fois qu'il passait près d'un groupe d'élèves, auxquels il n'oubliait jamais d'enlever des points, se délectant avec plaisir de leur face déconfites – qui est ce qui est le plus fort maintenant ? - non, c'était seulement lui, le silence et la faible clarté de la lune qui lui permettait de savoir où il allait.

Alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres du laboratoire, il entendit quelque chose siffler dans son dos. Il s'arrêta brusquement, ne se retournant pas tout de suite, essayant de percevoir le moindre bruit. Le sifflement s'intensifia de plus en plus et Severus comprit que quelque s'approchait de lui.

Severus pensa distinctement à l'Hominum revelio et sa baguette n'eut aucune réaction. Personne n'était là.

Soudain, quelque chose lui effleura la nuque avant de, selon le bruit qu'il fit, tomber sur le sol. Severus se retourna vivement et chercha des yeux l'objet de ses pensées. Il le trouva, comme il l'avait deviné, sur le sol et se baissa pour ramasser ce qui semblait être un papier.

Le Vert et Argent pensa à Lumos et l'extrémité de sa baguette s'illumina, il déplia curieusement, mais non sans méfiance, le morceau de papier et pointa sa baguette dessus, de manière à pouvoir lire correctement ce qui était écrit. Il reconnut instantanément cette écriture. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

« Severus, je crois deviner la source de tes tourments. Viens me voir, je te partagerais également les miens. P.S. : J'aime les Réglisses. »

Severus frémit et ne se posa même pas la question de comment le directeur avait il pu deviner qu'il était sortit de son appartement. Albus avait ses secrets et se gardait bien de les révéler.

 _Il n'était vraiment jamais tranquille._

Il serra si fort le papier dans sa main que celui-ci se froissa, puis brûla doucement. Severus le laissa nonchalamment tomber sur le sol et se décomposer en cendres.

Le Vert et Argent hésita à aller voir tout de suite le directeur, puis, jugeant qu'il pouvait toujours faire un petit détour, il avança plus rapidement vers le laboratoire.

Il ouvra dans un grand geste théâtrale la porte du laboratoire et se dirigea vers son placard personnel qu'il ouvrit doucement et en extirpa une fiole de potion de sommeil qu'il glissa dans sa poche arrière.

Severus émit un grognement d'agacement. Alors qu'il aurait pu rentrer tranquillement chez lui et se mettre sous ses draps et enfin dormir, il devait aller voir Albus.

Le Vert et Argent sortit promptement du laboratoire et remonta les couloirs de Poudlard à la même allure, arrivant assez rapidement devant la statue qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Réglisse.

La statue pivota doucement, révélant un escalier en marbre qu'il enjamba en trois pas. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte du bureau, il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et rentra.

Dumbledore faisait les cent pas, tout autour de son bureau, il ne sembla pas avoir remarqué la présence de Severus, visiblement plongé dans les profondeurs de ses pensées. Celui-ci se racla la gorge pour révéler sa présence.

Albus sortit lentement de sa torpeur, ses yeux pétillants se posant immédiatement sur Severus puis, le salua d'un geste distrait de la main. Toujours silencieusement, il lui désigna un fauteuil qui se trouvait près de lui et s'assit promptement sur le sien. Severus se dirigea alors vers le directeur et s'installa à son tour, ses yeux noirs fixant étrangement Albus.

\- Severus.

\- Albus.

La voix de Dumbledore était fatigué mais ses yeux pétillants semblaient indiquer le contraire. Quant à Severus, il n'était pas disposé à faire les conversations, si Dumbledore voulait parler avec lui, il se débrouillerait.

\- Pourquoi ne dormais tu pas ?

Severus eut un rictus. Ainsi, ce vieux fou ne savait pas tout. C'était rassurant.

\- Je n'y arrivais pas.

Albus le regarda alors droit dans les yeux comme s'il y cherchait la réponse. Severus comprit instantanément où celui-ci voulait en venir et lui ouvrit docilement son esprit.

Il le sentit s'infiltrer en lui et se mouvoir dans chaque parcelle de son esprit, lisant vicieusement en lui, voyant ses peurs, ses craintes et Hermione. Severus n'aimait pas cette sensation, il avait toujours l'horrible impression d'être nu.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Albus se retira et poussa un long soupir. Il frotta machinalement et pensivement le bout de sa longue barbe et n'accorda pas un regard à Severus. Durant quelques minutes, il y eut un lourd silence pesant que Severus n'osa pas troubler. Le Vert et Argent attendit que le directeur sorte de sa torpeur légendaire et daigne lui parler. Severus sentait que la fatigue commençait à prendre le dessus sur lui et n'en pouvait plus d'être ici, coincé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, dans l'attente d'une réaction, alors qu'il aurait pu dormir.

 _Pourquoi, par Merlin, avait il eu l'absurde idée de sortir de son lit ?_

\- Severus...

En guise de réponse, l'intéressé lança à Dumbledore un regard tout aussi interrogateur que suppliant.

 _Mon lit, par Merlin !_

\- Qu'en penses tu ?

 _Qu'est ce que j'en pense ? Qu'est ce que j'en pense ?_

Severus soupira bruyamment, ne cachant pas son exaspération qui était dès à présent explicite. Il devait être, à présent, aux alentours d'une heure du matin, et il était là, jouant aux devinettes.

\- Je vais te dire ce que moi j'en pense... Je pense que tu devrais lui dire.

\- Pardon ? Mais c'est vous qui me disiez, il n'y a même pas trois jours, que je ne devais rien lui dire ?

Le Vert et Argent n'arrivait plus à suivre, soit il était trop fatigué, soit Dumbledore s'emmêlait les pinceaux dans ses idées, s'empêtrant un peu plus à chaque fois dans l'absurdité.

\- J'en ai conscience, Severus. Néanmoins, tu as bien vue sa réaction ?

\- Et alors ? Je ne dois plus la protéger ? Si je commence à lui parler de...

\- Severus, Hermione est une personne intelligente. Et, sans vouloir en faire trop, elle est également la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération – Quelle génération, pensa avec ironie Severus – et a toujours accompagné Harry dans les épreuves qu'il a traversé...

\- Il me semble que c'est justement à cause d'une de leur _escapade_ qu'on se retrouve tous à devoir nous occuper d'eux.

\- Severus – Albus ignora complètement la remarque de son interlocuteur – je voulais dire par là qu'elle comprendrait la situation mieux que quiconque.

\- Il n'empêche que s'il la voit dans...

Albus coupa Severus en pleine phrase.

\- Tu es l'une des personnes qui maîtrisent le mieux l'occlumancie, Severus.

\- Oui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres maîtrise parfaitement la legilimancie. - Severus fit une courte pause – Albus, je ne suis pas un surhomme, je ne pourrais lui cacher plusieurs informations en même... je prendrais le risque de tout lâcher d'un coup... Pendant des années, nous avons – que dis je – j'ai réussi à le tromper sur la nature de mes actes, néanmoins, si je dois cacher mon allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, puis ma relation avec Hermione, puis...

\- Tu y arriveras, Severus. Je n'en doute pas.

Severus passa fébrilement sa main sur son visage puis glissa doucement ses doigts entre ses longs et fins cheveux noirs, essayant de se calmer face à l'attitude nonchalante d'Albus.

\- Vous agissez comme si cela n'était qu'un jeu... comme si ma vie n'était pas en danger, comme si tout était facile...

Albus ne répondit pas, l'observant simplement, ce qui exaspéra le Serpentard au plus haut point. Celui-ci, au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, repris enfin la parole.

\- Quand bien même, Albus, que je lui en parle, à quoi cela m'avancerait ? Je ne fais que partager mon appartement avec elle.

\- Elle pourra toujours t'être d'une grande aide.

\- Une... aide ?

Le Serpentard sembla s'étouffer. Albus se mettait maintenant à l'insulter ?

\- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'aide ! Ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais en avoir besoin.

\- On a toujours besoin d'aide. Une aide sera toujours apporté à Poudlard à celui qui en aura besoin.

\- Oh, pas de ça avec moi, je vous en pris Albus, ne vous moquez pas plus de moi !

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi, Severus. Tu sais, comme tu l'as dis, Hermione partage ton appartement avec toi. C'est donc aussi son appartement. Tu vois bien dans quelles conditions elle vit, elle a passé sa nuit à pleurer et si cela ne te touchait pas autant, je ne pense pas que tu serais là – et ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu n'es fatigué. Je te connais.

Severus ne sut pas ce qui l'énerva le plus dans ce qu'il venait de dire, le fait qu'il dise que c'était aussi l'appartement d'Hermione, le fait qu'il le connaissait ou le fait qu'il avait certainement raison.

\- Résumons, je vais simplement mettre ma vie en danger pour qu'elle soit en connaissances de causes ?

\- Tu as compris, c'est bien.

\- Je n'aime pas votre sarcasme.

\- Severus... Il n'y a que toi qui a un problème avec l'élève que tu surveilles. Aucun autre professeur ne se plaint ou a des problèmes.

\- Pardonnez moi, j'avais oublié que le professeur Chourave était un agent double. Elle cache vraiment bien son jeu.

Cette conversation commençait vraiment à le chauffer. La petite pression, qui commençait à devenir gênante, de la fiole qui se trouvait dans la poche arrière de son pantalon contre ses fesses, le poussa à conclure au plus vite leur discussion.

\- Vous ne savez vraiment pas ce que vous voulez, Albus.

\- Je veux qu'elle vive dans les meilleures conditions, c'est pour ça qu'elle est avec toi. Je sais que tu n'es pas la personne la plus gentille au monde, ni la plus agréable, ni la plus tolérante, ni – Severus se racla la gorge – néanmoins, lorsque je vois qu'elle en va jusqu'à pleurer car tu ne bois pas une tasse de thé avec elle et la connaissant, je pense qu'Hermione essaye vraiment d'arranger votre cohabitation. Tu es un sorcier assez fort et intelligent pour cacher à un autre sorcier fort et intelligent qu'elle vit chez toi.

Soudain, l'image du sorcier né moldu que Voldemort avait torturé, puis lui, lui revint à l'esprit, assombrissant son regard.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

Il avait parlé lentement, appuyant chacune de ses syllabes et n'osa pas regarder Albus, persuadé que celui-ci arborait un sourire.

\- Severus, il ne lui arrivera rien, elle est avec un des plus grands sorciers que je connaisse. J'ai confiance en tes capacités, sinon, je ne t'aurais jamais dis de le lui dire et je ne t'aurais jamais confié sa vie. La vie d'Hermione est entre tes mains, Severus. Apprends à parler avec elle, ouvre le contact, explique lui la situation, elle n'est pas bête, elle te comprendra.

Severus ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher positivement la tête, ses cheveux noirs se baladant en désordre sur son visage.

Il s'inclina doucement puis salua d'un geste fébrile le directeur avant de sortir de sa démarche féline du bureau du directeur, s'éloignant rapidement pour regagner son appartement.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de son appartement, il l'ouvrit doucement et avança posément jusqu'à sa chambre, faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Tandis qu'il passait devant la chambre d'Hermione, le Serpentard se pencha doucement vers la porte et colla son oreille contre celle-ci, il entendit un faible, doux et paisible ronflement. Severus ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il fut rassuré.

Le Vert et Argent continua alors sa trajectoire. Et, alors qu'il marchait, il remarqua Pattenrond qui dormait paisiblement sur le canapé. Trop paisiblement.

Severus émit un feulement parfaitement imité mais qui se voulait mauvais, se qui réveilla instantanément Pattenrond qui regarda furtivement autour de lui, cherchant l'ennemi.

Le Vert et Argent se pencha alors au dessus de lui et le regarda de toute sa hauteur, le dominant physiquement, et lui lança un regard mauvais suivi d'un sourire carnassier signifiant qu'il avait eu le dernier mot et qu'il avait donc gagné.

Le chat lui lança un regard hautain et se roula alors en boule sur le canapé, l'ignorant complètement.

 _Je l'aime bien ce chat._

Le Serpentard repris alors sa route et entre dans sa chambre en moins de deux. Il ne prit pas la peine de se déshabiller et avala d'une traite la potion, puis, il s'écroula dans son lit, telle une feuille en automne qui tombe d'un arbre pour se poser sur le sol.

Il était deux heures du matin.

* * *

Hermione ouvra péniblement ses yeux. Elle avait tellement pleuré la nuit dernière qu'ils semblaient lourds, ses paupières la priant de les laisser se rejoindre. La jeune fille se frotta vivement les yeux pour les réveiller et, lorsque ses paupières abdiquèrent et acceptèrent de rester grandes ouvertes, elle s'étira longuement dans son lit, étendant ses bras et ses jambes le plus loin.

Lorsqu'elle se sentit un peu plus réveillée, elle s'assit dans son lit, repoussant le plus loin possible sa couette d'elle. Cette nuit, il avait fait une chaleur insoutenable et son corps était si chaud qu'elle pouvait très bien poser ses œufs sur son ventre et attendre qu'ils se cuisent.

Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal et elle avait l'horrible impression d'avoir des cailloux dans le crâne. Hermione mit sa tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux, essayant de supporter la douleur.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle trouva en elle la force de se lever entièrement de son lit et s'exécuta. La Rouge et Or se dirigea lentement vers son placard, l'ouvrit puis sortit des vêtements confortables. Elle prit ensuite sa baguette, qui était sur son bureau, et se dirigea dans la salle de bain où elle s'enferma.

Lorsqu'elle se plaça devant le miroir, elle faillit avoir un choc. Elle avait une mine affreuse. Ses yeux étaient rouges, cernés et gonflés, elle avait l'impression d'avoir pris quelques années de plus en une nuit et ses cheveux... ses cheveux semblaient indémêlables tant le volume et les nœuds semblaient, à vue d'œil, abondant.

Hermione se déshabilla péniblement, manquant plusieurs de fois de tomber tant son corps était engourdis, puis se glissa gauchement sous la douche.

Elle tourna promptement les robinets et un flot d'eau chaude la submergea. La Rouge et Or profita du contact revigorant de l'eau sur sa peau tandis qu'elle se frottait minutieusement avec du savon tout le corps.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sortit de la douche et se sécha par magie. La jeune femme enfila rapidement un jean noir et un sweat rouge avant de s'attaquer courageusement à ses cheveux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione était comme à son habitude, ses longs cheveux bouclés retombaient doucement sur ses épaules et le creux de son dos.

Alors qu'elle prenait ses affaires pour sortir de la salle de bain, elle entendit un bruit sourd dans la chambre de Rogue. La jeune fille resta pensive quelques minutes et hésita à lui demander si tout allait bien.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle entendit le professeur Rogue commençait à râler à travers la porte, elle comprit qu'elle devait sortir au plus vite de la salle de bain. Le ton de sa voix laissait indiquer qu'il avait passé une mauvaise nuit et qu'il était très certainement plus exécrable que d'habitude.

Lorsqu'Hermione fut dans sa chambre, elle soupira de désespoir. Qu'avait elle fait pour se retrouver avec Rogue ? Il était tout sauf enclin à la conversation et il était si désagréable...

La Rouge et Argent repensa à la réaction qu'il avait eu hier lorsqu'elle lui avait préparé un thé... et surtout, elle repensa au fait qu'elle avait sentit cette odeur dans la salle de potion, tandis qu'elle parlait de l'Amortentia.

C'était étrange, vraiment étrange. L'Amortentia était le filtre d'amour le plus puissant au monde, elle avait donc exhalé trois parfums différents... Hermione n'arrivait pas à comprendre, ou plutôt ne voulait pas comprendre, pourquoi le troisième parfum était relié à Rogue.

Hermione ne l'avait jamais imaginé comme un potentiel amoureux et puis... et puis, il était si froid, si distant... c'était...La jeune fille se secoua vivement la tête, chassant toutes les idées absurdes et saugrenues qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

 _C'était impensable, inimaginable, impossible._

Il n'empêche que c'était l'odeur du thé qu'elle lui préparait chaque soir en espérant qu'il viendrait lui parler et que ça les rapprochera qu'elle avait sentit et ça, elle ne pouvait pas le nier.

 _C'est juste que tu veux que tout aille pour le mieux entre vous, rien d'amoureux là dedans, n'est ce pas ?_

 _Non. Non._

Le souvenir du train lui revint également à l'esprit. Et également celui du parc. Ses joues rosirent instantanément. C'était le jour où elle avait embrassé Ron en pensant embrasser son professeur... mais qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête ce jour là, par la barbe de Merlin ?!

 _Pourtant, ça lui avait plu..._

 _Non. NON !_

La jeune Gryffondor resta pensive quelques minutes sur la question puis se ressaisit. D'un coup de baguette, elle rangea sa chambre puis, elle décida de sortir pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

Aujourd'hui, elle pouvait bien faire comme elle le désirait, c'était samedi et elle avait déjà fait tout ses devoirs pour la semaine.

Hermione guetta le moindre bruit dans l'appartement. Il n'y en avait aucun. Alors, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, jeta quelques coups d'œils furtifs de droites à gauches et traversa à grandes enjambés le salon puis quitta l'appartement.

Alors qu'elle marchait maintenant en direction de la Grande Salle, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long soupir d'exaspération. Elle était obligée de se cacher dans un appartement qui était maintenant le sien !

Inconsciemment, l'idée de partir de l'appartement lui revint à l'esprit. C'était peut être la troisième fois cette semaine et pourtant, ce n'était que la première semaine de cours. On était à peine le 9 Septembre.

 _Tiens, c'est mon anniversaire dans dix jours..._

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant sa fête d'anniversaire dans son appartement : le professeur Rogue qui lançait des confettis sur elle, Ginny qui lui avait fait un gâteau au chocolat, Harry et Ron qui lui donnait des cadeaux et l'appartement qui était jovialement décoré.

La Rouge et Or chassa rapidement cette idée, c'était impossible. Tandis qu'elle marchait, elle était plongée dans sa torpeur.

\- Hermione ! Hermione !

La jeune femme se retourna vivement et chercha du regard Ginny.

\- Hermione...

La rouquine posa sa main sur l'épaule de la Gryffondor et celle-ci se retourna pour faire face à une Ginny essoufflée, mais néanmoins souriante.

\- Salut... est ce que ça va ?

\- Oui... oui... et toi ?

\- Ça va, merci.

\- On va manger ? J'ai une faim de loup !

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire en guise de réponse, puis elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, toutes guillerettes.

Alors qu'elles marchaient en quête d'une place, la jeune femme regarda inconsciemment vers la table des professeurs. L'objet de ses pensées était en train de boire un café, la mine maussade. Il ne la regarda pas et celle-ci fut frappé par une sorte de révélation lorsqu'elle le vit.

Les Gryffondor sont courageux, les Gryffondor n'abandonne jamais.

Oui, elle continuerait à vivre avec lui et non elle ne partirait pas et n'abandonnerait pas. Ce n'était pas à elle de changer, c'était à lui.

 _Ce soir. Ce soir j'irai le voir, ce soir je lui parlerai._

Ginny la prit brutalement par le bras, l'empêchant de l'observer plus longtemps, et les deux amies s'assirent cote à cote.

Deux bols vides, du lait, des tartines, des croissants, des yaourts, des œufs, des céréales, du jus et pleins d'autres bonnes choses arrivèrent instantanément devant elles. Elle se servirent sans plus attendre et commencèrent à parler tranquillement.

\- Ah d'ailleurs, Hermione...

\- Hum ?

\- Ça te dirait de venir boire le thé _chez moi_ ?

Ginny avait dit _chez_ _moi_. Elle avait réellement dit _chez_ _moi_.

\- Hermione ?

\- Hein ? Euh... oui, oui, bien sur. Avec plaisir. Mais... ça ne dérangera pas Madame Bibine ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est même elle qui me l'a proposé !

\- Ah... Tant mieux alors.

Est ce qu'un jour Rogue serait d'accord pour qu'elle invite quelqu'un ? Probablement pas. Il semblait déjà avoir du mal avec elle, alors si on lui rajoutait une deuxième Gryffondor avec un fort caractère, qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche et qui est de surcroît, l'amoureuse d'Harry, ce serait abominable.

D'ailleurs, Harry et Ron les rejoignirent.

\- Salut les filles !

\- Salut Ginny...

\- Salut Harry...

Les garçons c'étaient assis en face des filles, Ron en face d'Hermione et Harry en face de Ginny et tandis que Ron commençait à remplir son bol de céréales tout en engloutissant une saucisse, Harry et Ginny se regardaient furtivement, se lançant des petits regards amoureux et lorsque leurs yeux se croisaient timidement, ils rougissaient à l'unisson. Hermione, qui suivait toute la scène, fut très attendri.

\- Vous êtes beau tout les deux...

La Gryffondor avait lâché cette phrase sans réfléchir, les regardant mélancoliquement, espérant qu'un jour quelqu'un la regarda comme cela. Harry détourna le regard, gêné, et Ginny lui lança un regard haineux avant de lui mettre un léger coup de pied sous la table, ce qui fait rire Hermione.

\- Queche que vous faich auchourd'hui ?

\- Hum... Et bien, je vais d'abord traduire ta phrase puis avec Hermione on va aller boire le thé dans mon appartement.. Vous voulez venir ?

La question s'adressait évidement plus à Harry qu'à Ron. Celui-ci ne s'en offusqua pas agita la tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord puis engloutit une seconde saucisse avec appétit sous le regard rieur d'Hermione.

Ça faisait du bien de ne plus pleurer, d'être enfin heureuse et sans...

Un léger bruissement de cape se fit entendre dans son dos. Hermione se raidit et son cœur se mit étrangement à battre la chamade comme si elle venait d'être prise sur le fait de quelque chose. Elle se tourna de profil et aperçut le professeur Rogue qui sortait de la Grande Salle, sa longue cape noire volant gracieusement dans son sillage.

 _Par Merlin..._

\- Hermione ?

La jeune femme posa sa main sur sa poitrine, comme pour l'intimer de se calmer, tout en arborant un sourire complètement béa qui n'échappa pas à ses amis.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

A vrai dire, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle souriait comme cela.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle finissait son toast à la confiture et que son cœur avait repris un rythme normal et régulier elle se demanda longuement si elle n'était pas en train de perdre la raison et si cette histoire de signes ou de visions stupides lui montaient la tête.

Oui, c'était ça, forcément ça.

Hermione engloutis son toast puis se leva brusquement, faisant se renverser son bol de jus d'orange sur la table en bois, menaçant de couler jusqu'à la robe de Ron.

\- Pardon...

Elle sortit sa baguette et en un coup vif et clair, elle avait nettoyé le jus. Hermione s'excusa du regard auprès de ses amis qui lui firent un sourire compatissant en retour, puis, ils se levèrent également et suivirent Ginny jusqu'à ses appartements.

Ils montèrent les étages de Poudlard à grandes enjambés et arrivèrent assez rapidement au dernier étage. C'était ici que vivait madame Bibine, en bon professeur de vol. Ginny se dirigea vers une porte en bois où un petit balais y était incrusté et la poussa sans frapper.

C'était le bureau de madame Bibine. Jamais Hermione n'avait vue de bureau aussi mal rangé et celle-ci fut toute confuse. Des tonnes de papiers traînaient par ci, par là, des balais étaient empilés dans un coin de la pièce. On eut dit qu'une tornade était passé par là.

\- Madame Bibine n'utilise jamais le « Récurvite » ?

\- Oh non... - Ginny eut un sourire amusé – elle m'a expliqué qu'elle s'y retrouvait mieux comme ça. Cela fait partie de ses petites habitudes. - Les yeux de Ginny regardèrent dans le vide – C'est une femme incroyable.

\- Oh... oui, je n'en doute pas.

Hermione fut piqué au vif. Ainsi, Madame Bibine parlait de ses petites habitudes comme le ménage à Ginny ? Et celle-ci pouvait dire d'elle qu'elle était une femme incroyable ? Rogue ne disait rien à Hermione, évidement.

\- Et... vous parlez souvent ?

\- Tout les jours ! Elle m'apprends pleins de choses sur le quidditch, me donne des conseils pour les cours et puis elle adore les gâteaux tout comme moi, du coup, le soir on discute avant d'aller se coucher et on grignote... c'est une femme cultivée, j'en suis sure que tu l'adorerais.

\- Oui, certainement.

Ainsi, elles avaient des points communs... et elles grignotaient ensembles, parlaient souvent. _Bien_. _Bien_.

\- Et vous, les garçons ? Je suppose que les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall ne sont pas très bavard...

\- Oh, si, tu n'as même pas idée ! Minerva, car elle m'a demandé de l'appeler comme ça le premier jour, elle est très gentille avec moi. Au début, elle me paraissait un peu froide, mais maintenant, on parle plutôt bien... je sais même qu'elle n'a jamais eu d'enfants, du coup, je me sens un peu couvé...

\- Oh. Harry ?

\- Dumbledore est... gentil. Mais, enfin, on parle beaucoup, mais pas toujours de nous, mais on parle surtout de... Voldemort. Du coup, je me couche souvent tard et lui, juste après, il va toujours dans son bureau pour faire je ne sais quoi... Enfin, je ne dois pas en parler. Pas pour le moment.

\- Hum.

Avec Ron, tout se passe merveilleusement bien, avec Harry c'est si parfait qu'ils ont des petits secrets. _Bien_. _Bien_.

\- Luna ? Neville ?

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Comment ça se passe pour eux ?

\- Oh... Pour Luna, Trelawey et elle ne sont pas sorties hors du château depuis le début des cours, apparemment, Luna a ressentit de mauvaises ondes et cela a été confirmé par Trelawey... Enfin, elles ont l'air aussi taré l'une que l'autre... - Ron sembla réfléchir - … et pour Neville, Chourave lui donne des cours supplémentaires. Avec Harry, on se promenait dans le parc hier et on l'a surprit en train de ramasser des plantes dans le lac. Il nous a avoué qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux et ne s'était jamais sentit aussi intelligent.

\- Cool.

\- Hermione, ça va ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ça n'irai pas ?

Apparemment, le ton froid, sec et cassant qu'elle employait n'avait échappé à personne. Ron se mit à rire ce qui l'irrita encore plus.

\- On dirait que Rogue a déteint sur toi...

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Tu n'entends pas la façon que tu as de parler...

\- Non, ça c'est juste parce que tu m'énerves.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

\- Hé ho, calmez vous tout les deux, ne recommencez pas !

Hermione lui lança un dernier regard haineux puis l'ignora totalement, Ron, complètement incrédule, la regarda éberlué, espérant qu'elle rigolait. Apparemment, non.

\- Je ne vous ai pas emmené ici pour vous voir vous disputer. Alors, s'il vous plaît, on va aller prendre le thé avec le sourire, d'accord ?

\- D'accord... Hermione ? Je suis désolé.

\- Hum... bon, on rentre ?

\- Hermione, ça va ?

Harry venait de poser doucement sa main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie, lui lançant un regard compatissant et triste.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire... Comment ça se passe avec Rogue ?

\- Bien, bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Sa langue avait suivie son mensonge mais pas ses yeux. Elle éclata en sanglot.

\- Hermione...

Ils se rapprochèrent tous d'elle et la prirent dans leurs bras tandis que ses larmes coulaient toujours silencieusement. Ils relâchèrent leur étreinte collective au bout de quelques minutes et la regardèrent droit dans les yeux, attendant une réponse. Hermione soupira doucement puis les regarda, heureuse d'avoir des amis comme eux.

\- Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis juste... un peu fatiguée.

Aucun d'eux ne sembla avaler son bobard, la regardant toujours suspicieusement, essayant de deviner le fond de ses pensées.

\- Ginny... on va chez toi ?

La rouquine ne lui répondit pas et la regardant simplement avec une sorte d'admiration au fond des yeux. Elle s'approcha doucement d'elle et déposa un baiser sur son front puis, lui serra doucement la main.

\- Tu es forte.

Hermione ne répondit pas et sentit simplement les larmes qui étaient montés à ses yeux et qui la menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Ginny lui fit un sourire réconfortant, puis, elle se dirigea vers un poster des Holyhead Harpies qui se changea en une porte en bois massif lorsqu'elle posa sa main et le bout de sa baguette dessus en murmurant quelques sorts.

Elle se retourna vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres, puis, elle ouvrit en grand la porte. Ginny et Ron s'y engouffrèrent rapidement et lorsqu'Hermione voulut rentrer, Harry la retint par le bras, une once de haine dans ses yeux.

\- Hermione, s'il te fait du mal je te jure que...

\- Harry, Harry, tout va bien, d'accord ? Le professeur Rogue s'occupe très bien de moi, je suis bien traitée. Je suis juste... un peu fatiguée, d'accord ?

\- Oui. Je vais te croire. Mais si j'apprends...Oh, d'ailleurs, j'y pense ! J'ai ma retenue avec lui, ce soir !

\- Ah.. oui.

Hermione se souvint des conditions dans lesquelles Harry avait eut sa retenue. _Il ne l'avait pas volé_.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas lui demander de l'enlever ?

La jeune femme fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Au bout de quelques minutes, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'Harry semblait vexé, elle se calma et le regarda, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Harry, c'est impossible, tu le sais. On parle de Rogue !

\- Oui, pas faux...

\- Bon, on rentre ?

Son meilleur ami lui fit un beau sourire avant de rentrer à sa suite dans l'appartement de Ginny.

Le groupe d'amis resta toute la journée dans l'appartement de Madame Bibine, discutant de tout et de rien, mangeant des gâteaux, sautant le repas du midi puis burent le thé. Vers la fin de la journée, Harry dut partir pour aller faire sa retenue mais les trois autres restèrent quand même ensemble.

Vers dix neuf heures, ils sortirent de l'appartement, croisant Madame Bibine dans son bureau qui était en train de nettoyer son balai. Elle leur parla gentiment durant quelques minutes puis les laissa partir dans la Grande Salle pour manger.

Hermione aimait ce genre de samedi. Elle ne redoutait même pas le soir qui arrivait à grand pas. Non, elle allait définitivement lui dire le fond de ses pensées.

Ils entrèrent bras dessus bras dessous dans la Grande Salle, le sourire aux lèvres, les contraintes de coté, rigolant fort et se trouvèrent une place à la table des Gryffondor.

Ginny vint s'asseoir près d'Harry qui était déjà présent. Il avait une mine exécrable et semblait au bord de l'explosion. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Ginny posa sa main sur la sienne et celui-ci sembla se réveiller instantanément, la regardant simplement. Ginny n'enleva pas sa main et continua à le regarder. Leur contact visuel fut détruit par Ron, assit près d'Hermione, qui se racla la gorge. Ils furent vite rejoint par tout leurs amis et commencèrent à discuter.

Hermione mangea doucement, ignorant la boule qui logeait dans son ventre et le regard qu'elle sentait posée sur elle.

Il la regardait.

La jeune femme termina son assiette en deux temps trois mouvements, salua ses amis par de longues embrassades et sortit d'un pas décidé la Grande Salle.

 _A nous deux, professeur Rogue._

* * *

Severus était plongé dans ses pensées, le regard perdu dans le vide, lorsqu'une bande de braillard entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Ginny Weasley, Hermione et ce stupide rouquin venaient de faire une entrée remarquable.

Il suivit du regard Hermione et l'observa longuement. Évidemment, elle c'était assis face à ce stupide binoclard.

Sa mâchoire se crispa lorsqu'il pensa à Harry. Ce gamin allait lui sortir par les yeux.

Lorsque la nourriture arriva face à leurs assiettes, il se servit maigrement de quelques victuailles qu'il mangea à peine, puis il repoussa brutalement son assiette avant de se servir un verre de vin.

Il n'avait pas faim, Potter lui avait définitivement coupé l'appétit. Le Vert et Argent avait soif, juste soif. Son instant lui soufflait à l'oreille qu'il passerait une soirée difficile.

Évidement, ce n'était pas dans le caractère d'un Gryffondor de pleurer toute la nuit pour ne pas se venger le lendemain. Elle allait certainement, l'insulter, puis partir théâtralement de l'appartement.

Malheureusement, si elle partait, il savait qu'Albus lui en voudrait, le sermonnerait et la perspective de tout cela irrita Severus qui avala une longue gorgée de son verre.

Et puis, en plus de devoir subir ses plaintes, ses caprices et ses reproches, il allait devoir lui avouer pourquoi il s'était comporté de la sorte. Severus se raidit totalement sur son siège et termina son verre d'une traite. Il s'en servit un deuxième.

\- Holà, Severus ! Vous avez tant de problèmes pour boire à ce point ?

Horace Slughorn, qui était assis à sa droite, lui lança un regard amusé. Apparemment, il avait envie de parler avec quelqu'un. Tant pis pour lui, ce ne serait pas avec Severus qu'il parlerait.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard mauvais et qui coupait court à toute conversation, puis, bu son deuxième verre d'un trait. Severus hésita à en prendre un troisième, puis, il se dit que ce n'était pas raisonnable.

Le Serpentard tourna simplement la tête vers Hermione et la regarda longuement. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle termina son assiette et, après avoir embrassé tout ses amis, elle sortit de la Grande Salle.

 _Le moment était venu. Le moment de la confrontation._

Severus se leva doucement, ne salua personne et sortit par la porte de derrière pour se diriger promptement vers son appartement.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans son bureau et qu'il souleva la tapisserie, il hésita longuement avant d'ouvrir la porte. Devait il la laisser vider son sac ou devait il commencer par vider le sien ? Il réfléchit durant quelques minutes, puis se convainquit qu'il ne lui laisserait pas le choix.

Severus posa doucement sa main sur la poignée et la tourna délicatement. Un léger clic se fit entendre. Il ouvrit théâtralement la porte et rentra dans la pièce, l'air presque sereint.

Hermione était assise sur le canapé, l'air renfrogné, visiblement déterminé, les bras croisaient, le regard perçant. Elle ne lui dit pas bonsoir. Ils savaient tout les deux qu'elle était l'issue de cette soirée. C'était inévitable.

Le Vert et Argent referma d'un coup sec la porte puis s'avança doucement vers Hermione, la surplombant de toute sa stature et la regardant de haut. Il ne s'assit pas sur le canapé, près d'elle, ni dans son fauteuil qui était juste en face. Il se contenta de la regarder.

\- Professeur.

\- Écoutez Granger...

\- Non, c'est vous qui allait m'écouter.

 _Venait elle de lui couper la parole alors qu'il était en train de parler ?_

\- Je ne sais pas si on vous a appris les bonnes manières, mais normalement, on ne coupe pas la parole d'un adulte qui parle. C'est mal élevé.

Hermione sembla piqué au vif. Apparemment, elle avait mit tout son courage dans sa phrase, persuadée que ça allait faire un grand effet. Elle ne le connaissait vraiment pas.

Maintenant, le problème était de savoir comment est ce qu'il allait tourné sa phrase. Un commencement de phrase lui vint en tête, il se racla alors la gorge et commença à parler.

\- Sachez que j'ai mes raisons pour m'être comporté de la sorte avec vous et...

\- Vous le reconnaissez alors ?

 _Par Merlin, quelle effronté ! elle n'allait tout de même pas le couper à chaque fois !_

\- Granger...

\- J'ai tout fait pour que notre cohabitation se passe bien, j'ai essayé d'être gentille, d'être ouverte à vous et vous avez toujours agi envers moi comme si j'étais une étrangère, comme si je n'habitais pas dans le même appartement que vous ! Je partage vos toilettes, professeur !

Hermione était sur sa lancé. Severus savait qu'il était maintenant trop tard pour l'arrêtait. Mieux valait laisser la lionne rugir, ou du moins, jusqu'à ce que le serpent sorte de son trou pour attaquer.

\- Tout à l'heure, lorsque je suis allée chez Ginny avec Harry et Ron, ils m'ont tous dit que pour eux, tout se passait à merveille ! Ils ont une relation très proche avec leur...

\- Qu'attendez vous de moi ? Que je vous raconte tout mes petits secrets ? Que vous me coiffiez comme si j'étais votre copine ? Qu'on parle de votre amourette avec Weasley ?

Le serpent était sortit de son trou et ondulait dangereusement vers la lionne.

\- Que... quoi ? Non mais n'importe quoi ! Ron est juste mon ami, je ne ressens rien pour lui !

\- Voulez vous que je vous rappelle ce qui est écrit dans votre journal intime ?

Hermione fit une pause et le regarda, incrédule. A trop vouloir dominer la scène, Severus avait divulguer ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire.

\- Pardon ? Comment ça _ce qui est écrit dans votre journal intime_ ?

Severus ne trouva rien à répondre et se sentit stupide d'avoir laissé échapper cela.

Le serpent était coincé entre les pattes de la lionne qui le menaçait de l'écraser.

Hermione semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse.

\- Je n'ai pas emmené mon journal intime avec moi... je ne l'emmène jamais à Poudlard. Le seul endroit où vous auriez pu le lire c'est... chez moi. Vous n'êtes tout de même pas allé chez moi, j'espère ?

Severus se mit aussi à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Devait il lui dire la vérité ? De toute façon il n'avait plus vraiment le choix, à présent.

\- Oui, je suis allé chez vous.

Hermione sembla se décomposer. Elle affichait toujours un air incrédule, atterrée et choquée. Quant à Severus, il s'assit simplement face à elle, dans son fauteuil, près à lui raconter le pourquoi du comment. Il devait le faire, il n'avait définitivement plus le choix, les mots étaient irrattrapables. Et puis, à quoi bon mentir ? Dumbledore avait raison.

\- Mais...pourquoi ?

\- Je suis allé chez vous avec pour objectif de récolter des informations sur vous. Je voulais que tout se passe bien pour vous lorsque vous viendrez ici. Croyez vous que mon appartement à toujours été comme ceci ? Bien évidement que non. J'ai entièrement redécoré votre chambre pour qu'elle soit à votre aise.

Hermione baissa les yeux, probablement honteuse, de toute évidence, elle fuyait son regard. Elle trouva néanmoins la force et le courage en elle pour continuer la conversation.

\- Mais... si vous avez été si prévenant... pourquoi m'éviter maintenant que je suis là ?

\- Hum...

Severus chercha les mots au plus profond de lui pour lui répondre. Il avait néanmoins besoin qu'elle lui promette qu'elle ne le dirait à personne.

\- Si je vous le dis, vous ne le direz à personne ?

Hermione releva doucement les yeux vers lui et le regarda longuement, essayant certainement de déceler se qui se trouvait au plus profond de ses yeux.

\- Oui.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Oh...

La Rouge et Or baissa les yeux et observa obstinément ses pieds.

\- Granger, vous vous méprenez... Je... je ne suis pas de son coté.

Hermione ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, attendant certainement qu'il termine sa phrase.

\- C'est sur les ordres de Dumbledore que je vous ai évité. Je... je suis un agent double. Mon allégeance est à Dumbledore. Il pensait que si je me rapprochais de vous, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en rendrait compte. Et... mon but étant de vous protéger... c'était inconcevable qu'il puisse tomber sur des images où il me verrait avec vous. Mais maintenant...

Severus arrêta brusquement de parler lorsqu'il entendit un sanglot. Hermione avait la tête dans ses mains et pleurait, ses épaules se soulevant au même rythme que ses soupirs. Le Vert et Argent l'observa silencieusement. Avait il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas pour qu'elle pleure ou était elle constamment dans un état presque lunatique ? Il réfléchit longuement aux mots qu'il venait de dire. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient une sonorité chevaleresque, presque romantique...

A ce mot, il se leva brusquement de son fauteuil. Hermione sembla se souvenir de sa présence et s'essuya bruyamment le nez et les yeux avant de les lever vers lui.

\- Pardon, professeur. Je comprends.

 _Des... excuses? A lui?_

Severus ne répondit pas, il la regarda simplement, surpris de voir que la lionne c'était si docilement couchée.

Hermione se leva doucement, épousseta son jean puis releva doucement la tête vers lui.

\- Peut être pourrions nous nous donner une seconde chance ?

Parlait elle d'une seconde chance dans leur relation ?

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas, puis, il hocha positivement la tête en signe d'approbation.

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire, puis, après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, rentra doucement dans sa chambre, laissant un Severus pensif dans le salon.


End file.
